The Start
by stormy003
Summary: The beginning of something new. EM beings have come from space to the planet Earth. It was known by Omega-Xis and Vul that they came from Planet FM, but why was that? Fukushima Hoshi is now caught up in between the mess that the viruses in everyday life and now extraterrestrial beings from the Planet FM have created on Earth along with the others who are able to EM-Wave change.
1. Character Profile

Name: Fukushima Hoshi (JA), Gwen Starr (EN)

Hoshi means 'star' and Fukushima means 'blessed Island'. Her English last name doesn't have a special meaning and is just pronounced as 'star'.

Characters: 福島星

Gender: Female

Age: 11 - 12

Birthdate: May 18

Transer Holder: Pegasus (I changed it cause I totally forgot how dark the Dragon Transer was suppose to be. Oh whale, haha.)

Personality:

Outgoing as she can be, Hoshi can be quite serious at times like when Luna Platz (Shirogane Luna) and the other two boys, Zack Temple (Saishoin Kizamaru) and Bud Bison (Ushijima Gonta), decided to pull her to school for always being late. Hoshi is also responsible for her age, having a really busy mom and no dad. She is also caring to the people close to her, throwing her in front of them to shield them from anything like an attack or falling objects. The girl is very honest never keeping a secret from anyone and loves to crack jokes to her friends. She isn't much of a prankster, unlike her wizard, Vul.

Appearance:

Hoshi has light rosy pink hair that reaches mid back and long bangs that passes her light blue and a hint of purple eyes. The lock of bangs center the middle of her face between her eyes and some of her bangs are tucked behind her ears on both sides. The rest of her bangs frame the sides of her face passing her chin. The front sides of her hair reaches about an inch+ below her shoulders. She wears a slate colored short sleeved shirt with cyan lines over a loose looking cream colored shirt with bright green lines and hems. The shirt splits all the way to where her collar is intact with the shirt and a golden clip in the center with a cyan line in the middle. Hoshi wears slate colored pants similar to her shirt that covers her ankles with 2 cyan colored bands around the thighs, one of the bands is hanging loose and connects on the side of her pants. Her sneakers matches her long sleeved shirt, cream colored base with green lines and at the heel. She also wears cream fingerless gloves that seems to connect with her shirt. The girl is fit and has a small petite body.

Compatible Wizard: Vul (constellation Vulpecula)

Gender: Female

Personality:

Vul is known to be slightly lazy. She cares for her partner and everyone close to her, always worrying about the decisions Hoshi makes. She can be very noisy at some point, but at the same time can be very quiet for unknown reasons which tends to freak out Hoshi. Vul also loves to play pranks on certain people and FMians like Omega-Xis and Geo.

Appearance:

Vul is an extraterrestrial being from Planet AM. She takes the form of an eletromagnetic orange nine-tailed fox that has a visibly shaped upper body and fazing lower body. The shoulders and near Vul's paws has a wing like design. She wears a golden bracelet on each arm that has a green-blue colored line on it's side. Her face plate is orange with a white snout, showing her green eyes marked with red at the corners of the eye holes (black is filled into the empty spots). The face plate is shaped like a mask, covering the top snout and forehead. The forehead has a mark that reaches between the slender eye holes. The center is green-blue surrounded by a light blue with a yellow outline at the end. Vul's plate also has yellow outlines at the sides underneath her ears. After an EM-Wave change, Vul is the base weapon of Hoshi's dual bladed lance.

Em-Wave Change: Lunar Kyuubi (just called Kyuubi most times)

Kyuubi means fox. Her wizard is a nine-tailed fox and when the two EM-Wave change, she becomes the nine-tailed EM human. Lunar relates to the moon even though I was aiming for light, but whatever.

Project-TC: Transcode 018, Lunar Kyuubi

Attacks:

Kyuubi Inferno- Flames cover the blades of the lance and allows the user to attack at far range. Aim at an enemy and swing the lance once to shoot out a wave of flames from one side of the blade and swing it another time with the other blade to do the same. Allows to be shot twice (double blade).

Aurora's Rain- A small aurora appears above the enemy, allowing light flames to rain down on them.

Bright Harmony- User swings the lance before them; summoning light beams, what looks like piano keys, and shooting them out one at a time or at the same time. Four beams may be summoned at a time. When the beams are summoned, random piano notes can be heard faintly.

Kyuubi's Call- A fox's call that stuns enemies for a short period of time.

Lunar Flames- Light flames appear at the end of the nine tails. The user's tails would form a shape that looks like the top half of a moon as they twirl once in a circle, sending the fireballs in a row.

Appearance:

Her hair is now bind at the lower half with a plain golden ring. Her hair color changes from pink to white, hinted with a bit of orange,and now has movable ears. The nine tails are now white with a hint of orange instead of being fully orange and it is unknown why. Hoshi wears a dark grey body suit that covers her entire body and neck. She wears an orange sleeveless dress that has a tall loose collar and splits at the sides, reaching a little over her hips, a split in the front center a little below her stomach, and in the center in the back for her tails to move freely. The front reaches mid thigh while the back reaches around her calves. The dress resembles to dress shirts and tailcoats. The dress has a line in the center The strip in the center is dark brown color and on both sides of the stripes is a thinner white stripe. On her right shoulder connects a white wing where her collar connects with her sleeveless dress, acting like Harp Note's (Lyra Note) shoulder gear/guard. On her left is a brown shoulder guard, connected with a gold lining. Her wrists bears a bracelet similar to Vul's, golden with a green-blue mark, with visible tiny white wings on the side. The bracelets now have tiny "claws" resting on her backhands. Her glove is dark brown, but her fingers are dark grey, making it look fingerless. Hoshi's leg braces are orange with yellow in the center of the knee guard. The sides where her dark grey feet connects with the braces has white tiny wings. The center has a tiny red circle or gem with yellow tiny wings coming out of it. Her helmet is not a full helmet, similar to Geo Stelar's (Hoshikawa Subaru). The helmet is orange with the same marking as Vul's on the forehead and sides of the helmet. Now framing her face are white looking wings that pass her chin a tiny bit. The helmet is shaped sharp above her eyes and around the eye area, it has the same red marking as Vul's face. The middle where the point is between the eyes is white and her visor, also similar to Geo's, is green like Vul's eyes.

Weapon after change: Dual Bladed Lance

Appearance:

The blades are silver. The medium sized rod of the lance is golden, including the embroidery near the blades. The wings are white and the stiff twirling rods near the embroidery are green. The area of the wings has orange aura coming out of it, indicating the FMian.

Background:

It is unknown about her dad and her mother is a very busy person, always leaving her at home for work and business trips 24/7. Hoshi doesn't mind being left alone at home as she knows that her mother is a very responsible and hardworking woman. Hoshi knows nothing about her dad and isn't a bit bothered by it at all. Vul came to the girl one day, the same day Omega-Xis came to Earth, appearing before her when she was on her way home from visiting Sonia Strumm (Hibiki Misora). Vul was originally from Planet AM (an AMian), but ever since the planet was destroyed she began wandering and hiding at other planets in space. Her last stop before coming to Earth was the sister planet of Planet AM, Planet FM. Hoshi has been talking to Sonia for around 2 years already, helping her with work when needed, and recently met Geo Stelar with their school incident. It is visible that she has an interest with Patrick Sprigs (Futaba Tsukasa), but whole heartedly ignores those feelings and denies them. her relationship between Luna and the others began to grow after Geo began to go to school more often. She was disappointed when she found out about Patrick working with Gemini.

Relationships:

Geo Stelar[Hoshikawa Subaru] (friend), Sonia Strumm[Hibiki Misora] (friend), Luna Platz[Shirogane Luna] (friend), Zack Temple[Saishoin Kizamaru] (friend), Bud Bison[Ushijima Gonta] (friend), Patrick Sprigs[Futaba Tsukasa] (slight interest), Hikari Starr[Fukushima Hikari] (mother)

**Hoshikawa Suyuri, her wizard, Lexina, Futo Sahama, and his wizard Scorpius do not belong to me! Hoshikawa Suyuri(Galaxia Stelar) and Lexina belongs to Subaru TC003 and Futo Sahama(Ethan Sting) and Scorpius belongs to Firepo45!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Alright then, honey. You take care now, okay?"

"Mhm. Have a safe trip mom!"

Mrs. Fukushima Hikari gave a worried smile to her daughter. "Remember to call when you can and need to. And it's almost time for school, so get ready soon!"

"But mom, I want to see you take off at the airport!" Fukushima Hoshi complained.

Mrs. Fukushima gave a small sigh and thought for a bit. "Okay then. But straight to school after that alright, Hoshi?"

Hoshi pouted, but then brightened up and ran to get her school bag. "Fine, fine. I promise," she exclaimed as she ran off.

Hoshi's mother smiled at her daughter's retreating figure and was then interrupted by the door bell.

"Yes? How may I help you, young man?" she asked the person as she opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Fukushima. Is Fukushima Hoshi here?" the boy asked.

"Why, yes. May I ask for your name?" her mother replied.

"My name is Saishoin Kizamaro. I'm in the same class as your daughter and I am also here to pick her up for school."

Mrs. Fukushima stared at Kizamaru for a second and then gave a slow, confused nod.

"Mom, I'm ready! Let's-, " Hoshi cut off her sentence midway and stared at Kizamaro with wide eyes.

Finally registering who was at the front door, she lowered her eyelids into a slight glare.

"What are you doing here, Four-Eyes?"

Kizamaro shrugged and pushed up his glasses. "I'm here to get you to school on time today. Luna-san told me to come get you while she went off to get Hoshikawa Subaru. This is a way for her status as president to be increased as she will be nominated as student council soon!"

Hoshi stared at the boy with no interest present in the air.

"Have fun. Doesn't concern me and it never will," she answered straightforwardly.

The rose pink haired girl waved her hand as she walked past her classmate with her mother following her. Kizamaro stood in front of the house with disbelief written on his face.

"This is for Luna-san and I will not give up so easily!" the short boy exclaimed, grabbing the girl's arm.

"WHA- HEY! LET GO!" Hoshi yelled as she got pulled back.

Kizamaro began to drag her off to the opposite direction she was heading with all his might as Hoshi's mother stared at the two with concern for her daughter.

* * *

"I'll go get that."

The boy walked over to answer the door only to see a girl in front of his house. "Yes? Hoshikawa residence, how may I help you?" he asked, blinking several times.

"Hoshikawa Subaru-kun?" the pigtailed girl asked.

"Uhh, yes, that's me... Who are you?" Subaru asked, confusion written all over his face.

"I'm Shirogane Luna, your class president of Kodamasho Elementary School, Class A-2," she announced.

Luna pounced in front of her classmate and grabbed his arm. "Well, let's get to school now!"

Subaru's eyes grew wide with shock as he struggled in her grip and tried backing off. "H-HEY! LET GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" he exclaimed as his mother appeared behind him.

"Subaru? What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh! You must be his mother! Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Hoshikawa! I'm Shirogane Luna, the class president of Kodomasho Elementary School, Class A-2! Don't worry. I'll take care of you son right away, so you can rest easy!" Luna chirped happily as she began to drag him to school.

* * *

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Already!" Hoshi said between her clenched teeth.

"Not until we get to school," Kizamaro told the girl.

Hoshi, who was now very displeased and angry, threw her arm in a downward motion and got her arm out of his grip.

"Oh, Kizamaro! You got her?" Luna called over as the two shot their heads over to her direction.

"Yep! She was about to leave with her mom to go somewhere, so I decided to take a chance and drag her here," he said proudly.

Hoshi shot a glare at the boy. "I was going to take her to the airport until you came along and interrupted," she hissed.

"Oh, well... So this is Hoshikawa Subaru. The boy who has been grieving over his father's disappearance on the satellite, Peace, 3 years ago and now refuses to go to school.." Kizamaro said as he studied the boy.

Subaru frowned at this and pulled his arm away from the girl. "I SAID LET GO! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO SCHOOL!" he yelled as he walked away only to be stopped by another boy that was 10 times his size.

"You're not going anywhere until Luna-san says so," he told the smaller boy, lifting him off his feet by the shoulders.

"Nice timing, Gonta! Now let's go to school," Luna said, grabbing onto Hoshi's arm once more.

"H-hey! I already said that I'm not going right now! I'll go to school later!" Hoshi said, pulling her arm away from the platinum-blond haired girl.

"I'm n-not going- Ah! -Either!" Subaru grunted with pain as he struggled to get out of Gonta's grip.

The boy pushed off from the boy's stomach and tried running past him only to be blocked, pushed down, and sat on.

"You're coming with us!" Gonta commanded.

"Get off him! You're going to hurt him like that!" Hoshi exclaimed as she ran over to the two.

"Gonta? Is that you? What are you doing to that poor boy!" someone yelled in a distant.

"It's our sensei!" Luna exclaimed worryingly while the other two boys panicked.

Subaru took the chance and pushed Gonta off him, grabbing Hoshi's wrist while he was at it and took off.

* * *

"Ha.. ha... haa..." the two panted.

"T-thanks.." Hoshi said, catching her breath.

"It. It was. Not a problem. At all," Subaru said between each breath he took.

Standing up straight, Hoshi pulled her bangs back and allowed it to fall back into place. "Are you okay?" she asked the brown haired boy.

"I-I'm fine.. Though he was quite heavy.." Subaru said with a small chuckle, adjusting the visualizer on top of his head.

Hoshi stared at him and then giggled a bit. "I think I can tell."

She poked his shoulder and chest, receiving a wince from the boy.

"Take a rest soon, you'll need it after all that. I'm Fukushima Hoshi. Pleasure to meet you," she said as she stuck out her hand.

Subaru stared for a bit and then gave a small smile. "Hoshikawa Subaru. Nice to meet you too," he said, taking her hand into his.

"I think I'll head to AMAKEN now."

Hoshi perked up at this. "Oh? You visit AMAKEN sometimes too? I never seem to see you there. Are you interested in space?" she asked.

Subaru stared at the girl and then nodded. "I want to become an astronaut someday, you see, and find my dad. I know he's still out there somewhere," he said with a serious tone.

Hoshi gave a reassuring smile and laid a hand onto his shoulder carefully.

"I'm sure he is.. Well, we should take our leave now. I'll see you around Hoshikawa-kun," Hoshi said waving.

"You can call me Subaru, Hoshi," he said waving back.

"Fine with me!"

* * *

**Well, yeah, I'm taking art and fanfic requests now. I guess I'll stop taking any requests on August 10th at 12 AM, so that means you have 2 full days! Go go go go!**

**I decided to make a Megaman fanfic, haha. Starforce is my favorite series along with Battle Network/NT Warriors! I'll be updating randomly now since school starts next week on Tuesday TuT'. I'm use to their English names more than their Japanese names, but you know what I'd say... OH WHALES, HAHA.**

_**~stormy003**_


	3. Chapter 2

'Want to come over to the studio really quick?'

Hoshi smiled at the screen on her transer. "How about afterschool? I'm already really late to class, Misora," she said.

'Are you always late to school, Hoshi?' Hibiki Misora asked curiously and obviously worriedly.

"It's fineeee… Don't worry about it. I have a good reason to be late anyways."

Misora sighed on the other side of the communicator. 'Righttt…. Well, you should go now then. I'll see you later!'

Hoshi let out a small laugh. "Alright then. See you afterschool, Misora," she said, giving a small wave before closing her transer and finally heading to school.

* * *

"You're late again, Fukushima-san!" sensei said.

"Right….. Sorry, sensei, but my mom was leaving for a business trip. I just wanted to send her off before she leaves me," Hoshi said, shrugging her shoulders.

What she said was true, but when she got to the airport, her mother had already took off and left the town.

"I understand that much, but you're late every day and today, you're a lot later than usual!" her teacher exclaimed.

"I have my reasons. I can tell you all of them. Would you like to hear?" Hoshi asked with an innocent smile on her face.

".. No. It's quite alright.. Just catch up with today's studies…" she said, giving her notebook to the girl.

Hoshi bowed to her teacher and went over to her desk to take down the notes she missed, going ahead of everyone while she was at it. Hoshi looked through her transer as class continued on for the next few hours.

'I wonder what Misora wants me to do today… Probably listen to a song that she wrote..' Hoshi thought as she looked through the news.

The girl closed the cover of the terminal and then stretched, leaning onto her hand tiredly as she listened to her teacher talk.

"Hoshi you seem pretty bored. Why don't you come up here and show us your answer," her teacher's voice snapped.

"Okay.." she mumbled, standing up from her seat .

'I believe I already looked through this… about a week ago?' she said in her mind.

* * *

"Subaru isn't a spy, Shinsuke. He's a friend of mine, so don't worry!" Subaru looked over to where the voice was coming from.

"Amachi-san!" he exclaimed happily, running towards the man.

"Hey there, Subaru!" Mamoru Amachi said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"…"

Utagai Shinsuke continued to stare at the two alertly.

"Don't worry, Utagai-san. I'm really not here to steal your invention! I just wanted to visit AMAKEN today, that's all!" Subaru told the alerted man, trying to reassure him.

"Let's go walk around the lab," Amachi said, leading the boy in.

"Wow… It.. It's amazing as always!" Subaru exclaimed, leaning over onto the glass.

Amachi smiled at the boy's reaction. "You sure are your father's son."

Subaru's face expression dropped into a serious expression. "..One day.. I will become a space pilot, taking that rocket.. And find my dad… I'm sure he's still out there…" Subaru told the man, letting his arms fall to his sides.

Amachi sighed, taking his hat off and pulling back his hair.

"Subaru, have you been studying?" the man asked, putting his hat back on. "You do know you have to study hard to reach that goal of yours. Your dad may be a great pilot, but he was also an excellent scientist."

"Yeah, I know that. I've been mainly studying science and math, but I also looked through the other subjects," he said.

".. You should.. try going back to school soon.. Your mother must be worried sick about you," Amachi told his friend's son.

Subaru looked at his feet with worry.

"It's important to study and sure you can do that at home, but making friends is just as important as studying. You can always talk to them when you need to, you see?"

* * *

The school bell sounded all around the campus, signaling the end of the school day.

'Now I need to go see Misora and see what's up..' Hoshi muttered under her breath as she swung her bag onto her shoulder.

The girl opened the door and took a step out, unaware of the person coming her way. "Oof! A-ahh.. Sorry..!" she said, trying to regain her balance.

"It's alright," the person said, a hand set on the wall and grabbing the girl's arm before she lost all balance she had left.

"Are you okay?"

Hoshi looked up from the ground and saw that the person she bumped into was Futaba Tsukasa. Hoshi stood at her spot and blinked, registering what was going on.

"Oh, Futaba-kun. Yes, I'm fine," Hoshi said, standing up straight.

"My bad. I should've looked where I was going. Well, I must be going," she replied walking away and giving back a wave.

"Okay then. Becareful!" Tsukasa called after her.

* * *

On the way to Misora's studio, the girl felt as if she was being followed by someone, looking around her surroundings once in a while.

'I guess it's just my imagination…' she kept thinking.

Continuing down the side walk and waiting for the cars to stop, Hoshi couldn't help but think that there WAS something following her.

'It seriously feels like I'm being followed..'

Hoshi decided to look around her surroundings once more, seeing an orange fox-like figure looking directly at her. The fox looked like it was made of electromagnetic waves, being able to go through anything it desires, and it left Hoshi thinking that she was just imagining things. The girl rubbed her eyes a bit and looked at where the fox was before, only to see that it was gone.

"That.. was strange…" she said out loud. "I'm going crazy…" Hoshi told herself as she began to walk across the street and into the building.

The fox came back down from the EM wave road and stared at the girl a little longer as she entered the building.

"Her waves.. They seem to match up with mine. Hm.."

"Sorry, Misora! Am I late?" Hoshi asked, running into the singer's room.

The dark magenta haired girl looked over at the rose pink haired girl with a wide grin on her face.

"Nope! Just in time, Hoshi!"

Hoshi let out a long sigh.

"Thank god… So, why did you call me here for?" she asked, sitting on one of the dark pink sofas.

"Well! Glad you asked!" Misora exclaimed, rummaging through the pile of paper on her desk. "Here it is~!" she sang as she held out the sheets of music.

"New song?" Hoshi asked curiously, crossing here legs and leaning back onto the sofa.

"Yeah! And today…. You're helping me out with the background vocals and keyboard~!"

Misora shoved the sheet music to the girl excitedly and went over to get her guitar and the lyrics sheets, pink hoodie bouncing on her back.

"The keyboard is right over there like usual! Oh, by the way. I couldn't match up the background vocals. I tried, pretty much, a bunch of things, but it didn't mix up too well…" Misora told Hoshi as she put a finger to her chin.

"Hmmmm… Well let's try again then! ..How does the song go? Can you sing it for me? I'll record it on the transer and we'll listen and sing along later," Hoshi said.

"Fine with me~!" Misora sang out as she strummed her guitar soft for the recording to pick up her voice more.

_Tobikau SIGUNARU sore zore no kyou wo nosete__  
Onaji shuuhasuu kasane ai kimi to hanasu__  
Mayoi tamerai wo furikiri__  
Soko ni aru hazu no michi wo ikou!_

Miageru sora wa kokoro ni tsumoru negai no iro

_Egaku yume wo utsushi dasu__  
Kanarazu itsuka kono te ni fureru asu e no chizu__  
Tsuyoku takaku todokumade kagayaite_

* * *

As the two girls tried adding in the background vocals, Hoshi couldn't help but think of that EM Wave nine-tailed fox.

"How about if I sang this part about an octave lower….. and if the background vocals are filled with accidentals at this part.." Hoshi said, writing down the notes on a third copy.

'Was that really just an imagination?'

Misora began to strum the melody and harmony with the notes Hoshi wrote down.

"Oh hey! That does sound better!" the girl said happily. "Then at the chorus.." she said, pointing at the lines. "It could be the reverse of these two lines in the verse, making it have not too many accidentals, and what if we added in repeated notes like.."

The girl strummed her guitar again playing A sharp twice leading to an F and then the same thing with C leading to another F then to an E and F sharp, ending with 3 G sharps.

"That sounds nice! And some of these notes can be high notes also just as long it is following the melody," Hoshi said with a bright smile on her face. "It's a good thing this is a dual keyboard.. There wouldn't be any bass in this song if we sang it now," the girl said, setting the pen down on the table in front of her. "Okay I'll try to give it a shot and sing with the recording really quick."

Hoshi took a deep breath and played the song on her transer.

Misora's mouth opened as she smiled brightly.

"That was what I was having trouble going for! That sounded great! We can record with the instruments and both our voices now," the singer said. "But first we should go eat…. It took awhile to get this down."

Hoshi laughed at the girl and nodded. "Remember to cover up so no one recognizes you!" she said, following Misora out the room.

* * *

"The usual please!" Misora told the waiter. "So, why didn't you go to school on time again today?"

Hoshi smiled at her friend. "My mom left for a business trip today for I don't know how long. I decided to see her off at the airport today, but my annoying classmates prevented me from going. A boy I just met today slightly had the same problem as I did and decided to help me get out of it," she said shrugging.

The waiter came back with the duo's food in hand.

"I see. So you decided to head over to the airport before she left I'm guessing?" Misora said.

"Correcto!" Hoshi said, pointing at the girl. "Thing was, I came too late.."

Misora stared at Hoshi and gave a warm smile. "I understand, but-"

Hoshi cut off her friend's sentence. "I know I shouldn't have brought this up. Sorry about that."

The girl just shook her heard with her eyes closed. "It's alright. Let's just eat now."

* * *

"Misora? If we record both our voices, are you going to perform this song then onstage?" her friend asked her curiously when they got back.

"… Let's keep this between you. And. Me!" she told the girl.

Hoshi smiled at her and shook her head. "If you say so…"

Misora walked over to where the keyboard stood and turned her head to face Hoshi. "Maybe I can bring you upstage with you someday~!" she sang.

"Hahaha, no. That's not a good idea. I mean look at me now versus imagining me on stage," Hoshi said as she made a gesture to herself, walking over to the keyboard and then changing up the instrument's settings.

"I'm sure you'd look cute in anything!"

Hoshi let out a laugh and shook her head. "I am, like, equivalent to a pig. Style is not my thing," she said, pulling her hair up to make ear shapes and puffing out her cheeks.

Misora laughed until tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "Not even!"

"Ah! This should be fine."

Misora nodded ,calming down from the laughing fit she had, as she began the recording.

_Tobikau SIGUNARU sore zore no kyou wo nosete__  
Onaji shuuhasuu kasane ai kimi to hanasu__  
__**Mayoi**__ tamerai wo furikiri__  
__**Soko ni**__ aru hazu no __**michi wo ikou**__!_

_Miageru_

_**sora wa kokoro ni tsumoru negai no iro**__**  
Egaku yume wo utsushi dasu**__**  
Kanarazu itsuka kono te ni fureru asu e no chizu**__**  
Tsuyoku takaku todokumade kagayaite**_

* * *

"I'll edit this and send it to you later tonight okay?" Misora told the girl after they finished.

"Okay. I can't wait to see how it turned out," Hoshi said, checking the time. "Oh man, it's already 6.. How long have we been at this already?"

Misora saved the recording and looked at the girl. "Well, we did try to come up with the background vocals and then went out to eat, so that took a lot of time.. And then we also had failed recordings where we started laughing and joking around. I'll be sure to send those failed ones too, hehehe," the girl listed.

"I should go home now then. The sun's almost fully set," Hoshi giggled as she told the girl and walked out the door with her bag in hand. "I'll see you tomorrow or so, if you like! Bye!" she called, waving behind her.

"Sure! See you tomorrow, I guess!" Misora called after her friend.

"It seems like the streets are slowly emptying out…" Hoshi said, walking away from the studio.

The same fox she spot in the afternoon appeared before her eyes out of nowhere.

"W-WHA! E-eh..?" Hoshi managed out her throat.

The fox stared at the girl and continued to sway its tails around gracefully.

"I-it's you! So, I wasn't dreaming? Or am I still crazy?" Hoshi asked, looking around the environment.

"No one else can see me! You, however, are able to," the fox said, lifting a paw and swishing a tail in front of Hoshi's face.

Hoshi pointed at herself curiously. "What? Me? Only?"

"My name is Vul. Unfortunately, you better head back home before it's too late," Vul told the girl, flying into her transer.

"H-hey! What do you- Nevermind…" the girl said sighing and running back home to find out more about this alien fox named Vul.

* * *

"Like I said earlier, I am Vul. I came from space you see, from the planet called FM," she said once again.

"Planet…. FM..?" Hoshi repeated.

"Correct!"

The fox appeared out of the transer and floated above the floor. "I am an EM Wave being, made from EM waves."

Hoshi looked the fox's body only to see Vul's upper body and tails while the rest were just faded jagged waves.

"I see… I'm Fukushima Hoshi. So, why were you following me?" she asked.

"Your waves seemed to match up with mine, so I decided to stick with you."

Hoshi stared at the fox curiously. "Stick.. with me..?"

"You and I are now partners, wizard and operator!"

Hoshi looked at her new so-called partner confusedly. "Part…ners…? Okay….."

'What's going on right now?' she asked in her head.

* * *

Subaru laid back onto the sloping grass hill as he pulled on his visualizer.

"…. Huh..?"

The boy sat up and squinted up into the sky, putting on and taking off the goggles repetitively.

"What are those.. lights..?" he asked himself. "Are they fighting?"

Subaru let his arm drop to his side and stood up from his place. Looking at the lights harder, Subaru stood there curiously as one of the lights began to fall out of the sky and onto him.

"I-IT'S GOING TO HIT ME!" he exclaimed.

The light fell onto him quickly before he could even blink.

"AH!"

* * *

**Art and fanfic requests are still being taken! I'll stop accepting them on August 10****th**** at 12 AM. Check out my art on deviantart (****imboredom****) or instagram (****izzy_chan_****) if you like. **

**I have so much trouble trying to call Geo Subaru instead of Geo, HAHA.  
**

_**~stormy003**_


	4. Chapter 3

"A-AH! W-WHAT IS THIS?! WHERE'S THE EXIT?" Subaru exclaimed as he struggled to move in the spot he was at and accidently spun himself.

The blue and green alien groaned in pain, causing the boy to stop himself in one place.

"..What's wrong with you..?" Subaru asked as he looked at the EM being and then moved in closer to him. "It was probably when you were fighting with that other light... Are you hurt..?"

The irregular being looked up at the boy and took a deep, ragged breath. "It's your fault.." he mumbled.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. It's just a scratch. It'll heal by itself," he told the boy. Subaru gave a small slow nod as he continued to stare at the injured being.

"My name is Omega-Xis and I'm from Planet FM," Omega-Xis said.

"Omega-Xis...? Planet FM?" the boy asked. Subaru opened his mouth again to ask another question until Omega-Xis raised an arm and stopped the boy from saying anything.

"Shh."

"W-what?" Subaru said.

"Someone is coming." Omega-Xis teleported away and went into Subaru's transer as the area the two were in shattered into pieces.

"Damn it. I felt an irregular wave here.." the police muttered under his breath.

"Detective Goyoda, Sir!"

"What is it? Did you find something?" Goyoda Heiji grumbled.

"A child!"

* * *

"Just so you know, Hoshi, there are more FMians coming to Earth," Vul said, flipping onto her back like a dead fish.

"Wait, why?" the girl asked curiously. "Are they planning to take over this world or something? Sounds like an invasion..." Hoshi said, waving as she turned over and looked away.

"Well... You can say that, but it's more like destroying this planet instead of invading," she corrected her, stretching.

"... You're kidding. That was only a joke. Right?"

Silence filled up the room for a minute as the two stared at each other. "That's plain messed up..." Hoshi muttered as she sat up in bed.

"In fact, I already sensed two more FMians here on Earth when I was looking for a human with matching wavelengths," Vul pointed out.

"What's the deal coming here to Earth?"

The alien didn't answer. Hoshi looked over to where the fox creature was still floating and noticed her sleeping. "You're not serious are you?!" Hoshi said, throwing a pillow at the alien.

Hoshi's pillow went right through the fox's body and right onto the floor.

"Hm..? What, did you say something?" Vul yawned.

Hoshi's back was pressed against the wall as she pointed at the pillow. "I-IT JUST WENT RIGHT THROUGH YOU!"

Vul turned to look at what the girl was pointing and then looked back at her. "Oh, right. I can practically go through anything I like. Every FMian isn't made of matter, you know?" she said, going back into the transer.

"This is just... How did I get caught up in this?" the girl said, throwing her arms up into the air.

* * *

"That was just a dream right..? I don't remember going to the Satella Police Station.. Ohhh.. My head is so messed up right now...!"

Subaru sat up on his bed and faced the wall in front of him. "That alien was probably just a dream too.."

"You're not dreaming kid," a voice rang out.

"Huh? W-who are you?" Subaru asked, looking around his room.

"I already told you who I am."

"Omega-Xis? Where are you?" the boy asked as he continued to look for the FMian.

"Right in front of you. Put on your visualizer," Omega-Xis told the boy.

Subaru reached up above his head and pulled on his goggles, revealing the alien he met awhile ago. "UWAH!" he exclaimed, backing up on his bed as far as he could.

"So loud... Quit being so surprised every single time," the being said. "Also, remember to never tell anyone about me, alright?"

Subaru nodded and repositioned himself to sit on his legs. "You don't seem to be like a bad alien anyways. I'm Hoshikawa Subaru. Where have you been?"

"With you the entire time in that." He pointed at the transer.

"The transer?"

"Yep. I'll be hiding in that for a while."

Omega-Xis stared for a second and then went out through the window and onto the balcony.

"W-wait!" Subaru called out, forgetting about the window and ramming his head right into it. "O-owww! Huh?"

"Human eyes cannot see this world, but this is the EM-Wave World where viruses and us FMians live," the being said.

"It's amazing to see this world so clearly with the visualizer! If only I was able to tell dad about this, he'd be struck with awe. He's been doing an experiment on a space station to contact aliens," Subaru told Omega-Xis.

"So, you're Hoshikawa Daigo's..." he trailed off.

"Wait, you knew my dad? What happened to the space station? Is he still alive!?" The alien stared at the boy, not giving him any answers.

"Answer me, Omega-xis!"

The alien turned away and finally answered. "All I know was that he was on a space station," he stated bluntly.

"But then, how come you know about my dad's invention, the visualizer?" Subaru continued.

The alien sighed and came up with an excuse to avoid the questions. "My wounds still hurts, so I'm just going to take a nap," he said.

"H-hey!"

* * *

'So are you coming today also?'

Hoshi yawned and then ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, in a bit. I need to go grocery shopping really quick," she answered.

'Alrighty~!' Misora sang.

"Oh and thanks for the recordings, Misora," Hoshi said with a smile on her face.

"You're very welcome! See you later!" the girl said, waving at the screen and turning off.

"Who was that?" Vul asked.

"A friend."

The fox stared at the bottom screen of the transer for a few seconds. Hoshi caught the fox staring and said, "No, Misora is not stuck in there nor is she even digital."

Vul face palmed herself with one of her tails and closed the terminal without Hoshi's will.

"Remember not to mention me to anyone. And I mean NEVER EVER talk about FM life forms."

Hoshi shrugged. "You got it."

* * *

"Ohhhhh! So this is a human city in the human world!" the alien exclaimed.

"So, how's your wound? Any better?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah, after a good sleep it feels great. Besides that for now, look out for other FM life forms," Omega-Xis warned.

"Right, do you mean like the one you fought last night?" the boy asked.

"There are other FMians other than me here on Earth. They're all planning to destroy the world," he said casually.

"Wait. DESTROY THE WORLD?!" Subaru exclaimed shocked.

Everyone on the monorail train looked at the boy as he blushed and slowly closed the transer's cover.

"Ehehehe..."

"FMians are beings who tend to create.. war. A long time ago, I heard they destroyed a planet called AM. The EM Wave viruses that distort our world are also the actions of the FMians, to destroy other life forms," he explained.

"They are?" Subaru asked.

"Since they are known in this world, the attacks with the viruses will only get worse," Omega-Xis responded.

"Hey, Omega-xis? Why did you betray your friends?"

The alien sighed as he replied to the boy. "Who knows? Even I'm not so sure. I want to know myself..."

"Ahh.."

Subaru heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Why is the hospital in the next town?" Gonta asked.

"Crap..!" the boy muttered as he ran and hid behind a column.

"Don't complain, Gonta. It's important for a president to visit the principal when he's sick," Luna told the big boy.

"It'll also help the votes for Luna-san increase," Kizamaro added.

"Are they FMians or something?" Omega-Xis decided to ask as the boy opened the terminal.

"No, not at all. Just classmates..." Subaru said.

"Classmates? Does that mean they are your enemies?" he continued.

"That's not it either. I just don't like them since they forced me and this other girl to go to school."

"What's a school?" the alien urged on.

"T-that? I'll get back to you on that..." Subaru hesitated, closing the transer once again.

* * *

"So, are you done with what you needed to do?" Vul asked the girl.

"Yep! Need to drop these off and-" the girl stopped her sentence midway and looked over to where the explosion sound was.

"..Smoke..?"

"What's wrong? ..Hoshi?" Vul called.

"We're checking the train near the train station. I don't know what's going on, but there's smoke coming from that area," Hoshi said, running off to the area.

"H-HELP ME! I'M SLIPPING!... JUST SAVE ME ALREADY!" Luna exclaimed fearfully.

"I need to do something quick!"

"Are you going to save her?" the alien asked.

"Me? I can't do that! What can I do?"

Luna's screams continued to echo through the city.

"Omega-Xis, can't you do something about this with your powers as an FMian?"

"My body isn't made of matter, so I can't do a single thing to help her. I really don't get you humans.. You end up saving the people you hate! Why is that?" Omega-Xis asked Subaru.

"It's what humans do, okay?" Subaru answered.

"Someone's coming."

Subaru looked around the area and spot Hoshi coming over to the area. "A-ah! Subaru-kun! What happened here?" Hoshi asked, getting closer.

"Take a look here," he said, taking off the goggles and giving it to the girl.

"Viruses.. This is going to end up bad if no one does anything. I don't think Luna can hang on any longer," she said, handing the visualizer back to the boy.

"You should get to safety.. I'll go check around for the Satella polices," Subaru said, pushing the girl to safety.

"A-alright.." she said in a clueless tone.

The boy took off and looked around the area. "Something needs to be done immediately. They aren't here yet.." he said as he looked for a way to get to the top. Subaru whimpered as he looked back down and continued climbing up.

"Everyone! Please don't panic and head to safety, please!" Hoshi said, escorting an elderly and leading a child away from the hanging train. "The Satella polices should be here soon.." she said, helping everyone get away from the area.

* * *

"I wonder if Hoshi is alright..." Hoshi's mother said.

The woman decided to call her daughter, not getting a single call picked up.

"One more.." she mumbled to herself.

'H-hello?' Hoshi's voice came through.

"Why didn't you pick up sooner?" Hoshi's mother asked.

'O-oh, hi, Mom!' Hoshi said hesitantly. 'Sorry, I was busy, uhh... buying groceries!'

"Oh, right. Did I forget to buy something for you again?" she asked.

'Uh, yeah! You forgot the eggs and some fruits again..' Hoshi answered as she lifted up the bag.

"Oh I see. Sorry, dear. Well, I have to go now. My break is over. Bye, Hoshi!" Mrs. Fukushima said.

'Right, right! Bye, Mom. Love you!' Hoshi said quickly, waiting for her mother to turn off the call.

* * *

Hoshi sighed and looked at the hanging freight as she closed the transer.

"Huh? Who's..." Hoshi trailed off, seeing a boy clad in blue.

The girl rubbed her eyes quickly and looked back to where she saw the boy. "He's... gone...?"

Luna's grip failed her and allowed her body to drop towards the floor. The blond girl continued to scream until the mysterious boy appeared once again and caught her.

"I must be seeing things again..." Hoshi muttered.

"You're not. That's an EM Human. You can actually see them unlike us FMians and viruses," Vul said. "You better get out quick. It looks like the Satella polices are suspecting him right now."

"Umm.. You know you can let go of me now.." the boy said.

Luna jumped away from him as he ran to catch the falling train freight before it landed on the ground and injured people.

"GOYODA, GOYODA, GOYODA! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST- ERR.. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

Luna jumped in front of the detective and decided to ask her own questions. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" the love-struck girl asked.

"Hosh-" Omega-Xis cut the boy's sentence off.

'Megaman...' he muttered.

'Mega-what?' Subaru whispered back.

The detective pulled the girl out of the way. "SO YOU'RE MEGAMAN, EH? WELL, YOU'RE UNDER ARRE- WHA!"

Luna shoved the detective away once again. "OH MEGAMAN?! THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME! I'M LUNA PLATTZ!"

Hoshi looked at the girl with disbelief and shook her head. "You're right. Let's just head over to Misora's.."

* * *

**Hey! School tomorrow, test first thing in the morning, LET'S HOPE I DON'T HAVE ANY HW AND WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE ONE OF MY STORIES.**

**Anyways, if you'd like me to add your OCs into any of my stories, feel free to ask! Someone already requested to add in their OCs to the story! I WILL ADD THEM SOON, SO NO WORRIES! This chapter didn't seem fit for her to appear yet ^^'. Feel free to message me anything anytime! I don't bite.**

_**~stormy003**_


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey, Vul, You never told me anything about an EM human yet," Hoshi told the alien.

"Right, right.. I forgot, sorry," she answered. "Anyways, an EM human is when an FMian, like me, merges with a human, like you, with a compatible wave. I think viruses can merge too, but I'm not too sure. If they can, just know that even if they're weaker than FMians, they can still be very dangerous."

Hoshi nodded and left the house after putting away the groceries. "Okay, I'll be careful then," the girl said.

"Do watch out for that Megaman boy as well," Vul warned. 'It must be that fugitive of Planet FM. I rather not join the hunt,' she thought.

* * *

"Helloooo, Hoshi~!" Misora greeted. "What took you so long?"

Hoshi walked in and sat on the couch, letting out a tired sigh. "A falling train freight, that's what."

Misora stared at the girl weirdly and headed over to sit in front of her. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Exactly what I said. A train freight was about to fall off the rail," Hoshi repeated, stretching.

"Oh, geez… you should rest then, after all that," Misora said. "How long are you staying?"

"Er… What time is it?"

Misora pointed at the clock behind them.

"You're kidding…. I'll need to leave in about 15 minutes…"

Misora gave a nod to her friend. "Well, you did come quite late and it seems like you need rest after that kind of experience," she responded.

Hoshi leaned all the way back and slouched in the couch as she looked over to the singer. "Still displeased with your manager and music composer?"

Misora stretched and gave a satisfied sigh. "Yeah, keeps getting worse each day."

"That must suck.. Your manager tried talking to me earlier, but since you hate him so much, I decided to ignore him. I wonder what's up," Hoshi told the girl.

"He probably wants you to talk to me about all this. I don't know."

After chatting the girl for more than the time she expected to spend, Hoshi finally left the studio to get back home to do some chores and cook dinner.

"So, that was your friend, Misora," Vul said out of the blue.

"Yeah and you were awfully quiet back there.." Hoshi opened her transer and looked at the FMian.

"Like I said, I don't want to encounter other humans besides you. For now."

Hoshi's ocean blue and purple eyes stared at the fox's bright green eyes. "For now? What do you mean- WHOA!"

Hoshi stopped in her track when a window shattered in front of her. Chaos could be seen in the unoccupied building; electricity shooting all over the place.

"Vul…? W-what's this?" Hoshi asked, backing away slowly.

"EM viruses. Let's leave them alone and head home quick. The Satella Police Force can take care of it," she answered.

"You're crazy! People are gathering here and they might get hurt! Can you do something to distract them?" Hoshi asked, looking around the area and keeping several people away from the building. "It may be vacant now, but it looks like a company. Looks like there's no work for the people who work here today."

A sigh was heard from the transer.

"You want to help? Cause I can't really do anything, there's too many for ME to handle in there."

Hoshi face palmed herself and ran off to an alley. "Okay, so how do we do this?"

Vul closed the transer by will and then laughed. "I can manipulate and take control of you if you want."

"What? No! Well, if it has to be done…" Hoshi exclaimed.

"I was kidding. Just say 'EM Wave Change, your name and, on air'. Simple, right?"

The two fell into silence for a second.

"If I don't get killed, I will thank the heavens," Hoshi mumbled, shaking her head. "Uhhh… EM Wave Change, Fukushima Hoshi, on air!"

The girl looked over herself as she blinked curiously. "White and slightly orange hair..? Ears and tails? A lance…? This feels odd…" she said awkwardly.

"So, are we going or what?" the fox said.

"Yes, yes, we're going."

"Just remember you can use battle chips and go through things by will. That's if you don't want to get smashed. Also, if you ever get into any trouble, blank out your mind immediately and close your eyes."

Hoshi looked that the lance where she could see an illusion of Vul. "Wouldn't that make matters.. worse…?"

"Not at all. Now mush."

Hoshi leaped out of the alley and on top of the building where the viruses began to gather. "I'm not an animal! Well, I am kind of one now , but I'm still human! Just, never mind…"

The girl began attacking the viruses that gathered at the roof, getting rid of them as fast as she could before the police force came.

"There's only a few, but they're quite destructive… And it's so easy to move around in this form," Hoshi muttered.

"Remember, viruses equal trouble no matter what and you're an EM human now," Vul reminded the girl.

"Got IT!" she grunted as she whacked the last virus with the metal pole.

"That should take care of-" Hoshi was interrupted as a shot flew by her face, nearly hitting the green visor and dropping her lance onto the wave road.

The girl looked over to where the projectile came from only to see Megaman aiming directly at her.

"How did you miss that?" Omega-Xis exclaimed.

"My bad.." the boy mumbled.

Hoshi frowned and looked at the lance on the wave road, slowly picking it up with one of her tails.

"I rather have you point him somewhere else, boy," Vul said.

Megaman began to lower his arm down, but Omega-Xis shot it back up immediately. "It's an FMian. Don't lower your guard, kid," he muttered as they shot a few more mega busters.

Hoshi's eyes widened up a bit, and quickly spun her lance to reflect the shots back. "W-what do you want?" she asked in a stoic, but shaky tone.

The girl pointed the blade at the boy in a position that allowed her to launch herself any second.

"Are all FMians like this..?" Megaman asked.

"Not sure.. She doesn't seem to be putting up much a fight, unlike the others. Not really familiar with her at all either."

Vul's illusion appeared in front of the lance Hoshi held onto. "You're Omega-Xis, are you not? Don't drag us into this mess you created," the fox said in a sharp tone.

"More like the mess YOU guys made. What's your name and how come I never saw you before," Omega said instead of asked.

"I'm Vul. But call us Lunar Kyuubi, Megaman. Other than that, I don't know myself."

Hoshi used her tails to slap the boy's arm away from her and began to walk off only to get another shot fired at her.

"Okay, that's it," Kyuubi said, swinging her lance like a bat and making sure the blue boy got hit by the pole instead of the blade. The girl ran over to where the boy landed and made her tails wrap around Omega-Xis' head to keep him from firing anymore.

"Seriously stubborn…"

The boy rubbed the back of his head in pain and then kicked Lunar Kyuubi away, successfully getting her far away from him. The girl hit the floor hard on her back and began to roll a few inches back.

"You better escape before he knocks this merge from the both us," her wizard muttered as she stood up and held her head. Kyuubi swung the lance in front of her as music notes were heard faintly.

"Like we said before, don't drag us in."

Kyuubi shot the light beams towards the boy and escaped before the entire situation got out of hand, undoing her change once she got away.

"Damn it.. They got away," Omega-Xis said after avoiding the attack.

"The Satella polices are here, again. We better leave too.." Subaru said, returning back to himself and being sent to the back of the building.

* * *

"That was close.." the girl sighed as she entered her house. "What do you mean by knocking out the transformation?"

Vul stayed quiet a bit, thinking of a way to explain it to the girl.

"Humans usually feel the pain and experiences the fights while FMians actually get hurt. That means I take all the damages for you instead of the other way around. If I take too much and earn enough wounds, the wave change goes off and they'll know who you really are. Simple, yes?"

Hoshi nodded and plopped onto her bed. "Really, how did I get dragged into this…"

* * *

**Helloooooo! School is so stressful even though it's the second day, guys. **

**I might go on a hiatus soon.. Just saying.**

** Anyways, I was watching last year's International Fair video for Anime/Japanese Club and I CAN LITERALLY HEAR MY FRIENDS TALKING IN THE BACKGROUND, TRYING TO FIND ME ON THE GYM FLOOR. XD I want to join this year too, but I might not be able to. TuT' At least I still remember the dances we learned, I guess.  
**

**Thanks for reading my stories!**

_**~stormy003 **_


	6. Chapter 5

"I can't believe it.. This all feels like a dream still.." Subaru muttered. "Thanks.. Omega-Xis."

"I still wonder… Why did you help the people you're against with in the first place?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Like I said, that's what humans do. I was just being.. human," Subaru told his wizard.

"So, it's normal to help others when you're human…." the alien restated. "Well, I look forward to working with you, Megaman."

Subaru smiled as he nodded to the green and blue alien.

"Mm!"

* * *

"Hey, mom, I'm home!" Subaru announced, walking into the living room.

The boy froze in his path and stared at the similar looking girl in front of his mother. "Umm, who's that?" he asked, pointing a finger at the unknown girl.

"Well, it's your sister, Suyuri, Subaru. She just came back from her trip today," the woman told the boy with a smile on her face.

"Mom, I'm pretty sure I don't have a sister nor do I have a twin… Why does she look AND dress like me…?" he continued, a frown slightly visible on his face.

"Don't mind him, mom. He'll remember sooner or later," Hoshikawa Suyuri said, shrugging a bit.

"Hey, Subaru. How's it going? You sure grew up a lot! It's been quite long since we've seen each other," the girl greeted with a smile on her face.

"Uhhh, right…. I'll just head to bed now.." he said, walking away.

"You know, I wonder why her left eye is covered up," Omega-xis pointed out.

"Probably her everyday hairstyle, I guess…" the boy replied.

An awkward silence came over the two as Subaru continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Your sister is quite… strange…." the FMian said quietly.

"She's not my sister and I seriously don't know her," the boy replied.

"Nope, she's your twin sister, kid. Your wave matches hers just like how it matches your father. The eye she's covering is starting to get on my nerves… I feel like she's able to.. see us EM beings…"

Subaru groaned and turned over, face into his pillow. "Lt's jst tlk abvout ha Lunar Kuubi pherson…." he said, voice muffled by his pillow.

"You're right. Anyways, about Vul, or Lunar Kyuubi she called herself… I know nothing about her, but the other FMians might no something," he said. "She seems to be able to use and summon light, but she may be able to control other things.."

Subaru lifted his head up and looked at his transer. "She didn't seem like a bad person…. Besides, aren't we also hurting the human that alien fused with? We might…. I don't know… Take her life away?" the boy asked worriedly.

"No, kid. We're not going to kill anyone. When we get rid of an EM being, the human would return to normal unharmed," Omega-Xis explained.

"Omega, when you said she was different from the others, what do you mean by that?"

Omega-Xis sighed. "She didn't bother to try and hurt us. She also said to leave her alone.. The other FMians from Planet FM are literally hunting me down to get this Andromeda Key, but Vul didn't bother to. The only way to get her to fight was to start the fight, didn't you see?"

"Does that mean we're attacking the wrong person?" Subaru asked curiously.

"An FMian is an FMian you saw how dangerous she was when she knocked us into a building," he said. "You're change was almost knocked out in an instant."

Subaru heard footsteps nearing his room and closed his terminal quickly.

'Someone's coming…' he whispered.

The person knocked on his door and called him out before entering. "Subaru, it's Suyuri. I'm entering you're room."

The girl opened Subaru's door and invited herself into the somewhat younger boy's room.

"Do you really not remember your own twin?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"I don't even know who you are. Now can I sleep?" he asked awkwardly.

"Not until I get you to remember your older twin!" the girl exclaimed disappointingly.

"You're Hoshikawa Suyuri, mom said, but I don't remember having you here besides mom and I," the boy said, faceplanting into his pillow. "I'm sleeping now."

Suyuri frowned at her brother and began shaking his body. "Don't you dare!"

Subaru continued to ignore the girl as she kept bothering him until she gave up.

"That boy… Lexina, is there anything I can do to help him..?" she asked her hidden wizard.

The abnormal looking sky blue and white fox appeared before her and looked at the door. "He'll remember.." she said, returning to the girl's transer right after.

* * *

"Hoshi. Hey, Hoshi," Vul called.

Hoshi didn't bother to respond to Vul and continued to rest her eyes.

"Hoshi! Hosh- ughh… HOSHI!" the fox yelled.

"What is it, Vul…. It's the weekend…" the girl muttered tiredly.

"Want to try EM Wave Changing again?" she asked, wanting to get a yes from her.

"No."

Hoshi faced away from the transer and began to clear out her mind from stress, unaware of what Vul was planning if she refused.

"You're boring…"

Hoshi finally fell back asleep as Vul began to move, from inside, the transer onto Hoshi's bed, getting it close enough to her for a wave change.

"I'll be borrowing your body for a bit then.. Sorry, but it's needed.." the alien muttered as she forced changed the girl.

"I'll need to travel around this place and get a feel to it without being attacked…"

* * *

"So, Subaru, you may start the wave change," Omega said.

Subaru nodded and brought up his arms. "EM Wave change, Hoshikawa Subaru, on air!"

The boy studied himself for a bit after the change, surprised that it went smoothly.

"How do you feel, kid?"

Subaru continued to look for a little longer and then looked at Omega-Xis. "I feel.. strangely…. normal.." Subaru told his wizard.

'I'm surprised you didn't pass out yet…' the alien mumbled.

"What was that?" Subaru asked.

"Nothing. Let's start your training now," he avoided.

"Training?" the boy that was now clad in blue repeated.

Omega-Xis pulled the boy onto the wave road and stopped in their tracks, causing Subaru to flail in the air for a bit. Subaru then began traveling by himself on the wave road right after he recovered his balance for a little while.

"W-wow, we're going really fast!" the boy exclaimed, admiring the speed they were going at.

"We are now in the wave world, so your body is a lot lighter than usual," Omega-xis said, pulling the boy again.

"Huh..? W-WHA- WAIT!" Subaru exclaimed furiously as he went through the train. "W-we just went right through it!"

Omega-Xis let out a sigh as if the boy was crazy in his head. "You're an EM human now, so you're not made out of matter anymore. Don't forget that and make me repeat it."

"R-right… I'm still not use to that yet…" Subaru said, scratching his head.

"It's that Megaman kid again.." Vul muttered, hiding Hoshi behind a building. "Hoshi, you better not wake up soon.."

The fox then came out from behind and began following the boy to see what they were doing at the moment.

"Training, huh? Why can't Hoshi be like that?!" Vul complained.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry, guys! School means less time to update and, of course, less freedom. –screams NOOOOO- Anyways, Hoshikawa Suyuri and her Wizard/Alien, Lexina, does not belong to me. She was requested to be added in the fanfic, sooooo on to the usual... Hope to befriend you!~ **

**If anyone else wants me to add their OCs into any of my fanfictions, go ahead and PM me. C: **

**Okay, I'm sleeping now night.**

_**~stormy003**_


	7. Chapter 6

"Oh Megaman, Megaman… Wherefore art thou Megaman?" Luna sighed romantically.

"President!" the two boys exclaimed.

"All she can think about right now is that Megaman guy!" Gonta said.

"I wonder who he really is…" Kizamaro muttered.

"Haa..~ He was so cool wasn't he? I wonder what he's doing right at this moment…!" the girl continued.

Gonta and Kizamaro let out an unintentional sigh as the students waited to be called on for a chance to jump over the tobibako. A stream of green light shot across the wave road, passing the elementary school unnoticed with an orange light trailing behind.

"I feel like there's someone following us.." Subaru suddenly said, Omega completely ignoring him.

Hoshi's fox ear suddenly twitched after the boy said that, Vul immediately pulling the controlled body onto a different road. Subaru quickly turned and looked behind him, finding nothing there to follow him.

"… I guess I was wrong…" he muttered, looking back ahead.

"Is something wrong, Megaman?" Omega-xis suddenly asked.

"Huh? Wha? Oh, I think there's someone following us."

Subaru lowered his speed and cautiously looked around again.

'Then it's not just me… I sense that same wave that Kyuubi person had…' Omega muttered with a low voice. 'Go hide behind that building, quickly. I'm sure someone IS following us.. unless it's that annoying police.'

Vul continued to wait until the two left the area and started to cautiously follow them a second later.

'This kid… I really need to be careful….' the alien told herself, making Hoshi unconsciously hold up the lance a little.

The girl began to take slow and light steps to where Megaman disappeared to, sensing his waves and raising awareness of what he was going to do. Vul made Hoshi jump to the top of the building he hid behind and quietly land behind the boy as close as possible, using all nine of her tails to wrap him up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vul demanded, an illusion appearing inside the top blade.

Hoshi stabbed the lance into the floor with force and leaned into its pole. "You're planning to attack us again, right?" Vul asked, making the girl tightening up her tails' grips.

"H-hey! Let go off me!" Megaman said in a hoarse voice, struggling to break free.

Subaru peeked through his visor with one eye, a contorted expression plastered onto his face. 'Her visor looks slightly fogged up, but her eyes look… lifeless..?' he thought.

Hoshi tossed the boy away from her and pulled out the lance as she and Vul continued to stare at Megaman, face looking dead panned. Subaru landed on his back and slowly picked himself up from the ground, a little pain shooting through his body.

"Oww….."

Omega-Xis willingly pointed himself at the girl, shooting a Mega Buster at her and making sure it made a direct hit. Kyuubi brought one of her tails up to the projectile and took the hit, blocking it from hitting her body and allowing the tail to fall back down to her side.

"Whatever it is that you want, I'm not a part of it. If it's a fight you're looking for, go look for someone else because I'm not the one you're looking for," she said, swinging the lance with an arm at Subaru and stopping it by his neck swiftly.

"If you're not one of them, why are you here and what are you going to do with that human?" Omega-Xis asked with a harsh tone.

"Maybe the same reason as you, maybe not. It's best to not attack me and I mean no harm to this girl. This is just self-defense for me to merge with her and keep myself safe," she replied, bringing the blade a bit closer to his neck.

Hoshi began to mutter and snapped out of Vul's control, unaware of what was going on. "..Hngg… Ha.. Wha….. What's going on?" she asked, fully awake from Vul's domination over her will.

Hoshi looked around her surroundings stupidly and then looked at the lance where she nearly injured the EM Human.

"W-what happened?! Vul!" she practically screamed. "What's the meaning of this?!"

Kyuubi brought the blade away from Megaman and held it with her other hand tightly.

"Sorry, Lunar, but I did what needed to be done," she answered.

Hoshi frowned at the answer and purposely dropped the lance onto the wave road. "And what was it that needed to be done?" she asked frustratingly, putting her hands on her hips.

Vul didn't answer for a while as Megaman stood at his place and stared.

'Just needed to get a feel to this place….' Vul muttered.

Hoshi brought a hand up to her visor, covering up her face, and looked over to Megaman as she dropped her arm back down.

"….. Are you planning to hurt us again or.." she asked, awkwardly.

"A-AH, NO, NO! NOT AT ALL!" he said quickly.

"It's that alien's fault for following us anyways," Omega-xis told the girl, looking away.

Hoshi slowly nodded and then bowed a bit. "My apologize, but please do attack me if she did do anything while I was…. She took over my body, didn't she..?" Hoshi asked disappointingly.

Subaru nodded. "It's fine, but I think us attacking you is already done," he said, pointing at the somewhat burnt tail.

"So that was where the pain came from.." she said softly, picking up her weapon from the floor and putting her chin in her hand.

"I'll make sure this doesn't happen AGAIN," she told the two, emphasizing the last word.

Hoshi was then engulfed by a bright blue ring made by a music staff as the boy stared at the now empty space cluelessly.

"So you decided to tail Megaman today, huh? I thought you said you didn't want to get involved with them?" Hoshi asked furiously once she got home.

"I don't and I intend to no get into any fights. I just got curious on what they were doing, okay?" she answered disappointingly.

"..Well then.. Now I think about it….. What day is it again?" Hoshi muttered, looking at her transer. "Crap. It's a Friday… How did I mistaken today as a start of a weekend….. Ehh, I'm sure the teacher won't mind if I came late," the girl rambled, grabbing her bag on the way out.

* * *

"FUKUSHIMA-SAN! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TODAY?! YOU'RE MORE THAN AN HOUR LATE TODAY!" her sensei screamed.

Hoshi flinched at her teacher's voice and instantly bowed down from her instinct.

"I'M SORRY, SENSEI! I'M AT HOME ALONE, SO I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF STUFF BEFORE I LEAVE FOR ANYTHING!" she exclaimed hurriedly.

Her teacher grumbled something for a few seconds and then shooed her away, telling her to take her seat. "Just be sure to catch up!" Sensei said, trying to contain her anger.

Hoshi bowed deeper with shame and then popped back up, running to her seat and getting her materials ready.

* * *

**HI, GUYS! I'M STRUGGLING SO MUCH WITH MY ENGLISH HW! UGHHHHH, I'LL TRY TO POST THIS WEEKEND, OTHER THAN THAT, I HAVE A PROJECT TO FINISH THIS SUNDAY AND MY ESSAY TO FINISH AND STUFF LIKE THAT -SOBBING REAL HARD-**

**ANYWAYS, YEAHHH, I FINALLY UPDATED THE THREE ON-GOING FANFICS, WOOT. SHORT CHAPTER TODAY!**

**DANG IT, VUL. THINK BEFORE ACT!**

**GOOD NIGHT!**

**Anyone ever interested about knowing me? I might post more information about myself throughout my fanfics in these little notes, hurhurhur. But it depends if you like to know me better. Other than that, it'll never be on my profile for any websites(except maybe FB... But I won't tell you what my account is). C:**

_**~stormy003**_


	8. Chapter 7

"Does EM wave changing always have to be this tiring..?" Hoshi moaned quietly, hitting her head lightly on her desk after school.

"Hmmm…. No. Probably because your body is weak. Or it could just be you. Maybe me. I don't know, but usually no," Vul replied.

Hoshi closed her eyes and sighed at the answer, stretching her arms out in front of her.

"You're no help sometimes, you know that? Hoshi said, standing up from her seat and leaving the school campus.

"Well, excuse me for being no help, girly," the being answered back, giving an attitude to Hoshi.

Hoshi decided to ignore her wizard and kept walking straight to her house, wanting to go back to bed as quick as possible.

"I'm so tired…. All I do is EM wave change just once and all my stamina is sapped away right after… Is this normal? Cause if it is, I'm not wave changing anymore…" Hoshi muttered.

"….. WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS, RIGHT? DON'T BAIL OUT ON ME NOW! HOSHI? HOSHI!" Vul yelled, getting no response from the girl.

* * *

"Is it normal for FMians and fused beings to apologize liked that?" Subaru asked curiously.

Omega closed his eyes and sighed.

"Normally, they would attack, but this one is different... She doesn't seem to be from Planet FM….."

Subaru continued to stare at his arm as Omega-Xis continued to think.

"An FMian that hates fighting and avoids it, apologizes after doing something wrong, and never puts up much a fight unless she's angered…" Subaru noted.

"You got that right kid… Strange indeed.."

The two continued to travel on the wave road until they ran into a wall of hidden viruses.

"S-sorry, I wasn't paying much attention… Huh?"

Screaming people were heard inside from the building before them as their electronics continued to blow up.

"EM wave viruses. Perfect. It's time to start your combat training, kid," Omega-Xis told his partner.

* * *

"Now, where is that problematic brother of mine…." Suyuri mumbled to herself as she walked around the house.

"Subaru! … Subaruuuu!" the girl shrugged and decided to take a walk outside after getting no response from her twin.

"I think your brother went out for a walk already," their mother called.

"Alright, thanks mom!"

* * *

"These viruses get even more annoying everytime! Battle card! Predation! Sword!" Megaman said after firing at a few viruses.

"Haa.. haa… ha.. I'll get.. that haa.. Megaman soon!" Detective Goyoda panted, his alarm on top of his head flashing and beeping repeatedly.

"Hmm? What is going on here?"

The detective headed to the front of the crowd and looked at the device on his arm.

"It's that Megaman! And he's surrounded by viruses again!" the man exclaimed.

The blinking blue dot, surrounded by smaller red dots, on his transfer began to move away from the crowd and disappeared.

"GOYODA, GOYODA, GOYODA! I'LL CATCH YOU THIS TIMEEEEEEEE!" he yelled furiously, chasing after the boy.

* * *

Hoshi's transfer started flashing as a call tried to get a hold of her.

"Hmm, I wonder who it is…" she mumbled in a dazed tone. "Hello?"

'Hoshi, how have you been?' her mother asked without a hello.

"Just fine really."

The woman chuckled at her daughter's tired and sarcastic response, letting out a small sigh.

'If this is about school again, you'll survive, dear.'

Hoshi slowly nodded at her mother's response and stared at her schoolwork for a while before answering again.

"How long do you think you'll be over there?"

'… Hmm…. I'm not really sure, hon.. Maybe a month or more,' her mother said with worry. 'Have you been going to school on time?'

Hoshi froze and looked away in a guilty manner.

"Ahhh….. hahaha…." she began, a nervous smile creeping up her heated face as she let out a forceful laugh. "Well, look at the time! It looks like I've got to finish homework and make dinner, hahaha!"

'Oh, well, okay. Sorry if I bothered you, Hoshi,' her mother apologized, a little confused with the nervous laughter.

"OH, NO! NOT AT ALL! THANKS FOR CALLING, MOM! BYE!" Hoshi exclaimed quickyly, closing the call and shutting her transer.

"That. Was close," she said sternly.

"Haaa, troublemakers.." Vul sighed, stretching her front paws; the only arms visible on her body.

"Said the one who's been creating problems for me," the girl countered back, glaring a little.

* * *

"Omega-Xis? What is it that you know about my dad and the accident in space?" Subaru tried asking once more.

"Oh, for the love of god, kid. I already told you I know nothing of him!" the alien said irritatedly.

The boy pouted and puffed out his cheeks a little with disappointment. Megaman landed near the edge of a cliff and cut the wave change off, returning back to normal, as he looked over to the other side of the gap.

"Hm? Is that… Utagai-san? What is he doing up there?"

The antisocial man stood at the edge of a lower cliff opposite to Subaru, frightened at what he was about to do.

"Wait.. He's going to-!"

Subaru cut himself off as Shinsuke fell off the cliff without warning, his trench coat flying off as he did so. The machine he wore on his back unfolded mechanical white and cyan blue wings, allowing him to glide above the trees below him.

"M-MY INVENTION WORKED! HA! HAHAHAHA! THE FLAPPACK, IT'S FINALLY COMPLETE! AND IT'LL BE MINE! ALL MINE!" he said hysterically, flying in circles with his now completed invention.

The machine slowly began to stop working as it ran out of fuel, failing to keep Shinsuke up in the air for a little longer.

"H-huh? AU-UWAHH!"

Subaru immediately took a step forward from where he was as he watched the man fall to his doom, panicking with what to do.

"U-Utagai-san! Quick, Omega! Do something!"

The alien sighed and closed the transer by his own will. "You humans are crazy… And you've forgotten again…"

* * *

"O-ow…" Shinsuke mumbled.

"You got lucky that the tree broke your fall. Are you okay, Utagai-san?" Subaru asked as he got closer to where Utagai sat.

"Ah, yeah I'm alri- Wait…. You're that kid from before! I knew it! You're here to steal my inventions away from me aren't you?! Well, I'm not going to let you have it!" he said furiously, protectively shielding the flappack from Subaru.

The boy's stomach suddenly growled, earning a surprised look from Shinsuke.

"A-ahah… I haven't eaten lunch yet. Sorry!" he exclaimed, pulling out a chocolate bar and breaking it in half.

"Here you go! You must be hungry as well."

The man glared at the candy being handed out to him and then at Subaru, repeating the action a few more times.

"Aw come on. You don't need to be suspicious about everything, see?"

Subaru took a bite out of his half of the broken chocolate bar and smiled at the taste of the sweet, able to earn a calmer look and smile on the man's cautious face.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want a ride back, Subaru?"

Subaru nodded and gave a small smile to the older man.

"I'm fine, thank you! I think I'll go watch the stars for a bit," he replied, earning a nod from Shinsuke.

"Subaru, why did you share your food with him when you were hungry?" Omega-Xis asked curiously.

"He even treated you like an enemy.."

Subaru smiled and stood at his place.

"Just being human," he answered, unaware of Shinsuke's sudden car accident.

"Right… Anyways, he reminds me of an FM life form….. One that doesn't seem to have trust in anyone…"

* * *

Hoshi hummed a little tune as she took a walk around the city; turning at the same corner Subaru was running up to.

"AUGH!"

The impact from Subaru's speed caused the two to stagger and fall backwards in pain.

"Ahh.. oww…" Hoshi said, holding her head for a bit.

"H-Hoshi? S-sorry about that!"

The girl looked up from the ground and caught Subaru's eyes for a second and then blinked.

"N-no.. It's fine… What's got you worked up today?" Hoshi asked as the boy stood up.

"Did you go stealing or something, Subaru-kun..?" she joked.

Subaru laughed inwardly and helped the girl up to her feet.

"And what if I did? I'm just kidding. I'm heading over to AMAKEN right now to share something with Amachi-san. Would you like to tag along?" he asked, taking a glimpse at her face.

'Huh? Is it just me…? Or….'

* * *

"Ehh? Utagai finished his Flappack invention?" Amachi asked the boy.

"Yeah! It looked awesome, the finished invention!" Subaru exclaimed.

Hoshi stood at the doorway and stared at the two. Amachi stood up from his seat and immediately headed to the main computer room, finding Utagai mumbling to himself.

"Shinsuke! I heard that you finally finished your latest invention!"

Utagai immediately flinched at the voice and looked at the man.

" M-Ma-Mamoru! Uh, well, yes I did!" the man exclaimed nervously.

"Is it alright for me to see it?"

Utagai frowned at the man's question and took a step back.

".. You're here to take it away from me, aren't you..?" the man asked suspiciously. "I can't trust you with that. I can't trust anyone with it."

Utagai suddenly grabbed his head and took several steps back.

"Utagai?"

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATINGGGGGGGGGGGGG! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ON THE WEEKENDS, BUT I'LL NEED TO FINISH ALL MY HOMEWORK AND PROJECTS! D:**

_**~stormy003 **_


	9. Chapter 8

Hoshi looked at her terminal and pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on lightly. The girl stretched and pulled her hair back after closing her transer.

"Thanks for offering me to come, Subaru-kun. I should be going now," Hoshi told the boy, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hm? Oh, alright. Bye, Hoshi! See you later! I'm leaving in a bit as well," Subaru said, waving at the girl.

The girl waved back at him and left the building to head over to Sonia's studio.

"I feel something strange about her.." the boy told Omega-Xis before he took a step before himself.

'Eh? Really? I didn't feel anything,' the alien shrugged.

* * *

'Was that your boyfriend?' Vul asked curiously.

"No, I barely even know him, Vul," Hoshi replied calmly.

'Eh? So he's just a friend like that Misora girl?' Hoshi nodded at her transer as she continued down the hall of the lab.

"I met him on the same day I met you just at totally different times."

The fox hummed a little and forcefully closed the terminal.

'I see. We're near the exit right now, so don't talk to me. People are out there,' the fox said lazily.

"You just want to sleep don't you…"

The girl scratched her head tiredly and let out a sigh as she neared the streets in front of AMAKEN lab, suddenly hearing an explosion behind her, causing her to wobble a little.

"…..?!"

The girl turned around swiftly to see a violet beam of light shoot out of the building where the main computer room was located. Subaru, Luna, Kizamaro, and Gonta fell from the violent shake the explosion created, wincing at the impact with the hard ground.

"Vul… What was that?" Hoshi asked, a frighten tone creeping up her voice.

"…. An FMian.."

"FMian?" the girl asked her wizard.

"Yes, one of those FMians that's chasing Omega-Xis, Cygnus. He's the one that can't lay his trust on anyone," Vul told the girl.

"Distrusting… It sounds like a certain person I know…" the girl pondered.

"Hey! No time to think, but you need to act now! There he is!" the fox exclaimed as a blue beam shot out of the building and land on top of the rocket being built.

A man with a light blue complexion dressed in a mainly blue and white swan suit appeared from the beam, his arms crossed together as he stood at the tip of the rocket's nose gracefully.

'What the heck…. Who's that?' Luna asked from a distance.

Hoshi pulled back her bangs nervously and allowed it to drop to the side instead to get a clearer view, the center lock always slightly blocking her view of things.

"Did he perform an EM wave change with another person?" Hoshi asked, backing away a little.

"Utagai. Utagai Shinsuke," Vul said.

"Utagai… -san..?" Hoshi asked.

"His waves match perfectly with Cygnus' despite being very distrustful and I guess sort of greedy…" Vul pointed out.

"Greedy? I don't think so," Hoshi said, hiding behind a bush.

"AMACHI-SAN, YOU SHALL RECEIVE PUNISH MEANT FROM ME!" the man exclaimed out loud. "YOU SHALL PERISH! DISAPPEAR WITH YOUR LAB AND EVERYONE ELSE!"

The fused human shot a ton of sharp stiff blue and yellow feathers at the laboratory from the air, creating more explosions and violent shakes on the surface of the Earth.

"This is going way too far.. What the heck is he even after?!" the girl exclaimed angrily.

"… The Andromeda Key.. Explain later, but your choice now. Fight or leave them be?" Vul offered.

Hoshi looked back at the building where evacuating workers were frantically running away from the face of danger.

"…. I'll.. I'll fight, I guess."

Vul sighed and closed the transer herself as she waited for the saying to be called out.

'No such thing as guessing, alright?'

"EM wave change! Fukushima Hoshi, on air!"

* * *

"AMACHI-SAN!" Subaru called to the injured man.

"Subaru!" the man called back, more projectile feathers being shot at the building.

"Utagai-san transformed?!" the boy asked quickly.

"It was right before my eyes, there's not a doubt about it.." he said as calm as possible.

Another violent shake shook the ground hard and caused everyone to go off balance for a little bit.

"I have to stop him!" the boy exclaimed, running off.

"S-SUBARU!" Amachi called frantically.

* * *

"Hey there, Cygnus. How's work treating you?" Vul asked casually.

The man turned to look at the fox and glowered, returning to attack everything in sight.

"It's Cygnus Wing now. I'm busy, what do you need?" Cygnus asked bluntly.

"Hmmm… What do I need…."

The fox pondered for a while and knocked back some of the feathers being shot at the lab.

"Cygnus, stop this at once!" Megaman exclaimed, finally making an appearance.

'Took long enough..' Vul thought.

Everyone stopped and looked at the boy curiously.

"Ah! Megaman!" Luna exclaimed excitedly.

"Y-you're… Omega-Xis! Vulpecula… You set this up didn't you!?" Cygnus Wing exclaimed, swinging an arm behind him.

The girl lept away from the man before getting hit head on in the stomach and rested her hands behind her head uninterested.

"No, I didn't expect him to be here really," she lied.

"To think we'd meet here, at such a place, Cygnus!" Omega-Xis said.

'Heh, can this get any cheesier,' Vul chuckled.

"You will now refer me as Cygnus Wing! I am 'honored' to meet you, Omega. Now, hand over the key! The key to Andromeda!" the man commanded.

'How come I knew this was coming?' Vul asked.

Kyuubi sighed and waited for the two to finish exchanging greetings, wanting to just knock Cygnus off the rocket's nose.

"I'll have to turn the order down! I won't forgive you, the one who backstabbed me!" the alien on Megaman's arm exclaimed.

"Backstabbed, eh? I wonder what happened," Kyuubi said.

"Then I'll have to annihilate you, traitor, along with this laboratory that's filled with traitors!"

Kyuubi picked up her dual lance that hung in her tails and let out a long tired sigh.

'Finally…' Vul muttered.

"Cygnus feather!"

The man shot a barrage of feathers at the boy, Megaman dodging the shots swiftly and running off. The boy jumped into the air and aimed his own projectile at the man and shot it straight ahead, Cygnus flying off before it landed on him. Kyuubi leaped up to where the man flew off to and swung her blade at the man, only to block her multiple attacks with his sharp rock-hard wings. The man knocked the girl away as Megaman began leaping at buildings and objects to get up as high as the EM being. Kyuubi immediately stopped her heavy fall with her legs pushing back against an object Cygnus hit her towards, watching patiently as the other two collide in the air. The entire group watched carefully with shock written on their face, Kyuubi frowning intently at the scene. The two landed a blow on each other, Megaman landing back onto the ground and Cygnus stopping in midair. Megaman's left shoulder guard cracked at Cygnus' impact with his sharp feathers while Cygnus' right wing broke off a few feathers by Omega.

"Megaman is…" Luna began.

"They both are equally as powerful…" Gonta said.

"That Cygnus Wing guy is powerful!" Kizamaro said.

Hoshi gripped at her lance tightly and teleported behind Cygnus Wing, being noticed a second too late as she gave her dual lance a heavy strong swing, knocking the man towards the middle between Megaman and herself.

"So it looks like you are a dirty traitor as well, Vulpecula," he pointed out to Vul, earning a shrug from the girl.

"I prefer Lunar Kyuubi."

"Why are you holding back, Subaru!? You're going way too easy on him!" Omega-xis exclaimed.

"If I do any heavier damage than this, Utagai-san will-" The boy got cut off by his partner.

"It's the opposite, kid! The only way to rescue a fused human is to actually BEAT him!" the alien yelled.

"… Beat me? How impulsive..!" Cygus exclaimed disgustedly, shooting barrages of feathers at both Megaman and Lunar Kyuubi.

"This attack is getting boring you know," Vul stated, her human partner dodging the feathers quickly.

"Battle card, predation!" Megaman suddenly announced. "Gatling!"

The arm that had Omega-Xis' head connected to suddenly changed into a Gatling gun, catching Hoshi off guard a bit.

'Trouble! Trouble, trouble!' Vul shrieked quietly.

"Hide behind your tails!" Vul exclaimed.

The girl obeyed and pulled all nine tails to the front, four on each side and one above her head as she held on her lance for stray bullets. The boy was able to shoot at both of Cygnus' wings successfully; unaware of what's going to happen next.

"Megaman, you're so cool~!" Luna exclaimed, blushing at the sight.

"Keep at it! Keep shooting!" Gonta cheered.

The Satella Police Force finally came to the area of the fight and came to an abrupt stop, crashing into each other in the process.

"GOYODA, GOYODA, GOYODA! MEGAMAN AND OTHER INDIVIDUALS, SURRENDER PEACEFULLY, NOW!" the detective ordered, wearing a vaccum backpack on his back.

Backup came running behind him with shields in hand as Cygnus closed up his wings to project the bullets back. The being flew in front of the Satella Polices and allowed the projectiles to bounce back at the officers, causing them to dance and run off. The girl unraveled her tails and ran over to protect the police force from the bullets being shot at them, twirling her lance quickly to project it back and knocking some away with regular blocks and swings. The being finally forcefully opened up his wings and stopped the bullets from coming.

"It's my turn now!" he exclaimed, twirling quickly in place.

"Are you alright?" Hoshi asked awkwardly earning a small nod from the detective.

"Wataridori!" she heard the man exclaim as substitutes appeared.

Megaman shot a mega buster at the three birds, missing them completely.

"Th-they're too fast!" he stuttered.

"My minions will keep you BOTH company and for the time being, I'll… " he trailed off, flying off to the wave road.

Megaman watched the man fly off to space, unaware of the upcoming attack.

"Cygnus Wing just…"

"LOOK OUT!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

The boy looked back at the subs and took several hits from the summoned viruses, getting knocked back each time. The girl shot out fire towards the substitutes from her tail, also missing badly with the fast reaction they had. The detective came up to the viruses and began sucking them in to his vacuum, unable to get any in as Subaru shot his projectiles at them and getting rid of them for good. The man fell back and began to pant heavily from the fight the viruses put up with.

"Omega… Cygnus, no, Utaigai-san just abandoned the fight and flew to space!" the boy said worriedly.

Kyuubi walked over to the boy and stared at him calmly, looking over to where Cygnus Wings took off to.

"There's a way for you to get up there as well."

Inside the lab, the workers of AMAKEN were frantically working, searching on the system for errors that might've been encoded by Utagai himself.

"This is... that's strange..." a worker muttered, staring at the screen before him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Amachi asked the man, concern filling in his voice.

The worker turned around to face Amachi and took a deep breath in.

"There's an old abandoned satellite falling back down to earth! It's heading this way!" he exclaimed.

Amachi frowned at the news. "WHAT?!"

A low chuckle came from Cygnus as he watched the satellite fall from the sky quickly. "Hehe, Utagai originally created a plan for revenge... Using it now wouldn't be such a bad idea, hahaha!" the alien laughed to himself.

The crowd around the laboratory on Earth looked up into the sky when a person pointed out the falling satellite.

"What..? A satellite… it's.. falling?!" Subaru asked in panic.

"Is it really falling down at us? That's impossible!" Detective Goyoda exclaimed, catching the two fused human's attention.

'It's probably HIS doing...' Hoshi muttered emphasizing the word 'his'.

"There are only seven minutes and thirty second before it lands! Evacuate the area immediately!" Amachi announced.

Everyone began to scream running off the campus from the lab as Kyuubi stood at her spot and watched the object fall. The detective failed to remain calm and ordered every one to get out as quickly as possible, staying at the same spot he's been at.

"Evacuate now! Quickly!"

'Cygnus is controlling that falling satellite, so we have to get up there as well,' Omega-xis told the boy, Hoshi overhearing it.

"Are you going?" Vul asked.

Hoshi thought for a bit and shook her head.

"No, I believe they can handle this one," Kyuubi told her partner.

"Go? But how?" Subaru asked.

"We're going to use the same method he used!"

Kyuubi walked up next to the boy and pointed at the route leading to space.

"That's the one he used I believe," she said, dropping her hand back down.

"I see…! Thanks," the boy said, leaping up to the wave road and traveling up to space.

"Megaman.. is going to space?" the detective asked, looking at his transer curiously.

"Sir, please evacuate in case anything goes wrong," Kyuubi asked, smiling at the man.

Detective Goyoda frowned a little and stubbornly remained at his spot as Kyuubi walked off behind him returning back to her original form once she passed by some equipment.

Megaman successfully made on board of the falling satellite and began to look around to the FMian.

"I WON'T LET YOU INTERFERE, MEGAMAN!" the fused human exclaimed as the boy spot Cygnus Wing standing on the opposite side of him, his arms crossed at his chest.

'This is only the beginning of the act... I WILL destroy this filthy planet filled with traitors!' Utagai spat harshly.

In the laboratory below the falling object, Amachi remained inside to find a way to stop the satellite from coming any closer, failing to do so.

"It's no use.. I can't take control over that satellite!" he said to himself angrily. "There's only six more minutes left until impact.."

"U-Utagai-san... Why is it that you can't trust anyone?" Megaman asked.

'I've finally realized it.. Disloyalty is a natural instinct in mankind and that THEY SHOULD BE WIPED OFF THE SURFACE OF THE UNIVERSE CLEAN!' he exclaimed.

Omega-Xis couldn't take the man's reasons to heart and decided to scold Utagai.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" the alien yelled. "Disloyalty? Treachery? Those qualities are mankind's only instinct? Then what about Subaru and his action towards you!? Don't tell me you forgot that this idiot shared with you half of his food even though he was famished."

"Omega?" Subaru called curiously.

Utagai reacted to the statement the alien gave him and began remembering what happened the day before. The man suddenly screamed as the wave change began to cancel out, Cygnus panicking at the results.

"W-what?! My... body...! My... freedom!" he grunted.

"He's starting to lose control!" Subaru pointed out.

"Subaru! Shoot at him, NOW!" Omega-Xis told the boy as he took in a battle card.

Hoshi checked her terminal constantly and looked back up at the sky a little worried if the results would fail.

'ONLY TWO MINUTES AND THIRTY SECONDS LEFT!' Amachi warned, desperation filling in his voice.

"How long do you think this will take him?" the girl asked Vul.

'Well, if he's lucky then maybe an hour,' the alien said.

Her partner frowned at the statement and shook her head, replying to the fox.

"We'd be dead by then..."

Hoshi waited for a little longer nervously before looking up, noticing red streaks in the sky falling away from the lab and into the ocean.

'It looks like he successfully did it..' Hoshi muttered, smiling a little.

The workers cheered happily and sobbed in relief as they saw pieces of the broken satellite redirecting it's target.

"W-WE'RE SAVED!" they exclaimed.

"Is he a friend…? Or a foe…?" the detective said out loud to himself.

'Close call, I must say,' Vul said as Hoshi walked away from the group. 'I was expecting him to fail.'

Hoshi shook her head and closed her transer carefully.

"I trust that he can handle these situations himself if he even wanted too," Hoshi chuckled.

* * *

**So, busy. Don't know if I should continue… Hmm.. /: -sigh- Procrastination at it's finest...  
**

_**~stormy003**_


	10. Chapter 9

Hoshi collapsed onto her bed tiredly after the entire event at AMAKEN, looking at her transer in silence. The girl suddenly groaned and turned on her bed uncomfortably, sitting up straight after a few seconds had passed.

"Hey, Vul?" Hoshi asked.

The fox appeared out of her blue Pegasus transer and stared. An awkward silence passed the two as they continued their little staring contest, Hoshi breaking away first.

"Did Cygnus call you Vulpecula? Like the constellation in the starry night sky?" Hoshi asked curiously, blinking out her weary state.

"Constellations? I mean i know you guys can see stars from down here, but what is a constellation?" Vul asked.

Hoshi dropped her arm off the bed with disbelief, her hair suddenly in a mess.

"Well, a constellation is a group of stars that create a recognizable pattern in the sky... Scientists name them when they figure out what the patterns create," Hoshi explained. "Some examples of constellation names are Cygnus, Vulpecula, Ophiuchus, and Taurus.."

Vul settled down a little and tried resting on the floor next to the girl's bed.

"That sure does sound like our names... I guess you could say we are named after your so called constellations.."

"That Omega-Xis guy though.. He isn't named after anything I know of," Hoshi continued.

"Right... By the way, Girly, are you visiting your friend Misora today or what?" Vul asked, flying back into the transer and leaving a small disintegrating trail of neon orange.

Hoshi sat silently and thought for a bit, falling off her bed after she realized she hasn't visited her friend yet.

"REMIND ME THIS EARLIER NEXT TIME!" the girl whined, getting up from the floor and dashing out madly from her room.

'Sorry, kid, but I would've delayed your time even longer if i wanted to,' Vul said, chuckling mischievously.

"DID YOU TURN OFF MY ALARM ON HER OR SOMETHING?!"

'Maybe, maybe not~!' Vul sang.

The girl ran to the train station clumsily, her chest burning from the long distant sprint. The doors began to close on the girl as she reached out her hand to jump into the freight only to be grabbed by another person and dragged in quickly. The train's automatic door nearly closed on her foot once she was dragged in by another girl, falling over onto the floor.

'Ah... ow... Thank you very much...' Hoshi muttered, rubbing her head in pain.

"You're very welcome!" a peppy female voice responded. "You got lucky that you made it on time, otherwise you'd only be able to make it halfway in here."

Hoshi stood up and brushed her clothes from the heavy fall. Looking up to see the girl who helped her, Hoshi's eyes widened a little as she took in the girl's appearance; almost exactly like Subaru. The girl wore identical looking purple shirt and pair of pants with a blue fingerless glove unzipped jacket over the shirt topped with a silver shard pendant, the pants, pendant, and jacket looking just like the boy's. A T-bracelet was visible over her gloved wrist and to top off her outfit wear the identical blue boots she wore. Her dark brown hair was tied up into a half-moon pony tail as her bangs were pulled away on the right side of her face, revealing her brown eye, and the rest on the left covered her left face.

"My name's Hoshikawa Suyuri, and you?" the girl introduced herself.

"Hoshikawa...? Y-Y-YOU... YOU LOOK A LOT LIKE SUBARU-KUN!" Hoshi exclaimed in a panicky tone, backing up a little in shock.

The identical girl smiled and tilted her head to the side, brushing her bangs a little out of her face.

"You know Subaru? How sweet! I'm his older twin and you haven't told me your name yet!" the girl replied, opening up her eyes and dropping her bangs back to where it was.

"A-ah, right! My name! ... What was... RIGHT, RIGHT! I'm Fukushima Hoshi!" Hoshi answered back, still confused with the entire jig.

'Did you just forget your own name?' Vul asked, laughing to herself.

'Shut up, this is just very shocking.'

"Did you just say something, Hoshi-chan?" Suyuri asked, flashing an innocent grin to the new acquaintance of hers.

'Hoshi-chan..? Already talking to me so formally?' Hoshi thought awkwardly. "No! Not at all, I was just wondering what Subaru-kun is doing!"

"Ehh? Does that mean you take interest in my brother?" the brown haired girl asked, swiping her bangs away to reveal and wink.

Hoshi turned a little red and lowered her eyes.

"What? No! He's just a friend!" the girl exclaimed.

Suyuri began to laugh at the reaction she got out of the girl and allowed her bangs to fall back in front of her left eye. Hoshi's face softened at the girl's laugh and smiled, joining in the laugh with her.

"So, which stop are you going to get off at?" Suyuri asked after their laughter died down.

"The next one. It seems like we're almost there," Hoshi replied.

"Aah! I'm getting off at the next stop too! Wanna hang out for a little bit?"

Hoshi blinked and smiled after silence caught up to them.

"Sure, I don't mind.." the girl replied quietly.

The two girls continued to talk until they arrived to their designated location.

"So, where are you headed to?" Suyuri asked.

"To a friend's place. She can wait so don't worry," Hoshi replied. "How about you?"

"I see.. Well, I was walking around to get the feel of Echo again," Suyuri said. "Hey, want to go shopping? You could use a new style and wear cute clothes!"

Hoshi looked over at the girl with confusion and tilted her head.

'Excuse me..?' Hoshi mumbled. "I didn't quite catch that..."

"Come on, let's go clothes shopping!" Suyuri exclaimed.

'C-clothes shopping?' Hoshi repeated quietly, blushing shyly at the statement.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Normally, I'm not like this, but you do need to clean up a little," the girl replied.

'Clean up...?'

"Besides, you'd look good in quite a lot of outfits!"

'She's just rambling now..' Vul suddenly said.

Suyuri grabbed Hoshi's arm and pulled her away into a clothing store nearby as she continued to reason the girl with fashion.

"I understand that you dress in a more masculine way like I do, but it does look a bit messy.. A slate colored short sleeved collared short jacket with cyan colored edge and a creamy yellow baggy fingerless gloved shirt with green lines and hems. Slate colored pants with 2 cyan bands hanging on them and cream sneakers with green lines and heel are matched with your shirt and jacket," the girl noted, looking at Hoshi's clothes. "It doesn't seem to fit in with each other..."

Hoshi stared at Suyuri uncomfortably, getting dragged around the store as the girl picked out some clothes.

"R-really? I think it fits just fine..." Hoshi said. "My pink hair and blue eyes also some how blends in with it I think, well that's what my friend, Tsukasa-kun, said.."

Suyuri held out some clothes to the girl in pairs and grinned.

'I know this is sudden, but I happen to be an idol,' the girl whispered, shoving Hoshi into the nearest changing room.

'Oh great, another special friend who's an idol! And then there is me, an ordinary girl!' Hoshi thought nervously.

A few seconds later, Hoshi came out of the dressing room in a green high-low skirt with a white baggy tank top, a yellow cardigan to cover up her arms.

"Hmmm, next one!" Suyuri called.

Hoshi sighed and returned to the stall for the next outfit the girl picked. A few more seconds later, the girl came back out in red jeans and a grey crew neck.

"It seems a bit... eh..." the girl began. "Next!"

Hoshi went back in to change her clothes again and stepped back out after her swap. The girl was now clad in a white and purple striped short sleeved shirt with a black sleeveless jacket, a hood connected to it. The striped shirt had loose drooping sleeves, slipping off her shoulders about a good inch. Black short shorts were matched with the jacket and shirt and underneath the shorts were red tights. To top off the outfit the girl wore a black loose large cap with a pair of shades resting at it's rim.

"Black or brown boots would go great with this outfit!" Suyuri commented, running off to find the pair of boots.

"Question, Suyuri... Why do I have a pair of shades for these clothes?" Hoshi asked, looking upwards.

"Why not? It looks good, right?" Suyuri asked. "I'm going to have you wear this out!"

'I guess so...' the girl mumbled.

* * *

"Thanks for spending time with me, but I should get going now," Hoshi said, tying up the laces on her new brown knee high boots.

Suyuri smiled and gave a nod.

"No, thank you for agreeing to this! It was nice meeting you! Would you like me to say hello to Subaru for you?" the girl offered.

Hoshi stood up and gave a quick stretch, sticking out her hands right after. Suyuri accepted and returned the gesture casually. A quick sky blue and silver wave flashed next to the girl with the pendant, catching Hoshi a little off guard.

"Sure, why not? It was nice meeting you as well. I'll be seeing you around then," Hoshi said, waving to the girl and walking off.

Suyuri happily waved at the girl as she left for the studio, continuing her search for her twin brother, Subaru.

'Vul, did you see white waves suddenly appearing next to Suyuri out of nowhere?' Hoshi asked quietly.

'It's another FM-ian, I believe...' Vul replied.

"I see... Well, we're not going to do anything about it unless she goes beserk then."

Hoshi entered the studio and waltz into Sonia's room casually, knocking the door before entering.

"Hey, Misora," the girl greeted tiredly, looking around the occupied room.

"Hey, Hoshi! Whoa... What's with the clothes today? It's not like you.." Misora commented.

Hoshi chuckled and sat down on the couch before her, leaning her head backwards and allowing her hat and shades slip off.

"I met a new friend and she made me change my fashion senses. Don't worry, I'll revert back to my usual clothes soon," the girl replied, slurring some of her words.

"Interesting... Why don't you come with me for clothes shopping then? I'll get you tons of cute clothes!" Misora offered .

"Ehh... It's just clothes though..." Hoshi sighed, standing up and walking behind the couch to pick up her accessories.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" Misora exclaimed earning a small smile from Hoshi.

Hoshi set down her cap and shades next to her on the couch and grabbed the sheet music in front of her. Misora smiled and sat down next to her close friend, leaving her guitar next to the couch.

"So, when is you're next concert?" Hoshi suddenly asked.

"Hmmmm, I'm not even sure myself.. Ask my crappy manager if you like," the girl hummed, annoyed with the thought of her manager. "I really don't care what he does, just as long he let's me do what I want, but nooooo! He has to be an arse about everything!"

Hoshi laughed at the face expressions Misora was making as she mentioned her manager in a cold disgusted way.

"It's a good thing he knows nothing about me and I've been visiting for how long now? More than two years," Hoshi pointed out.

"Ah, he's just a greedy old pig slack, a money grubber you know?" Misora commented, making frowning pig faces and puffing out her cheeks.

The two girls began to burst out laughing at their own silly conversation, leaning back onto the comfortable couch. Their laughter began to die down as they tried to catch their breath after a moment.

"You know, I should bring you up stage with me the next concert. I'll have you watch out for Gold or he'll start using you to rack up some more money," Misora sang.

"Might as well not bring me up there then, haha. But whatever you say," Hoshi replied.

Misora chuckled and scratched her head, grinning sheepishly.

"Is there school tomorrow?" Misora asked curiously.

Hoshi sighed and gave a nod to the girl.

"Don't be late~ You're always late to school when I call you," the singer giggled.

"Righttttt, it's not like I want to go to school," the student said, frowning a little.

Misora scanned her friend's outfit again, looking over the clothes several times.

"... I can't take your clothes seriously," Misora suddenly said. "I admit that it looks cute on you, but it's wayyy abnormal for you to where volunteerily."

'She's quite right, you know?' Vul suddenly commented. 'It's not really right seeing you actually wear girly clothes, Girly."

'Then don't call me girly...' Hoshi muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Misora asked.

"Not at all. Just thinking to myself."

* * *

'So, who do you think Megaman could be?' the fox asked.

"Eh? Why this all of a sudden?" Hoshi asked the fox, walking back home after her visit.

'Just curious. You must be suspecting someone right?'

Hoshi stared straight ahead and thought for a bit.

"I kind of do actually... He sort of reminds me of someone..." Hoshi began.

'Hoshikawa Subaru?' Vul asked.

"Correct, but I don't think I should suspect him for anything. He seems like an innocent person," the girl replied.

'Innocent as in...?'

"As in not making contact with an alien."

Hoshi suddenly remembered Subaru's visualizers he always had on his head.

"Or maybe not..." Hoshi corrected herself slowly. "The visualizer does allow him to communicate and see living EM-Waves..."

'Does that mean you ARE suspecting him?' Vul continued.

"I guess so. Can't really do anything about that, but try to prove the theory right," the girl responded, taking off her hate quickly to brush her bangs and putting it back on.

'Then we shall. Keep a close eye on him,' the alien suggested.

"Does it look like I have the time to do that?" Hoshi asked awkwardly, blushing a little. "It's not like I want to stalk him.."

Vul began to laugh out of nowhere and stopped to calm down.

'I understand what you are thinking, but just looked out for him when he's near, simple?'

Hoshi smiled and looked at her opened transer.

"That works too. Only when I bump into him though and what about his twin, Suyuri? That white and blue FM-ian I saw earlier.. How come I saw it?" Hoshi asked.

Vul thought for a moment and began to hum in deep thought.

"I'm not sure... Normally humans can't see us unless we allow them to, not even the faintest tiny wave would be visible. You're different. I never showed myself to you, but I noticed you staring at me curiously the day I followed you," the orange alien explained.

"That's weird... I'm able to see aliens like you even if you don't want to show yourself and Subaru-kun can see the entire wave world with his visualizer. Then what about Suyuri? Do you think she's acquainted to that being?" Hoshi asked, opening the front door to enter.

'She could be... Who knows? Us FM beings tend to keep our partners hidden when we are merged together. We don't want the Satella Police to suspect you humans and capture us. It'll be very inconvenient if your identity was revealed because they would know who to look for to catch the FM-ians. If your identity is hidden they won't know where we are. It's a win-win situation, really. Humans don't get into trouble while us aliens get to merge with the perfect vessel and help you humans stay safe, not really..' Vulpecula explained.

"How nice..." Hoshi muttered sarcastically, taking out a bowl of salad in the fridge to eat.

"Well It's nice for us, but I don't know about you guys," the fox said, leaving the device. "Oh, by the way, I hid some grass in your salad."

Hoshi's eyes widened a little at the statement as she set down her utensil and pushed the fresh vegetables away from her.

"... Pfft.. I was just messing with you! Have you forgotten? I'm not made of matter! I can't grab onto grass or anything like that!" the alien laughed.

'I feel like an idiot now..' Hoshi muttered, faceplanting the table.

* * *

**Heyyy, sorry it took so long for me to update guys! Lots of school work and I had community service today. We raised $1 million+ today~! So proud of everyone who went to Light The Night! It was an amazing night indeed, very memorable!**

**Anyways, what do you think of Hoshi's outfit? Weird and out of place? Nice? Clownish? I'd like to know your opinions after reading this chapter! If you were to give her a new outfit and color scheme, what would it be like? Private message or review your answers! I'll enjoy reading them all! xD**

**I made a new character a few days ago and I don't know what anime I should let her represent for. Her name is Himura Minako and I haven't created information or a color scheme for her yet. I was thinking of letting her represent Hunter X Hunter along with Yukimura Kiyoko/Kuromi, but normally I don't have ultiple OCs for one series. Your opinion?**

_**~stormy003**_


	11. Chapter 10

"So what are you going to do now, Hoshi?"

The girl slipped on her usual baggy cream and bright green shirt over her head, sticking her fingers through the glove holes of the shirt. Vul continued to watch her partner lazily get ready for the day and flipped onto her back boringly.

"Planet AM to Hoshi, oh wait, we're on Earth. You have school today so hurry up!" the alien joked.

"I don't really care about school, but what's the hurry?" Hoshi piped up, slipping on her transer and checking the time.

Vul warped into the device and stared directly at the girl's ocean blue eyes.

"It's school. Why don't you ever go to school early?" the fox asked.

"... Accidents happen, enough said!" the girl said brightly, hiding her frustration.

'Accident, huh?'

"Let's just go now," Hoshi said swinging her backpack onto her shoulder.

The girl walked out of the house and headed over directly to school, stretching her arms above her head.

"Sensei better not lecture me again... I'm actually going to be earlier than usual today," Hoshi told herself.

* * *

'Today, I will make that Subaru go to school TODAY!' Luna growled to herself.

The girl slowly reached over to the doorbell, the door suddenly swinging open before her finger made contact with the button. Subaru gave a long tired yawn and rubbed at his eyes, bags forming underneath them.

'I'm going to school now, Mom...' the boy muttered walking away from the building.

Luna's jaw dropped wide open as she stared at the boy with disbelief. The girl turned over to look at his mother and pointed at the boy with shocked, a bunch of noise coming out of her throat, yet no words came out.

"H- Wha- Wh- HUH?!" the girl exclaimed.

"I know, I'm surprised myself," Subaru's mother said, putting weight on her left leg.

"Bye, Mom! I'll catch up with Subaru and see how he's doing!" Suyuri exclaimed, dashing out of the door to catch up to her brother.

"Have fun you two!"

Luna sputtered a few more words and earned a pat on her shoulder, her right eye now twitching with confusion. The door behind her closed shut softly, leaving the girl there all by herself.

"... W-WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

* * *

Subaru gave another long yawn as he headed to the bus station with his sister following behind him excitedly.

"How are you so energetic for school..?" the boy asked, looking over at his twin.

His lowered eyelids made him look really tired and uninterested even though his voice only sounded strain from the lack of sleep.

"Well, you're finally going to school after how long now? And it's also by your own will! How can I not be happy?" Suyuri asked, smiling brightly at the boy.

Footsteps were heard behind the two as they continued to wait for the late vehicle to come, a light poke suddenly contacted the back of Subaru's neck.

"Ah! Wha-?" Subaru said, looking behind him.

The boy's tired brown eyes made contact with ocean blue eyes once again as he eyed the person behind him curiously. Hoshi gave a small smile and lifted up her hand to give a small quick wave.

"Hey. You look like you had a rough night," the girl began, yawning a little.

"I guess you can say that..." Subaru trailed off, looking away a little.

The boy's memory from yesterday and of course last night began to flow back into his brain, increasing in speed every few seconds.

_'Hey, Subaru?' Omega-Xis asked._

_"What? What is it?" his partner replied._

_'Remember when you mentioned classmates and school?'_

_Subaru didn't reply back to the alien, not wanting to talk about the place he's been isolating himself from._

_'What's a school? And why don't you go to school like what you mother asks you to do?' the alien continued._

_"... It's a place to study.. And I don't want to go," Subaru finally said, breaking the small silence he kept up._

_'I want to see this place called 'school'! Come on, let's go to 'school'' Omega-Xis suddenly exclaimed, emphasizing the word every time he mentioned it._

_"No thanks. I can study here at home where I feel most comfortable with."_

_The alien groaned a little and began to throw a fit._

_'I want to go to school! It's boring here! Subaruu! Hey!'_

_Hours, minutes, seconds, milliseconds and much more continued to pass by as the day continued with the whining alien and the poor irritated boy, the sun beginning to set._

_'I WANT TO GO! I'M BOREDDDDDD! SUBARUUUUUUU, LET'S GOOOO!'_

_The boy groaned and tightened his grip on his pencil, trying his best to ignore his wizard. __Even more time passed and it was now night time, Subaru trying to sleep and Omega still complaining and whining to get what he wants._

_'SUBARU! SCHOOL! I WANT TO GO! NOW! NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW, NOWWWWW!'_

_Subaru snapped opened his eyes to a glare and promptly sat up from bed without delay, getting off his bed and turning on the lights. The boy took out one of his shirts and walked over to where his transer was, the device Omega-Xis was inhabiting in temporarily or so he said._

_'Ha?' the alien said, unaware of the deadly presence around his chosen partner._

_Loud banging and clanking noises were now heard along with several screams and struggling groans in the boy's room, waking up the other family members in his house. Subaru was now panting heavily, staring at the device in frustration as it shook and moved side to side, Omega-Xis' voice being muffled by the cloth._

_'MMMFFH! MPHMF!' the alien tried saying._

_'Subaru? What are you doing up there? Are you trying to construct a sofa or something?' his mother asked. 'Go to sleep!'_

_"Okay, Mom!" the boy replied as he returned his attention to the transer._

_"We are NOT going to SCHOOL, you got that?!" the boy gritted._

_'MFHHHHH MFFHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

_"_You seem to look tired yourself," Subaru pointed out after remembering the horrid experience of sleep deprivation.

Hoshi let out a chuckle and gave a small shrug.

"Slightly.. Hello, Suyuri-san," Hoshi greeted normally, looking at the girl closely.

"Hiya!" the female twin replied.

The sky blue and silver waves from yesterday were nowhere to be found near the girl, leaving Hoshi a little doubtful.

'I'm sure there was white or silver waves near her...' Hoshi thought.

"Aww, you're not wearing the clothes I picked out for you today!" Suyuri whined.

"Ah... Right... Sorry," the girl replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Wear them tomorrow, okay?" Suyuri asked, smiling at Hoshi brightly.

"... Fine, fine.." the girl reluctantly agreed.

"Yes! You'll look great!"

Hoshi sobbed a little to herself as the bus finally arrived, loading the students to bring to school. Subaru sat down in the empty middle row as Suyuri shoved Hoshi next to the boy and sat down next to her. The two students almost collided their heads together, missing by an inch.

"Careful, Suyuri-san, you don't want us to get hurt now," Hoshi said uncomfortably.

The girl just let out a giggle and stuck out her tongue playfully as she knocked her own head lightly with her fist. Hoshi smiled and shook her head, trying to get comfortable on the seat in between the twins.

"Are you alright?" Subaru asked, giving a tired smile to the girl next to him.

"Just fine, don't worry about me."

* * *

Finally arriving at Kodamasho Elementary School, Subaru and Hoshi parted ways with Suyuri and went to class after dropping her off at the office for her class. The two chattered tiredly and exchanged laughter and jokes to each other on the way to their classroom, A-2.

"This is our classroom and your seat is over here right behind me. It's good to finally have you in class," Hoshi said, sticking out her hand for a shake.

The boy smiled and returned the gesture without hesitation.

"Likewise."

"You know, school was never really entertaining for me, but since you're here now, let's see how things turn out like," Hoshi told the boy, sitting down in her seat.

Subaru nodded and sat down in his own assigned seat letting out another tired and contagious yawn.

'Whoa, Luna-san, what sorcery did you use on him?' Gonta asked surprisedly.

'Really, I don't know... He just.. went,' Luna replied.

'At least he's now in class and the attendance sheet will finally be completely filled," Kizamaro said.

'So this is a school...' Omega-Xis said entertainingly.

'Yes, yes, now, be quiet and don't you dare do anything funny since you got what you wanted,' Subaru hissed quietly.

'Leave that to me! It may be even better than being cooped up in that room of yours,' the alien exclaimed.

Subaru slapped his forehead and groaned a little, leaving Hoshi a little confused.

'Is he crazy or is it just me?' Vul asked with interest.

'Ha, I don't even know.. Maybe he seriously didn't have enough sleep,' Hoshi replied.

"Fukushima-san!" the teacher called catching the attention of the students in the room.

Hoshi flinched and looked up over to the teacher of the class, staring at her awkwardly and a little frightened. The teacher continued to stare back at the girl with a straight face on, looking a little to serious for the girl's liking.

'W-what, did I fail a test of something?' Hoshi asked herself. 'Impossible.. We haven't had a test yet and I never failed a single one.. Well, yet...'

The teacher finally softened her face expression and changed it to a smile.

"Thank you for coming on time today for once," she said sincerely.

Hoshi let out a breath and sank a little in her seat.

"Please don't scare me like that.." the girl practically begged.

The teacher chuckled and sat down at her desk, taking out the things she needed for her lessons.

"What did she mean by 'for once?'" Subaru asked, leaning over to talk to the girl.

"Every single day I come to class late and I mean really late," Hoshi shrugged.

"Hoshikawa Subaru-san, thank you for attending class with us today," the teacher said, giving him a smile.

Subaru loosened up a little after she thanked him, his heartbeat slowing down a little from the scare.

"We're one and the same," Hoshi joked, giggling a little.

Subaru chuckled at the girl's statement and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Lesson in class continued on silently as their teacher continued to teach the class the subject math, Omega-Xis growing really bored and losing his interest in school.

'Aughhhh, this is so boring...' he complained.

'Shhh... You said you'd be quiet..' Subaru said, putting a finger up to his lips.

An hour passed as class continued at it's usual pace, Hoshi yawning a little.

'Bored, bored, bored! How do you survive here?!' the alien exclaimed.

Subaru forced his transer closed as it continued to clap and open whenever his wizard talked.

'Be. Quiet!'

Another hour passed by as the teacher moved onto the next subject to teach, Subaru now resting his head on the transer to keep it shut. The bpy's head continued to bounce up and down as the alien complained about being so bored to death.

'That's it, I'm out of here!' Omega-Xis exclaimed, leaving the device and going through the black board.

"A-ah! Wait!" Subaru suddenly said, standing up from his seat.

Hoshi blinked at the board after seeing a quick zap of green waves hinted with dark blue, curiously looking behind her to see the boy blush at his actions.

"Is something the matter, Hoshikawa-san?" the teacher asked.

"N-no, nothing at all, Sensei.." the boy stuttered.

Hoshi rolled her eyes and smiled at his response amusingly, sticking out her tongue at the boy playfully. Subaru noticed and gave a sheepish grin at the girl as he sat back down in his seat, returning his attention to the book before him.

* * *

Class finally ended a few moments after the commotion Omega-Xis created in class, Suyuri coming in class to find her twin and Hoshi.

"Ah! Hoshi-chan! Subaru!" the girl called, the two snapping their heads towards her.

Hoshi and Subaru smiled at Suyuri and waved back at her, packing their things quickly to meet up. Luna walked over towards the two with her lackeys and smiled confidently at Subaru.

"Subaru. I have something to talk to you about," the president said, her hands on her hips.

"Like...?"

Luna grabbed the boys arm and then walked out of the room quickly to start a tour for the boy for not being at the school for a whole 3 year.

"..."

"Looks like I'll stay here and wait then..." Hoshi said, looking away.

Suyuri nodded and followed the group to get a better look at the entire place, making sure nothing happens to her brother.

"I'll just keep an eye out for them.."

* * *

**Stormy: Next chapter will contain-**

**Hoshi: A fight!**

**Stormy: ... Please don't cut me off like that...**

**Hoshi: Sorry, I just had to! -sticks out tongue playfully-**

**Vul: I messed up with your poll, Stormy.  
**

**Omega-Xis: You know they won't fall for that..**

**Stormy: Haha, thanks for telling me. There's a poll on my page so check it out if you like and vote for your favorite OC! If you don't know the others, check out my other stories! **

**Subaru: Hey, isn't Friday Halloween?**

**Sonia: Bingo! And we'd like to ask you readers random things! **

**Vul: Don't worry it's not personal. In every story, Stormy will post a random question the same for each until she posts the NEXT chapter of the stories.**

**Omega-Xis: So if they post a question in this fanfic the other fanfics will have the same question and then when she updates each stories' chapter, the newest chapter for all stories being written will have a different question to be answered. Stormy will answer the question they ask for you guys as well.**

**Sonia: You can also send a random question to Stormy through PM or review and they will answer your question in return!**

**Stormy: Right, right... Anyways.. Question, Are you excited for Halloween? Good! What are you going to dress up as? Me? Of course I'm excited! I'm dressing up as Pokemon Trainer/Gym Leader Green. I'm going to need to find an Eevee, hehe... My close friend and I usually dress up as each other's rivals/partners and it has never changed. Let me know your answer! This same question is going to be on To Forget Or To Be Forgotten, The One Dream, and Challenge Accepted? since it hasn't been asked yet.**

**Everyone: Enjoy the chapter and answer in review or just PM! Bye!**

**_~stormy003_  
**


	12. Chapter 11

"Do you think Subaru-kun and Suyuri-san will be alright?" Hoshi asked out loud.

No one was near her to hear her speak to the invisible being near her. Vul stretched and then yawned obnoxiously making Hoshi stare at her weirdly and uncomfortably.

"Want to answer my question yet, Vul?"

"Huh? What was that?" the orange fox alien asked.

'Dear lord..' Hoshi muttered. "You know what, I'll go follow them as well."

"Be my guest! I'll be in your transer sleeping," Vul announced, zapping straight into the blue device.

'Lazy fox…'

The girl stood up her seat and walked over to the classroom's exit and entrance, unaware of the figure hiding on the other side of the door.

'Hmmm, if I was that class president, where would I take Subaru-kun..?' the girl thought opening the door and walking out. 'What do I do now? This place is pretty big..'

The person hiding decided to take a quick chance and cover up the girl in deep thought's vision, making her panic a bit. Hoshi looked over to her right to pry off the source blocking her eyesight and then to the left, unable to shake it off.

'Gloves.. For sure it's not Subaru-kun and Suyuri-san said she was going to follow them….' The girl though, grabbing the hands.

"Guess who first and I'll let you go," the voice said.

'Familiar yet unfamiliar…' the girl said, frowning a little. "Err….. F-Futaba-kun?"

An awkward silence filled between the two, side conversations from other students surrounding them. The girl began to panic again until the boy chuckled and removed his hands from her face.

"You are correct!" Tsukasa approved, slowly halting his laughter. "Did you think you were wrong?"

Hoshi released her breath she was holding in and then turned around to look at the green haired boy.

"Don't scare me like that…!" the girl said, frowning at Tsukasa and walking away.

"Haha, sorry about that. So what's the hurry?" Tsukasa asked, jogging a little to catch up to Hoshi.

"I need, or well, want to find my friends," Hoshi replied, her hair flowing gracefully as she sped walked down the hall.

"I see. Would you like help? I won't be much of help though."

"If you are willing to, I guess, but wait, why were you waiting near my class for, Futaba-kun?" Hoshi asked, a blush beginning to creep onto her face.

"Hmmm, why was I- Oh yeah!"

The boy took out a brand new preserved floral hair tie and dangled it out in front of Hoshi, glancing for a reaction.

"Does this belong to you? I believe I found it near the classroom's entrance," Tsukasa told the girl, smiling brightly.

Hoshi stared at the hair accessory and blinked without a clue as she shook her head.

"I believe it does not belong to me," the girl answered back just as clueless.

The boy's smile twitched a little as his right eye brow rose and twitched as well.

"Are you sure? It has a small label on the bag with your name on it."

Hoshi was now looking through classrooms and labs for the twins, anxious for mainly Subaru's well-being.

"Must be mislabeled then? I have never seen that hair tie before," the girl answered, closing a classroom's door.

Tsukasa sighed and set his hands on his hips disappointedly.

"Have you forgotten?" the boy suddenly asked, his smile beginning to die.

"Oh, I think I found them," Hoshi said, sighing a breath filled relief. "Forgotten what? The day we began talking?"

"Oh, so you didn't forget," Tsukasa said smiling again. "Here. It belongs to you now."

The boy took out the hair tie and bounded Hoshi's hair together with it quickly. Hoshi looked over to Tsukasa with a flustered face, her ponytail following her movement.

"What's up with you? We never really exchanged gifts before so why now? And I didn't get you anything, Futaba-kun," Hoshi said guiltily.

"That's fine! I wanted to keep it a secret anyways. Just doing something new, you know? Experimenting?"

"Experi… That's so not experiment…"

"You should go meet up with your friends now," Tsukasa told his friend, giving a quick shove. "I'll see you later!"

And with that, the boy proudly left the confused red-faced girl alone in the hallway.

"Okay then…."

'Who was that?' Vul asked.

"Oh right, you never saw him before. Futaba-kun is just a friend. Why?" Hoshi replied.

'I don't know something about him was strange,' the alien said seriously.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

'I lied.'

'Figured..'

Crashes from dropping objects were heard outside the school's campus, Hoshi becoming alerted immediately. Another collision was heard near the hall Hoshi was located in, suddenly echoing and shaking the building.

'W-what was that?' Hoshi whispered, running to where the crash happened.

'Trouble. I sense an FMian near us. No, two,' Vul replied from inside the transer. 'One is very familiar, the other isn't.'

Rubble and broken stones were scattered around the hall, a big familiar figure running out from the newly created opening screaming in fear.

'LOOK OUT!' Subaru's voice rang.

Hoshi peered through the opening cautiously, her eyes widening when she saw a red figure enter Gonta's transer and vanished him.

"Was that-"

'An FMian! He's found a capable vessel to control and it may become trouble for everyone,' Vul alerted her human partner. 'Mainly you. You still can't control yourself very well.'

"It's not like I don't try though.."

Flames suddenly brushed by the opening and open spaces out in the field, a hint of blue dying a part of the red flames.

"Is that Omega-Xis?" Hoshi exclaimed, retreating before getting burned.

'W-what is that thing?!' Luna exclaimed.

'T-that beast is.. Gonta,' Subaru told the group. 'He's been taken over by a monster!'

Suyuri suddenly passed by the hall Hoshi was in, her face looking serious and stern. The girl didn't see her friend in the hallway and kept walking, that same sky blue and silver wave appearing beside her.

'Wasn't she with her brother or did she lose him?' Hoshi thought, running into an unoccupied classroom after seeing the female twin. "Er…. E-EM wave change, Fukushima Hoshi, on air!"

The girl leaped through the ceiling and out of the building to check on the commotion outside, looking around to find Omega-Xis and Taurus. Tarus attacked the unarmed students in the area, separating the three from each other in an instant. A light blue figure suddenly caught the girl's eyes, driving her attention away from Subaru as he began to EM wave change.

'… Megaman? No… The armor is definitely lighter, her visor is pink, and she's female. She looks just like him though..' Hoshi thought. 'And Omega-Xis was still down there before I saw her. That figure on her arm certainly doesn't look like him either..'

The female look alike was staring back at Hoshi with a smile on her face, her pinkish-brown hair covering her left eye.

'Vul, do you know who that is?' Kyuubi whispered, looking at her double bladed lance.

"Searching, thinking, searching, thinking…. She looks like that one FMian I bumped into before… Err… What's her name? Oh yeah, that fox, Lexina."

"Wait, a fox? Aren't you one as well?" Hoshi asked, redirecting her gaze to the action below.

Subaru was already waved change into Megaman and fighting with Taurus as the two continued to converse.

'I am indeed a nine-tailed foxed. What's the big surprised?' the orange being asked.

'Never mind my question, Vul.'

As Kizamaro and Luna continued to run around the field in a panic, Taurus continued to charge past the two, ramming into random objects in front of him.

"Troubling.." Hoshi said, using Bright Harmony and shooting a few light beams to stop the FMian's tracks.

The girl leapt off the building she was standing on, diving head first to the ground. With her lance in hand, Kyuubi brought the weapon forward and stabbed the ground. Using the momentum of the fall to swing herself around the pole, the girl kicked Taurus' face and knocked him away from the students.

"AH!" Luna and Kizamaro screamed, scattering to a different direction. "W-what's going on here?!"

"What the…?" Megaman muttered, standing back up straight.

"Seriously, Taurus, I think this is why you get stupider by the moment," Vul told the FMian.

"Taurus? Called me Taurus Fire! I'm no longer that Taurus you know!" the alien said.

"Right….. I don't really think that would make a difference with your way of thinking," Kyuubi said, tapping her head.

The alien was enraged by Hoshi's comment and began to paw the ground, getting ready to charge again.

"You'll regret saying that, Vulpecula!"

"Please, please, I'm Lunar Kyuubi!" the being taunted.

Taurus Fire blew out a puff of flames through the holes of his snout, indicating his fury, and quickly launched himself at Kyuubi, the girl laughing and jumping over his head. Kyuubi was low enough to touch the monstrous being and decided to us his back as a spring board, provoking him further. The red alien kept u-turning around to land a hit on the girl, but missed each time.

"Aw, come on, you can do better than that can you?" Kyuubi jeered, her tail getting in the way. "Unless you are thinking, just charging isn't going to work!"

"Shut up, Lunar!" Taurus ordered.

"No can do!" Kyuubi grunted, knocking a piece of rubble at Taurus with her weapon with much force.

The rubble landed a direct hit on his face, but didn't stop him from charging blindly at the girl like earlier. Hoshi got into position and was ready to charge back at the being, her blades turned sideways to give damage to him. Instead of taking off to attack, Megaman charged at her and knocked her out of the bull's way, her tails wrapping around them to cushion the fall a bit.

"Are you nuts?" the boy asked. "You're not going to give him that much damage compared to him. He's a lot bigger than you too!"

"Me? Crazy? You could've injured us both. Don't forget, my lance has BLADES on them," the girl replied with a smirk, unwrapping her tails. "We got lucky I let go of that thing before we injured or wizards."

Megaman got off Kyuubi and held out his hand in front of them. Kyuubi carefully eyed the gesture, but reluctantly accepted it and was pulled up from the floor.

"Where is Taurus Fire anyways? That was his chance to smash us.." Kyuubi said, looking around for the being and her lance.

"… Have you seen that FMian over there before, Omega?" Megaman asked, looking ahead.

Kyuubi looked at where his eyes were locked on and saw that same figured clad in light blue confronting Taurus head on.

'Ice Sword Slash!' the being exclaimed.

'..It's Lexina,' Omega-Xis replied, shuddering at the name.

"Is she someone you fear, because you getting the chills also mean I get the chills," Subaru said, picking up the lance near him.

'Well, that's his sister you're talking about there,' Vul said, staring at Subaru in her weapon form.

"Wait… WHAT?!" Kyuubi and Megaman exclaimed simultaneously.

"That, I don't want to admit, is true.." the being on Megaman's arm replied tiredly.

"Is that why she looks so much like Megaman?" Hoshi asked curiously, holding out her hand to call back her lance.

The weapon suddenly disappeared from Subaru's possession and warped back in to her hand, surprising the boy a bit.

"Possibly," her wizard said.

"Interesting.. She's going to need help," Kyuubi stated, looking a Megaman. "Lead him away from her quickly, please."

The girl began to whisper or just plain out chant quietly as the boy ran ahead to bait Taurus away from the look alike. Once he was far enough from everyone to allow the fox attack the being, Kyuubi called out after the bait to move.

"Megaman, get away quick! Aurora's Rain!" the girl said, swinging her hand out in front and stopping at Taurus's figure.

"We better listen to her.. Don't doubt her now, look up!" Omega-Xis exclaimed.

An aurora suddenly appeared above Megaman and Taurus once Kyuubi called it out, light rain of flames beginning to trickle down from the waves.

"I DO NOT DOUBT HER ONE BIT. YOU SURE DO THOUGH!" Megaman retorted back, leaping far away from Taurus.

The being was caught up in the shower of blue and purple flames, being slowed down by the attack.

"Ox Tackle!" the being said, running out of the shower and earning a burn effect.

"Again with the charging.." Kyuubi said as the being charged at Megaman.

"You rely on brute strength way too much! There is no way you'll catch us that way!" Omega-xis said.

"Anger Punch!"

A huge crevice was created in the ground as Megaman quickly jumped out of the way.

"Mega Buster!"

"Sirenix Buster!"

"Bright Harmony!"

All the projectiles were a direct hit on the ox, creating a dark cloud of smoke from the crevice. Taurus jumped out of the cloud of smoke and landed a few feet away in front of Megaman, clearly weakened by the constant attacks.

Kyuubi strolled over behind Megaman and kept an eye out from the boy, noting Taurus getting ready to charge again.

"Again?" Omega sighed.

"Wait! Luna and Kizamaro are behind us!" Hoshi exclaimed.

Megaman heard the girl's warning and looked back behind him to see her speak the truth.

'You're kidding!' he mouthed, ignoring her knowledge of his classmates.

"Ha… ha.. I-I can't run any longer….!" Luna complained, dropping to the floor exhaustedly.

"Not good… Not good, not good, not good!" Megaman exclaimed as Taurus charged at the students. "Battle card, predation! Sword!"

The blue boy was able to stop Taurus from running any further with his sword as Kyuubi ran over to Luna and Kizamaro, appearing before them.

"W-what now…?" Luna asked.

"Sorry, but we're going to need to find a safe spot for you quick… It's too dangerous for you two to be here," the girl said, wrapping her tails around her weapon.

Kyuubi looked back to see how the boy was holding up with Taurus, the two becoming visible to the human eyes.

"Megaman!" Luna exclaimed, becoming totally dazed over the boy.

Kizamaro made an incredulous face at his friend and then looked back at the EM humans.

"G-get out of here, hurry!" the struggling boy instructed.

"Okay!" Luna exclaimed, shooting up and saluting the boy.

It was now Hoshi's turn to give off a skeptical look to the girl as Luna and Kizamaro began running off again, her tails getting in the way again.

'Seriously.. This girl..' Vul muttered.

'I know..' Hoshi replied scratching her head irritably. "Pfft, stupid tails!"

"Battle card, predation!" Subaru exclaimed, now in the air. "Canon!"

The boy shot a few beams at Taurus and landed each shot on his upper body, making him drop back to his knees.

'Curses…' the alien muttered, eying Luna and Kizamaro.

Taurus Fire stood up from the ground and then quickly charged passed Megaman. Suyuri noticed where the ox was heading to and made a run for it, not being able to reach the targeted prey fast enough. Luna screamed in fear once Taurus grabbed her, everyone directing their attention to her.

"Pres!" Kizamaro exclaimed.

"He took a person hostage!" Omega pointed out.

"Noo…. You don't say?" Vul responded sarcastically.

"Now is not the time for sarcastic remarks..!" Hoshi exclaimed.

Suyuri hesitated to pull up Lexina to her level to shoot at the ox, lowering her arm down right after. Taurus knocked the girl away and dashed away from his spot with Megaman and Kyuubi following him neck and neck.

"Wait!" Megaman exclaimed.

Kyuubi's tails lit up with flames to shoot at the ox, but dissolved her attack as well, not wanting to injure the captive.

"This isn't good..!" Kyuubi sang.

"Fire Breath!"

Taurus blew flames at the two EM humans, Kyuubi being quick to dodge by diving onto the ground and Megaman taking a direct hit. The boy was blown away with the flames, sliding a few feet back on the ground.

'Subaru, are you alright?' Omega-xis asked his partner.

The boy groaned in pain and sat up, holding his head. Kyuubi stood up from where she landed and ran over to the boy, helping him up.

"You okay?" Hoshi asked.

"Just great.." the boy said.

Luna's screams echoed around the campus as Taurus headed up on top of the school building. The Satella Police were near the school, still on the road, when they saw the ox on the building with Luna captured.

"Stop right there, Taurus Fire!" Megaman exclaimed, now on the wave road above the enemy.

"Megaman….." Taurus growled.

Luna perked up and turned around to look at her one and only crush.

"M-MEGAMAN!" the girl exclaimed, her eyes becoming large hearts.

"Dear lord, she's captured right now and she manages to not give a care in the world?" Kyuubi asked outloud, earning a nervous chuckle from Megaman and the look-alike.

"Don't worry! I'll save you, so sit tight!" the boy called out.

"Okay!" the girl responded somewhat excitedly.

"You…. look like you don't have a plan in mind.." Kyuubi pointed out, jumping up to his level with the other female being.

"Yeah….. You caught me red handed. We can't get close to him. What are we going to do now?" Megaman asked.

"If I used far ranged attacks, I might hit the captive, so don't ask me either. Your look alike as well," Kyuubi shrugged looking away. "Oh hey, he's getting ready to attack again."

"Fire breath!" the being said, blowing flames.

The three smaller beings leaped away from each other and dodged the attack quickly. Kyuubi looked behind herself and frowned at Taurus.

"This is why you don't play with fire, kids! Look out, Megaman! Kyuubi's Call!"

A giant orange fox figure appeared behind the girl as she slid backwards on the ground, the figure screeching loudly. The ox groaned and slowed his attack, but tried to resist the stunning call.

"It's loud. But it doesn't affect me?" Luna asked.

"Anger Punch!"

Once the boy landed on his feet, he was knocked backwards into a wall by Taurus, another crevice being created.

"Megaman!" the girls exclaimed.

"Damn it.. HEY YOU WUSS!" the female Megaman exclaimed.

"Wuss?!"

"YEAH YOU! ONLY WIMPS LIKE YOU WOULD HOLD A VICTIM CAPTIVE!"

"YEAH, SHE'S RIGHT! AND DON'T YOU GO DOING THAT TO MY MEGAMAN!" Luna exclaimed.

"They are so similar in many ways…" Vul said.

'It sure looks like it,' Kyuubi agreed, running over to the boy.

Megaman was weakened by all the hits he's been taking, but still decided to stand up and continue to think of a way to attack Taurus without hitting Luna.

"Fire Breath!"

Kyuubi quickly took off and tackled Megaman away from his spot, off his feet before he was hit again by the flames. The corrupted EM being continued to fire out flames as the orange and white fox continued to dodge, dragging and pushing Megaman around with her.

"WOAH! AH! YOU DON'T NEED TO PUSH ME THAT HARD!" the boy exclaimed each time Kyuubi pushed him or dragged him around with her.

"If I slow down now, we're both going to get hit!" Hoshi told the boy, looking back quickly.

The girl then immediately looked back ahead and regretted taking a glance back at the boy, flames suddenly appearing in front of the two.

"LOOK OUT!" Megaman exclaimed.

The girl immediately embraced the boy and shielded them with her tails, getting burned by the Taurus' flames.

'Ughh… Now that's hot..' she muttered, shaking her tails off.

Another Fire Breath came in between the two EM humans, separating them again and being redirected at Megaman.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP ALREADY!" Luna growled, pounding the fist around her body like a child. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ATTACKING HIM LIKE THAT?!"

"So what are you going to do now, Subaru? At this rate…" Omega told his partner.

"You need to do something!" the look alike told the boy as she shot at Taurus' feet. "You're going to get knocked out like this and return to your human form!"

"Today will be the end of you, Megaman!" Taurus exclaimed, getting ready to charge again.

'Geez…!' Luna snarled furiously. "STOP THIS AT ONCE, GONTA!"

Taurus stopped moving once Luna yelled, his eyes widening up from Gonta's awakening.

"He stopped moving!" Vul told Hoshi.

"I can see that!" Kyuubi replied, standing up and dashing towards the paralyzed FMian. The girl used her nine fluffy tails to wrap around the being and held him down before he snapped out of it, Megaman using a battle card.

"Ughh…! Curse you, traitor Vulpecula!"

"Lunar Kyuubi!" the fox retorted. "I was never working with you!"

The boy was hesitant at first, but decided to attack anyways, trying his best to avoid Kyuubi's tails. Luna was finally out of Taurus' grip and now in the air screaming again, Megaman being quick to catch her. The girl blushed and blinked at the boy embarrassedly.

"Kyuubi Inferno!"

The FMian was lit up into flames by the girl's tails, suffering more damage than before since it was constantly lit and in close range.

The ox swung around and loosened Kyuubi's grip from him, throwing her against the wall.

"OOF! Ughhh… My head.." the girl groaned, getting helped up by the female Megaman.

Taurus dropped to his knees from the damages he took and eyed the FMians he was going against carefully, holding his left shoulder in pain from Subaru's Brave Sword.

"Stay back!" Megaman instructed the girl, Luna complying and running off.

"O-okay!"

"Battle card!"

The alien was getting ready to charge again as Kyuubi swung her lance before her, getting ready to stop his tracks if he took off.

"Predation! Gatling!"

Megaman aimed and shot at the weakened FM Human, making Taurus collapse and retreat from Gonta's body, traveling a distant away from the group.

'I'll be back, you humans!' Taurus' voice echoed.

The group looked over at the unconscious boy lying on the ground, Luna and Kizamaro carefully sauntering over to him.

"Gonta…!" Luna called.

"Gonta-kun..!" Kizamaro echoed.

The boy opened up his eyes and saw the worried looks on their faces, sitting up and yawning.

"Haaaaaaaaaa…..! Good sleep.." the boy said, stretching.

Gonta casually blink a few times and looked around without a care in the world.

"Ah. Good morning, Class President, Kizamaro."

"A-are you okay?" Luna asked, completely worried.

"….. About what?" the boy asked.

The two students stared at each other quickly and then back at Gonta.

"Is possible that you can't remember a thing?" the boy with glasses asked.

"I don't get it. Remember what? Did something happen when I was sleeping?" Gonta asked a clueless expression on his face.

"It was so cool, but scary at the same time!" Kisamaro exclaimed. "We thought you had randomly disappeared…!"

"I guess those who are forced to EM Wave change have no memories being in that form…" Kyuubi said, smiling a little.

"That's pretty convenient.." the look alike said, being agreed by the other EM Humans.

Megaman sighed in relief and looked at Omega-Xis with a satisfied smile. His smile was changed into curiosity when he looked at his copy.

"Say…. Who are you anyways?" the boy asked her. "I already know Lunar Kyuubi and she knows me… But you….. just suddenly appeared…"

"I heard of you, Megaman! Which is why I'm here today! Call me Queen Magical!" the girl said, smiling at the two.

"Queen Magical…?" Kyuubi and Megaman asked in sync, looking at each other. 'She looks very familiar….. Perhaps too familiar…'

"Ummmm…." Luna said, catching their attentions. "R-really, thank you so much, Megaman!"

"Uh.. I don't really think I did anything to be thanked for…." Subaru said awkwardly.

Luna suddenly shot glares at the two females on either sides of the boy, making them flinch a little and exchange weird looks with each other and the boy.

"Also.."

"WE'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU, MEGAMAN!" the detective exclaimed. "WAHHH?! NOW THERE ARE THREE OF YOU EM VIRUSES!"

"Crap…!" the boy said.

"Looks like we better get going!" Kyuubi said as the three turned around and leaped away.

"Who's that?" Queen asked.

'Satella Polices,' Megaman responded.

'Try staying out of their sight at all times,' Kyuubi said, 'putting' her weapon away.

'Oh, okay.'

"AH! WAIT, MEGAMAN!"

* * *

**Stormy: Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating for a longggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg time. I got sick for one whole month AND I'M ALIVE SO DON'T WORRY. **

**Hoshi: What did you do to get sick?**

**Stormy: I don't know...?**

**Vul: Who said you were dead? Satan?**

**Stormy: Vul, no.**

**Hoshi: -facepalm- New poll on Stormy's profile! Check it out!**

**Stormy: I am so going to stray away from fighting scenes and make up new ones or something starting now. Check out my other stories too!**

**Everyone: Hope you enjoy! Bye!**

_**~stormy003**_


	13. Chapter 12

The transer on a cleared off wooden desk began to flash while the owner was off somewhere else in the house doing their business. Vul groaned and looked at the caller from inside, noting Misora's screen icon blinking.

'Hoshi? ... Hoshi, are you there?'

No answer came from the girl being called.

'….. HOOOOSHIIIIIIIIII!'

'Yeah?' the girl replied.

'MISORA IS CALLING, THAT'S WHAT!' Vul exclaimed.

Just then, a faint clatter was heard down in the kitchen and footsteps sounded around the house and into the room.

"A-AHHH, HELLO? SORRY!" the girl exclaimed, tying up her hair quickly.

'Haha, hey!' Misora greeted, hold up her hand.

"Did I answer late? I'm sorry!" the girl said, rubbing her neck.

'It's fine! You were probably getting ready for school, am I right?' the girl asked.

"Well…. yes and no.." Hoshi said sheepishly.

'What where you doing then? Oh! Are you wearing that new outfit you got the other day?'

"I don't want to wear this to school, but I did promise Suyuri that I'd wear it someday. Hey, maybe you should meet her someday. You both are idols after all."

'Suyuri? Hm, never heard of her,' Misora said, resting her face on her hand in a thinking motion.

"So why did you call this early? Did you want me to visit before school?" she asked as she slipped on the transer.

'Yes, yes! You know me too well!' the idol chimed, resting her free hand on her chest.

"And it happens nearly every day," the girl chuckled. "I'll be there after I finish eating."

'Perfect! I'll see you in a bit then. Bye, Hoshi!' she said, waving at the screen.

Misora's image disappeared from the transer a second later as Vul appeared from within the device.

'Are you seriously going to wear that to school?' the alien whispered.

"… Yes.. Can I get rid of the shades?" Hoshi asked nervously.

* * *

"So I called you here today because of….. this!" Misora exclaimed, showing Hoshi a finished song.

Hoshi accepted the sheets and scanned over it, smiling at her friend brightly. The girl returned the papers to Misora as she went and grabbed a different pile of papers.

"Like usual, my manager isn't allowing me sing my own written songs and gave me this stuff. Jeez, I wish he would just leave me alone for one second!" the girl complained. "I need a break. That's official."

"I wish I could help, but.."

"He's just going to drag you in with me. AVOID him at ALL COST!" Misora warned her friend.

"I heard ya," Hoshi chuckled holding up a hand in front of her. "He's been keeping an eye out on me ever since and when I come visit. It gives me the creeps…"

"Let me guess. When you enter the door, you see him hiding at a corner watching you. When you make your way to my room, you see him hiding at another corner or even a plant watching you. And when you're leaving, you see him hide- I think you get it," Misora listed irritatedly.

"That's pretty much it. I'm guessing…." Hoshi began, looking at the door nervously.

Misora sighed and headed over to the door, swinging it open to reveal the man eaves dropping on the two younger girls in the room.

"Can you please leave us alone?" Misora asked with a frown on her face.

"M-Misora! Honey! Please ask your friend to join!" the man said, trying to play it off normally.

"No."

"Come on. You there, dear! Are you interested in the singing career? You'd be able to drag in the crowd with your looks and skills!"

"No, thank you," Hoshi brushed off.

The man twitched and gave off a nervous smile to the two, opening his mouth to continue his advertisement.

"Ah, Misora, I should go to school now. I'm going to be later than usual," Hoshi interrupted, standing up from her seat. "I'll talk to you when you're available."

Misora smiled and quickly hugged her friend, pushing the girl past her manager.

"Good luck~!"

"Wait, luck for what?" Hoshi asked, smiling curiously.

"You're going to drag attention to yourself, obviously. Maybe a guy will notice you!" Misora joked. "You look like... a fashionista!~"

"Dear lord, Misora, if that happens I'll avoid them at all cost..."

* * *

"Fukushima-san!" the teacher exclaimed.

"STUFF HAPPENED! I SWEAR!" Hoshi defended before the teacher was able to say anything else.

Subaru watched the girl bow to their teacher repetitively and then hold her hands up defensively as they continued to converse about the girl's attendance. Hoshi nodded and headed back to her seat in relief, releasing her breath she kept in while she talked to the adult.

"Does this always happen?" Subaru asked, smiling at the girl.

"Yeahh, I'm use to it though," Hoshi replied, tapping her desk.

Subaru chuckled and then nervously glanced at his transer, Hoshi noticing the boy's concerned look.

"Is something the matter?" Hoshi asked curiously.

"Oh, no! Not at all!"

She gave another nod and then turned around to check her own device, feeling as if her wizard was calling her.

'Is something the matter? You've been really different ever since we left the studio,' the girl mentioned.

'I'm fine.. But did you sense anything different near that friend of yours?' the orange alien asked.

'… Hmm.. Not at all. Why? Is it another FMian?'

Vulpecula didn't answer the girl and left her hanging until the class president showed up and interrupted their small talk.

"Hoshi."

"Now what..? Did I do something again?" the girl asked tiredly, closing her device.

Luna shook her head and motioned the girl to follow her, leaving the boys behind. Hoshi sighed and reluctantly followed anyways, walking outside the classroom.

"Yes, what is it Luna?" the girl asked.

Luna crossed her arms and changed her look to concern which felt odd for Hoshi.

"Is there something the matter? A problem that's keeping you from going to school? Maybe a little girl talk would help you loosen up a bit." the class president suggested.

"I'm fine, Luna. It's nothing you need to know," Hoshi said, walking away. "Thanks for the concern though. I appreciate it, don't get me wrong!"

Luna only shook her head and left the conversation at that as she uncrossed her arms.

* * *

As the girl scanned her transer lazily, she heard the main trio from her class run past her and yell about being late to a concert.

"Concert? I don't think she'll show up after what she rant to me about this morning.. She didn't even mention it to me," Hoshi told herself. "I'll just go check it out anyways…"

The girl pulled down her cap lower and then her shades over her eyes, reaching behind her to pull her hood over her cap right after.

"Her manager is probably waiting for my arrival…" the girl muttered uncomfortably.

'Hehehe, I like the man for being such a pest to you, but he seriously does creep me out just as much,' Vul stated.

"He needs to learn how to give up!" Hoshi exclaimed, dashing off with the others.

By the time she started running, people around her began to give her weird and uncomfortable looks due to her appearance and her sudden outburst. The girl kept running until she neared Subaru and his twin sister with the running group, slowing her pace down a bit.

"Hey, Subaru, aren't those your classmates?" Suyuri asked, tugging at Subaru's sleeve and pointing at Luna.

The boy was busy having a silent conversation with Omega-xis, yet had no choice but to end his sentence short with the alien.

"Hm?" Subaru hummed, looking up from his transer.

"WHY IS IT SO EARLY?!" Luna yelled frantically. "HURRY IT UP!"

"YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS SECRET CONCERT OF HERS!" the shorter boy exclaimed back, leading the way to the concert.

"Well, it is THE Hibiki Misora's secret concert, isn't that right?" Gonta asked, breathing heavily.

"WE HAVE TO GO SEE IT NO MATTER WHAT THE COST IS!" Luna said confidently.

Subaru curiously watched as the three passed by him and his twin, Suyuri suddenly feverish with the news.

"You hear that?" Suyuri asked Subaru excitedly.

"You think I did?" Subaru asked back.

"Can we go?" the girl asked again, leaning close to her brother.

"Hey there, guys. What are you doing just standing there?" Hoshi greeted with a hand up.

"Uhh, Hoshi why are you dressed like that?" Subaru asked.

"I've been dressed like this ever since…" she responded confusedly.

"Let me rephrase that then. Why are you wearing a hood over a cap and… shades..? Or why do you look like that?" Subaru corrected.

"Why not?"

"You're attracting attention that's why."

Hoshi looked around, unfazed by the looks and shrugged it off, smiling to everyone quickly before returning her attention to the twins.

"Disguise?" the girl asked, pulling the hood off and setting the shades back onto the brim of her hat. "I'll need it for later."

Subaru nodded slowly and then smiled.

"Suyuri was bothering me about a concert just now, but since you're here, want to come with us?" the boy invited.

"Sure, I was heading there just now anyways," Hoshi confessed, smiling brightly.

"Yay!" the girl shouted, linking her arms with the other two. "Let's go, let's go!"

By the time they got there, the concert hall was packed full of human bodies, waiting patiently for the star girl to appear on stage. Hoshi was back to wearing her disguise that seemed to stick out pretty bad in the crowd.

'Something feels off…' Hoshi thought.

The crowd was now chanting the idol's name as Subaru checked his transer for the time and Hoshi looking around the area. Instead of Misora herself appearing on stage, Misora's manager took the spotlight for a few seconds much to the crowd's dismay, Hoshi frowning at the man.

'Something is definitely up. She's never refused to go out before…' Hoshi thought, tightening her grip on her arm.

"Hoshi, are you alright?" Subaru asked, catching his twin's attention.

"What, what? Is something the matter?" the girl asked, fixing her attention to their friend.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine!" the girl said, looking over her shades.

"You're hurting yourself. Clearly something is bothering you," Subaru said worriedly, Suyuri brushing Hoshi's hands off her arms.

"I'm fine, really! Just thinking!" Hoshi said nervously.

"Our most profound apologies to all the fans that have came today!" the man began, the crowd muttering to each other. "Misora fainted from exhaustion and have been hospitalized!"

"What?!" the crowd exclaimed frantically.

'Lies. I doubt that,' Hoshi sighed. 'She seemed fine this morning, just frustrated by you..'

"Excuse me?" Suyuri suddenly asked, catching the girl's voice.

"Nothing, I should go."

"What's up with her?" Subaru asked, earning a shrug from Suyuri.

And so, the girl pushed herself off the wall and headed to Misora's dressing room silently, still in her disguise. His voice was still audible from where she was, ringing around the empty hall that was soon to be filled again.

'The concert will have to be cancelled for today! After Misora recovers, there will be soon another announcement for a new concert, so please do forgive us!'

"You must have done something to make her go into hiding, dude.." Hoshi said out loud, smirking to herself a little.

After the announcement ended and the manager returned to the dressing room, Hoshi managed to surprise the man and somewhat kept him from screaming.

"W-who are you? How did you get in here?" the man asked.

'What does he mean? Oh wait. Disguise,' Hoshi confirmed quietly. "Where's Misora?"

The girl purposely changed her voice when she asked for her friend to mess with the manager and waited for his reaction.

"O-oh! Are you a fan? Unfortunately, Misora has collapsed and is in the hospital healing up. How did you get in here?"

Hoshi mentally slapped herself as she tried to resist doing it physically. The girl released her hood and set her shades back onto her cap, her rosy pink hair in a ponytail draping over her shoulder slightly once her hood flew off. She then took off her cap and pulled back her bangs again to rest the cap back onto her head comfortably.

"Let me ask again, where is Misora?" Hoshi repeated. "Did you do something to make her leave briefly?"

"Ohohoho! It's you! I actually don't know where the dear is. Would you like to replace her for the day?" the manager asked.

"What? No! Did you see her leave or anything? She seemed fine this morning."

The manager finally seized his smile and dropped to the ground hopelessly.

"Misora, where did you go?!" he cried.

'That answers everything..' Vul said.

'You think?' Hoshi answered. "Thanks for the info, but I'm leaving now."

"Wait! Are you sure you don't want a part of this career?" the man asked hopefully.

"I'm sure I'm not interested!" the girl replied, leaving the room.

* * *

'I feel something abnormal…' Vul whispered while her host was eating dinner.

The fox then noticed her calling band being used and also decided to go check out the cause of the abnormal waves she's been feeling for the past few nights, not noting Hoshi her departure.

"If I'm not wrong, it must be her," the fox told herself. "Why am I even getting myself involved in this? Probably because I can't always keep Hoshi out of this mess.."

The fox sighed to herself and stopped at a radio tower, joined by Omega-Xis only a few seconds later.

"You've been feeling it too?" Vul asked, earning a nod from the navy blue being.

"So it was you, Harp," Omega-Xis said, Lexina suddenly appearing next to him.

"Omega-Xis, Lexina…. Why have you betrayed us, the FMians?!" the silver and pink harp alien asked. "Vulpecula, have you decided to join their fun as well?"

"First of, Vul is just fine. Second, I never joined ANY of you freaks. Not after that happened," the fox hissed.

"You don't need to know anything about that," Omega replied strictly to the questiong directed to him.

"Ooohh, how intimidating…" Vul joked, earning a grunt from the male. "Harp, is there something you need here besides these two rascals?"

"What happened to you three?"

"She's not letting up…" the orange fox said.

'Might as well just answer her questions normally,' Lexina suddenly said.

"Don't get involved with me. Harp, you didn't call me or the other two here for a talk right? What is it that you're after?" the darker blue alien asked.

"That is correct. I was sent to Earth with a few missions at hand…" Harp began. "One is to find the Andromeda key and the other is to destroy the human race and assassinate the betrayers…"

"That's just as I thought… Are you planning to fight me? Or even take on all three of us at once?"

Vul sighed again and rested her front body on top of her nine tails comfortably, not really wanting to do anything at the moment.

"Harp, it's not a good idea to take on any of us really," Vul stated calmly.

"I can finish a mission of mine and return to Planet FM quietly if only you handed me the key. Are you willing to cooperate with me? Or disappear?" Harp asked.

"That will be rejected," Omega replied.

"Then I'll have to finish the other two missions handed to me. Hmmm, that'll be…."

The two warped away onto the wave road, leaving Vul and Lexina behind, the light blue fox complete alerted and the nine tailed fox laid back as ever. Harp began attacking Omega-Xis as he dodged around, Lexina suddenly appearing to help.

"Looks like the Satella Police tracked us down…" Vul said, suddenly hearing blaring alarms from a very long distant. "I'll be in trouble if I stay here.. But this is quite interesting as well."

The three beings became beams of light once again, flying around quickly and giving each other strong blows. Lexina was the next to hear the Satella Police sirens and hurriedly retreated to return to her host's transer before the case got worse. Harp and Omega-Xis kept fighting, fighting until one dropped. Vul felt another human presence coming closer to the area, one that seemed to be aware of everything going around the world of waves. The fox decided to go check out who it was and stopped at the base of the tower.

'It's that Subaru kid..' the alien thought, staring at the boy who only stared back.

"… Vul…" he breathed out loud, his eyes widening in shock and fear.

Subaru then began to check his surroundings quickly and didn't spot another soul near them.

"I'm guessing you left your human partner at home…?" the boy asked cautiously.

"Frightened? No matter, I'll be hiding in your contraption for now.." Vul said, hiding in the boy's transer.

"Ah!, Wait, I don't know if another can fit in there!" Subaru exclaimed, looking at his transer.

'Just deal with it for now,' the fox replied.

Harp suddenly dropped from the sky, nowhere near Subaru and Vul who were heading up from the base, and suddenly vanished behind the tower where she hid her host.

'I'm surprised you're able to sense that Omega-Xis went missing and decided to look for him, kid,' the fox commented, as the boy ran up the stairs. 'One more thing…. Satella Police Officers are coming this way.'

"That makes everything worse!" Subaru exclaimed, picking up the pace as loud crashes and guitar riffs echoed.

'Kid, why did you come? You do know you'll get into trouble again,' Vul asked. 'Omega-Xis should be able to escape even if you weren't here.'

"… I just needed to. I just felt like I needed to get to Omega-Xis and see what's going on."

Vul only hummed and went quiet right after, making the boy feel uncomfortable with the strange alien; more crashing becoming louder.

"… Um, I'm Hoshikawa Subaru… You are Vul, right?" the boy suddenly asked, guitar notes ringing from above once again.

'So you were able to call out to me when you first caught me and yet, you're asking me whether you're right or not now? Strange boy. Yes, I am Vul, why are you asking?'

"I-I was just making sure!"

'I see.. I advise you to stay out of this fight if you want to stay unharmed,' Vul said when the boy finally made it to the top.

The boy only stayed quiet and then lifted his legs to run over to where the fight took place.

"Omega-Xis!" Subaru called.

"What's going on?" Harp Note asked, looking over to the figure.

"Are you okay, Omega?" he asked, getting closer to the alien.

'Careful, Subaru. That's Harp, the one trying to get rid of us,' Vul warned.

"You idiot! Why did you come here?" Omega-Xis exclaimed.

"You suddenly disappeared and I got worried…" the boy said.

"Hmm? I'll just obliterate you both at once then!~" Harp Note sang.

'Too late for that, the Satella Police are here,' Vul informed the boy. 'You're going to need to get out of here soon.'

Harp Note groaned at the sound of the wailing sirens and looked down at the streets where police cars began to appear. The girl strummed her guitar and made an escape as Omega-Xis warped back into Subaru's transer.

'We'll pick this up later,' the controlled girl said.

'Damn it, Harp..' he muttered. 'Scoot it, Vul! I'm going to be pushed out this way!'

'Calm down and stay quiet! The police will detect us if you keep this up!' the fox said.

"Omega-Xis?" Subaru called, looking at his device.

The elevator to the top of the tower suddenly opened, revealing the mob of policemen and Detective Goyoda. The boy immediately tried to hide Vul and Omega-Xis' waves that began to stick out from his transer and leak. All the men quickly surrounded Subaru and noticed that the boy was the only one there.

"Oh, it's you again!" Goyoda exclaimed disappointedly.

* * *

"Hmmm…. Where did Vul go..?" Hoshi asked herself after she finished her dinner. "I should have brought the transer into the dining room with me.."

"So why are you hiding in Subaru's transer? Now you know who Megaman is, I bet you'd be targeting us when you get the chance to." Omega-Xis asked. "Where's your host?"

"I snuck out. She was eating dinner, but either way I wouldn't let her come anyways. Nice room you got here, Subaru," the alien commented.

"Ummm, thanks.." the boy replied.

"I'm not one to attack you, I don't really have any business with Megaman anyways. I'm only fighting FMians to stay safe. I should get back before she grows suspicious she should be finished with her dinner by now," Vul said. "Oh, your secret? It's safe with me."

"Thanks, I guess," Subaru called after her.

The orange fox returned to the wave road and headed back to Hoshi's house peacefully, leaving the other two to think who her human host could be. Once the alien returned to her original transer, Hoshi noticed the flash on her transer and snapped it open worriedly.

"You began taking long… Where were you?" the girl asked.

'There's a new FMian hunting us down. Stay on guard at all times until then," Vul said, avoiding giving off the area she was at.

"Whatever you say… You know who it is?"

"Harp."

* * *

**Stormy: Sorry! I got sick again! I'm really not suppose to be on right now, but yeah... I really needed to update.**

**Hoshi:**** You should keep healthy and finish your stories, Stormy... -worried-**

**Stormy: I'm sorry... Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Hoshi: Stormy has an ask book on my Wattpad account (lilyblizz) so feel free to drop by and ask or just check it out! It's called Ask The OCs where we allow people to ask, dare, or say random things to the original characters, Stormy, and/or canon characters askers want to drag in.**

**Stormy: When there isn't a question, I'd write small acts to encourage others to ask. I will answer and try to entertain and humor those who read the asks c:**

**Subaru: Don't forget the poll on her profile. It's still up.**

**Everyone: Bye!**

_**~stormy003**_


	14. Chapter 13

"Hoshi? Where are we going today? Are we going to visit Misora again?" Vul asked, floating above her operator's head.

"Return to the transer immediately before someone catches you..." Hoshi said lowly, looking around the market cautiously. "If we ran into someone who can see you FMians like I can... That would not good.."

"You have a point... But it's more fun this way and I feel a lot more free than that stupid contraption of you humans!" Vul exclaimed, making a round above her head.

"I spy Subaru at the corner. Don't forget, he has that special visualizer he's always wearing atop his head," the girl said casually, walking off to the cash register.

"Where? Where?" Vulpecula asked, clearly alerted with the lie.

The alien quickly peered around their surroundings and headed into the so-called 'stupid contraption,' remaining quiet for a minute. Hoshi reached the counter and set the items she needed to buy for dinner down to get them checked out, flashing a polite smile to the cashier and getting one in return.

"Hello, young miss! Shopping for your family today?" the teen asked formally.

"Yes, I am," the girl replied as she punched in a few numbers on her transer.

"How very responsible of you for being so young. When I was your age, I'd always laze around all day!" he chuckled.

'Oh dear... This is going to be awkward,' Hoshi thought, smiling nervously.

Finally finishing her supposedly short errand, the girl bid a farewell to the cashier and immediately left the market before someone could strike up another long conversation with her.

'You lied to me! Subaru was nowhere to be seen in the market!' the orange alien suddenly exclaimed. 'Anyways... Is this how all humans act like? Talk all day and never get tired? Or have at least one person get tired out and leave?'

Hoshi sighed exhaustively and opened her transer to look at her wizard.

"No. Well, not everyone..." Hoshi replied, searching for Misora's ID. "It gets awkward when you have no idea what to say.."

'I can see that. It's like you lost some sleep just listening to that guy!'

"Whatever..."

Hoshi then contacted the idol she was planning to visit next and continued to walk back home with her arm up to her chest level, waiting for Misora to pick up the call.

'Yeah, what's up?' Misora asked, sounding a little more irritated than usual.

"Whoa there, man, are you feeling alright? It sounds like you got into another argument of some sort. Wait, are you at a beach right now?" Hoshi asked taking in the background on her screen.

'Splendid... You guessed it right, Hoshi,' she groaned on the other side. 'THAT MAN IS A NUISANCE IN MY LIFE! JEEZ, IF ONLY HE LET'S ME DO WHATEVER I WANT FOR ONCE!'

Hoshi chuckled nervously as she listened to her friend scream through her screen and throw plenty of fits, kicking the sand wildly and even going as far as punching trees to throw the coconuts that drop from above. She then stomped her left foot and dug it deep into the sand furiously and screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice sound powerful and stern.

'I. CAN'T. STAND IT!'

Hoshi smiled sympathetically at the screen as she watched the images become quick blurs, mixed colors, Misora, and then an odd pink aura near her.

'What the...' Hoshi thought, halting her smile into a small frown.

The image moved again to where the pink aura was supposed to be, but it seemed to be that it was never there, completely gone.

'Haa... haa... ha... haaaaa...' Misora breathed, trying to calm down. 'I swear! Ughhh, I'm sorry, Hoshi, but maybe I'll call back later and we'll have a real conversation instead of having me lash out on you like this.'

"That's alright," Hoshi chuckled. "Go rest. I'll be here whenever you need me. See you whenever."

'Thanks, I'll talk to you later. Bye.'

The caller screen then turned off and time seemed to have stopped, silencing everything in the pause.

"Vul.. Did you see what I saw? A pink... thing in the screen when Misora was swinging her arms around..." the girl asked carefully. "It was nearly as pink as my hair..."

'I didn't catch anything, actually. I wasn't paying much attention since I began to grow dizzy with all the swinging and dropping that girl did with her transer,' Vul replied sickly.

"Oh, come on... It wasn't that bad.. Now let's hurry back home and have another walk... The stuff I bought are going to go bad.." Hoshi groaned, looking at her bag.

"Oh? Hoshi-chan!" a familiar voice exclaimed excitedly.

'Oh great, now what?' she muttered in response, not recognizing the voice.

The girl stopped and looked over to where it came from, seeing Suyuri running over to her with her arms widen open to hug her when she got close enough.

"Hey! Fancy meeting you here!" the girl said, hanging onto Hoshi tightly.

"Hi, Suyuri. I-is there something you need?" Hoshi asked, careful not to drop her bag of ingredients.

"Not at all! Just wanted to say hello! Have you seen Subaru though? He went out without me for something and then never contacted me afterwards."

Hoshi blinked and pulled her bangs up only to have it drop and cover her face. Patting the girl's arm to get her to let go, Hoshi just shook her head to answer the floating question then looked back at Suyuri.

"I'm sorry, I haven't. I just finished grocery shopping and was about to head home to drop the loads off," she said, holding up the two medium sized bags she had in her hand.

"Oh...? Can I come over then?" Suyuri asked with anticipation.

Hoshi silently huffed and thought about the request for a little before answering.

"I don't mind. Follow me."

* * *

Upon arriving to the Fukushima Residence, Suyuri studied the exterior of the building with interest present in her eyes.

"Wow, so this is your house? I've passed by this place at least twice an yet I never saw you here!" Suyuri said, entering the building once Hoshi unlocked the door.

"Oh, really? I never actually saw you either," she said as she heading for the kitchen to put away the groceries.

Suyuri was now traveling through the house, making herself feel welcome and familiarize the place for when she visits. Hoshi didn't mind and continued to put the ingredients where they belonged and left out bowls and pans for dinner later.

"I'm finished in the kitchen. Are you done traveling because I'm going to take another walk," Hoshi called.

"Yeah, I'm done!" she yelled from Hoshi's room. "You know, you place is really neat! Maybe I'll invite you over to my house someday too!"

The girl blinked and flashed a bright smile at Suyuri, doing her best to hide her exhaustion from her friend.

"I'd love that."

The two girls left the house and thought about where they were going to head to next as Hoshi locked the front door before they took off. Hoshi didn't really care about where she was going to go, so Suyuri decided to go for the shopping district, dragging Hoshi along with her. Little did they know what was going on, the girls came across sleeping citizens, Subaru being the only one awake from within the crowd trying to wake up his classmates. Everyone began to slowly open their eyes and sit up tiredly, groaning as they let light seep into their eyes once more.

"What... What happened here?" Hoshi asked, sounding alerted.

Subaru looked over and saw the two trying to make their way over carefully, his hand slapped away by Luna after waking up from her nap.

"I'm not sure.. Everything just went blurry and I guess everyone here blacked out," the boy half lied.

'It must be the work of Harp...' Vul suddenly told Hoshi quietly.

'Harp...' she repeated softly.

"What was that?" Suyuri asked the girl.

Hoshi jumped and gave a forced smile to the group.

"Nothing. Nothing at all... We all should get back into time and start moving again or even head home.."

"I think it's best to head home..."Subaru suggested.

"Well, we're staying!" Suyuri said stubbornly, grabbing at Hoshi's arm and dragging her off to the mall.

"Uh, okay then... Just don't cause trouble," Subaru called after the two.

"Whatever!" Suyuri called back. "Say, Hoshi? What do you think caused all of this?"

Hoshi looked at the girl and tilted her head a bit, raising a brow.

"I-I don't know...? What?"

Suyuri grinned and let go of Hoshi's arm, stretching out her arm tiredly.

"I'm thinking of aliens," she replied, smiling at the girl behind her widely.

"Aliens?"

* * *

**Stormy: Delays, delays... So sorry. :c**

**Hoshi: If we can't help it, then we can't help it...**

**Stormy: There's a poll on my profile so please check it! It's about what series I should write next after I finish all my work. I'll be able to update more once summer comes around. 25 more days, guys! We'll last! But I might take a part time job during that time... Or have summer school again... -crying-**

**Hoshi: Anyways, R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**Stormy: Just got a new laptop after my older laptops crashed and stopped working on me. (Nooo, my precious artwork and storiesssssss!) So ahard getting used to Window 8 -dying- I'm such a failure. LOL**

Both: Until then! Thanks!

**~Stormy003**


	15. Chapter 14

"... Aliens...?" Hoshi repeated once more.

"Well, yeah aliens!" Suyuri exclaimed, practically gleaming in response.

Hoshi stared at the girl blankly as she began to study her features silently and closely with suspicions on her mind. Suyuri's smile became a worried one as she no longer got any other response from Hoshi, tilting her head in confusion.

"You probably think I'm crazy, huh?" she chuckled. "Never mind. Forget I even mentioned about extraterrestrial beings."

Hoshi snapped out of her thought and shook her head as she opened her transer again, quickly getting a picture of Suyuri's front view without her knowing it.

"Not at all. But why do you think its the cause of... an alien?" the girl asked, trying to sound as clueless as possible. "It could have been a virus of some sort... I think..."

"A virus?" Suyuri repeated. "Maybe.. But don't they just take control over devices and network currents?"

'Don't ask me..' Hoshi muttered. "So where are you dragging me to this time?"

Suyuri turned around to look at the girl who had possession of the orange alien in her transer, grinning and setting her hands on her hips enthusiastically. Hoshi lowered her eyes and grunted softly, knowing where she was going to be dragged to next.

"We're obviously getting you new clothes again. You're always wearing those baggy weird clothing, so I decided that we- more like me, I will fix you're sense of style! Sorry, not to offend you or something, but the way you dress just doesn't look right for a person like you," the girl with the light blue fox FMian said.

"... Offense.. not taken. Even my mom says that," she chuckled. "Oh well."

* * *

"Hey, Vulpecula?" Hoshi asked as she washed up her used dish and fork.

"Yeah? What is it, Hoshi?" the fox replied as she came out of the contraption on the girl's arm. "What's with you calling me by that name all of a sudden?"

"That's not important right now. Do you think Suyuri knows something about the FMians? She did mention about aliens causing trouble earlier today..." Hoshi pondered.

"It sounds like she does, but any proof that she's involved with them?"

Hoshi thought about it a little longer and grabbed a cup of water, drinking it slowly and rinsing it off right after. Vul remained quiet as she waited for the girl to answer, rolling around in the air and hovering all over the room.

"She looks just like that EM Human.. Queen Magical was her name?"

Vul stopped hovering and sat upright to see the girl 's face without the need to tilt back her head too far.

"... That's true... Let's go on a mission. A stalking mission."

"What? No! I'm not doing that! Er... But I'm... I'm very curious to find out!" Hoshi said, rushing out the room to head back out. "Lock the door for me, Vul!"

The girl began to take off from her property only to be called by her lazy wizard.

"Hey, hey, hey! I can't touch things remember?" Vulpecula exclaimed. "I'm not matter!"

"THEN HOW DO YOU EAT MY FOOD!?"

Hoshi ran back disappointingly and did her own deed only to take off once again to look for one of the following people: Megaman or Queen Magical. There was only one certain task a certain someone could pull off if she wanted a picture of those two.

"Vul?"

"What is it now?" the alien asked.

"Wreak out havoc."

The fox blinked and stared.

"Wait, what, why?" she asked, completely clueless.

"To draw Megaman or Queen Magical out of course," the girl replied confidently. "If you think I'm crazy, then yes, yes, I am. If the Satella Police comes, hide out in my transer and we'll make a run for it."

"Whatever floats your boat, I guess.. You are one weird kid.."

"Well, you know what they all say... Curiosity kills that cat and that will most likely happen in this situation," Hoshi said casually. "Not like I care. If I get into trouble, then I do. Got to accept that once it happens and there's no turning back once you start."

"You better stay out of sight though, alright?" Vul told the girl. "If they see you, pretend you don't see me."

Hoshi waved her off blindly and opened her transer to get ready for snapshots for evidence and proof.

"Not like I can actually see you all the time, you know? One moment, you'll be visibly next to me, the next you're not even near me even though I know you're there."

Hoshi walked off with Vul following her behind from the wave road, waiting for random viruses to suddenly appear. Right on cue, viruses began to show up and surround the alien, suddenly noticing the girl below them. Hoshi didn't take note of the viruses and continued to walk until she met a boy, a few years younger than her, looking at her curiously.

"Hello, um, have you seen my father? He was supposed to get out of work early today to celebrate my birthday with me, but it's been over an hour already.." he sniveled. "My father has blonde hair like mine, brown eyes, and is this tall- no taller than this!"

The boy was now jumping as high as he could to help him visualize his description of his overworking father to Hoshi.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen a man like that.. Happy birthday, kid, but why are you out here alone?" the girl asked, bending down to his level.

Vul was now fending off a few viruses away from herself and leading them somewhere to create a problem to call the wanted EM humans as Hoshi casually held a small conversation with the child below.

"My dad is taking too long, so I decided to go look for him!" he exclaimed proudly. "I'm old enough to do that!"

Hoshi just chuckled and pat his head, standing up before saying, 'You bet you are, kid.' One of the street light poles' light bulbs suddenly exploded from behind the two, causing both the boy and Hoshi to flinch and look back in response. A chain reaction occurred and most of the pole's light bulbs were suddenly being destroyed by the viruses, debris flying around them. Hoshi grabbed the boy and pulled him in closer to her body to keep him from being injured or cut from the dangerously shooting glasses.

"We need to get out of here quickly before anything else happens.." Hoshi said, looking back to see the viruses and Vul fighting without her.

One of the viruses' attacks landed on one of the no longer working poles, causing it to break and fall over to where Hoshi stood with the boy in her care. Her eyes widened up as she quickly reacted and jumped out of the way of the falling object, rolling a few feet away from danger. Right when that happened, Megaman appeared and began to help Vul defeat a few more viruses quickly.

'Took you long enough,' the girl thought, standing up and wiping at her cut hand and cheek. "Kid, get away from danger as fast as you possibly can. I need to see if anyone else was around and caught up in this mess."

The boy looked hesitant at first, but then complied to the older girl's instructions, standing up and picking up his tiny feet to run out of sight. Hoshi carefully walked back to where the fight was taking place and looked for a way to get a good shot of the boy, looking up at one of the tall buildings blankly. After finally reaching to the top to the building she aimed for, Hoshi carefully looked for an opening where she would be able to take a clear shot of Megaman, getting a few pictures and picking the clearest one of all. A few seconds later, Queen Magical joined the fight which seemed to surprise Megaman for unknown reasons. Again, the girl was able to get a clear picture of Queen Magical, finishing her task she gave herself to do.

'Good thing I got lucky..' Hoshi thought, holding up her hand to signal Vul.

* * *

The fox noticed Hoshi's signal and nodded, but was stopped by Megaman before she could leave.

"Are you not going to help us clear out this mess?" he asked, shooting a virus in front of him.

"I am, but I need to EM Wave change to actually help you defeat these freaks quicker. Thing is , my operator is still at home," Vul lied.

Vul looked back at where Hoshi was standing, making the boy look over to where she was too, but the girl was now laying low so that she didn't get caught by any of them.

"Is something over there?" he asked.

"No, I just thought I heard those annoying policemen again," the alien said.

"No, I hear them too," Queen Magical said. "They're coming."

The cars suddenly screeched to a stop from below the three, Goyoda swinging the car door open and running over with the usual obnoxious blaring alarm of his on top of his head.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, MEGAMAN AND CO!"

"I'll be seeing you later then. Have fun," Vul said, making her escape.

"H-hey!" the two human beings called, looking back at the policemen.

'Let's get out of here,' Hoshi told Vul, taking the chance to EM Wave change and leave the area.

Once she got home for the last time of the day, she immediately got a call from Misora unexpectedly. Though she was completely worn out, she answered anyways for the sake of stopping the irritating flashes.

"Yeah?" she said as she picked up.

'Back to my perky old self again! Sorry about this afternoon,' the idol chuckled.

"Not at all. That's great to hear that you're back to normal again!"

'Right? I recently just met someone who'd take me anywhere in the blink of an eye! She-'

The girl caught herself from saying anymore to her friend and smiled sheepishly. Hoshi rose a brow at this, completely puzzled with her abrupt cut off.

'Forget I said anything. Haha, I'm just going crazy again,' Misora stated.

"If you say so..." Hoshi said, not taking in what her friend just told her.

'Anyways, has my manager tried to get a hold of you? He's been calling me repeatedly, but I just never pick up,' the girl asked.

"No, I haven't even seen him around lately. Misora, it's getting pretty late over here so I'll sleep now, okay?"

'Right, I forgot about time differences. No wonder it looked so dark! Well, good night! I'll be back soon.'

Hoshi chuckled and waved at the screen before it turned off again.

"What was that all about?" the girl suddenly muttered, heading to her room.

* * *

**Stormy: I'm soooooooooooooooooooo into the Tales of Series lately. No joke. Dear lord save me. LOL MY XBOX CRASHED, SO I CAN'T PLAY TALES OF VESPERIA ANYMORE. NOOOOOO, MY DATAAAAAAAAA! ALL MY HARDWORKKKKKKKKK -SOB-**

**Hoshi: -Sweat drops-**

**Stormy: There's a poll on my profile so please check it! 22 more days of school, guys! Yes! I love testing schedules.. I get to go to school at 11 and leave at 3 TuT But then next year I'll be the one suffering with the tests instead of relaxing like this year and last year TuT"**

**Vul: Thanks for all the reviews and for being patient/tolerating this big idiot!**

**Stormy: Ouch.. xD So many birthdays in the months of April and May. I usually draw stuff when it's my friends' or very close followers'(if I remember) birthday and hand it to them. -thumbs up- But really I appreciate it very much. Oh right, Firepo45, I will accept Futo into the story and find a chapter to suddenly shove him into xD Thank you for sending him in and also you stay safe as well! Thank you very much! C: **

**Hoshi: Anyways, R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**Stormy: -Mumbling- Pfttt, people complain that I say sorry and thank you too much and that I need to be more aggressive and mean, HAHA, not happening anytime soon.**

**Both: Thanks!**

**~Stormy003**


	16. Chapter 15

"Subaru-kun," Hoshi called flatly.

"Hm?" he hummed, slowly turning around to face the girl calling him.

Hoshi waited until he fully faced her and snapped a quick photo of him before he could blink or register what was going on.

"I was wondering... You don't seem too close with your sister... Why is that?" the girl asked, snapping her transer closed.

Subaru batted his brown eyes and then rubbed his face exhaustively.

"Sister?" You mean Suyuri?" he asked, still not taking in the fact that she was indeed his twin sister.

"Errr... Yes.." she replied, sweat dropping. "I'm pretty sure I only know one of your siblings, if you had more than one..."

The boy just shrugged and leaned his head onto her table in a way that showed he lost some sleep just last night. Not really too surprising in Hoshi's opinion since he's nearly like that every day.

"Not close, huh? Hmmm, I don't believe her to be my twin sibling since I never even knew about her or knew if I had a sibling. I guess that's why," the boy replied just as flat.

"Oh, well, sorry I asked," the girl immediately said, thinking it was kind of a sensitive topic for the boy.

"No, no! Not at all, don't worry!" he said.

With a quick nod of her head, Hoshi opened her transer again and began looking at the pictures she took recently, comparing them side by side and studying every detail on each individual. From the face shape to the eye shape. From the eye shape to the hair color. From the hair color to the hair style. Technically, to put it short, everything. The girl lowered her eye lids a little, which managed to catch the boy in front of her's attention.

"Is something the matter?" Subaru asked curiously, pushing himself up right. "Are you not feeling well?"

Pink lashes flickered as the girl blinked her ocean blue eyes a few times, her eyes fluttering until it was opened wide again.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm alright. Sorry, just dozing of again."

"Doze?" Subaru repeated. "Again? You've never actually dozed off before, I don't think..."

And with that, the boy, sat up completely and leaned forward to touch the girl's forehead before touching his own. The girl immediately closed her transer and waited for him to pull away or at least say something.

"Hmmm, your temperature seems fairly normal... Did you lose sleep last night?" he finally asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Hoshi chuckled lightly. "Yes, I did lose some sleep. You should also worry about yourself first before worrying about others."

The boy just replied with a guilty sounding laugh, rubbing the nape of his neck to match his tone. Hoshi sat still, but was flashing a calm and relaxed smile to her friend before opening her transer again to continue with the comparison.

"Say, Subaru-kun?" Hoshi called again, her eyes never leaving the screen of her device.

"Yes?"

The girl began to rethink about whether to ask or not, but decided to go and roll with the question. Her first and only thought so that he didn't get suspicious of her was to stay calm and play dumb.

"I wonder who Megaman really is..." she began, thinking small. "I'm pretty sure he can't suddenly appear out of nowhere into our world..."

That struck a string in the boy's chest, the thread being connected to his thoughts, bones, muscles, all that good stuff that made up a human's body and emotions.

"W-what makes you say that?" he asked, trying hard to contain his stutter.

Hoshi looked up from her transer innocently and shrugged.

"Well, he just appeared out of nowhere one day... And then this world suddenly began to have more people that resembled him fighting that guy..." she said, thinking of Cygnus Wing and Taurus Fire to be exact.

"T-that's true... Good q-question..." he said, sounding a little nervous. "Look at the time! I guess I got to go get my sister and go home!"

"But you never actually wait for her...?" Hoshi pointed out.

"Oh really? Well I guess it's never too late to change that habit of mine, haha!"

Subaru stood from his seat and grabbed his supplies before walking off and waving.

"Well, I'll be, uh, seeing you around!" the boy said, charging out of the classroom.

'Smooth...' Omega-Xis muttered from his operator's transer.

'Just be quiet...' Subaru grumbled back. 'It'd be bad if someone found out now.'

'Well, that was certainly... different...' Hoshi told herself.

Vulpecula just didn't seemed to answer or make a witty comment this time around, making her partner just as curious as she was with Subaru AND his twin sister's case. The girl just sighed and decided to head back home herself, keeping her questions unasked until she made it back home safely.

* * *

"He was hesitant," Hoshi finally said after laying on her bed in silence for nearly an hour and a half.

"Who was hesitant?" Vulpecula asked, appearing out of the contraption. "Your boyfr-"

"Subaru-kun isn't my boyfriend, Vul. That joke is getting old..." she said, cutting her wizard off.

Vulpecula just shrugged and fix her position in the air, crossing her front paws on top of one another and leveling the rest of her lower body with her upper body. She suddenly twitched her ears, making a trail of orange waves that seemed to dissolve into thin air.

"Subaru-kun stuttered and looked for an excuse to leave the class earlier than usual today," the girl said, connecting her transer onto her computer she rarely used near her bed. "And they look exactly the same. Not a single hint of difference at all, excluding their outfits..."

"They?" Vul asked again.

"Dear lord... Vulpecula, I meant Hoshikawa Subaru-kun and Megaman. Don't you think they look the same?" Hoshi asked, pointing at the screen with her thumb.

She then transferred and set Suyuri and Queen Magical's pictures underneath their twins' photos. Both twin humans and twin EM beings were identical to each other a hundred percent and what more could she say? They were both twins in both forms coincidentally. That only raised her suspicions more between the four.

"Hm, I guess your right," the fox said casually.

Hoshi took off the blue contraption on her arm and set it down next to her pillow so that she could still see it even if her view was now sideways from it. She then looked up at her wizard who was busy staring at the pictures aimlessly as if in deep thought.

"Thinking of something?" Hoshi asked as she rose a brow.

"Huh? Oh, no, not at all. Just looking at the resemblances," the alien said, shaking her mind off.

Silence passed by once again, but was cut short this time. Really short.

"... You're hiding something."

Vulpecula blinked her slender neon green eyes and looked away before replying.

"I certainly am not and I have no reason to hide things from anyone."

"I won't take that answer to heart," Hoshi said with a frown.

'She's more perceptive than I thought she'd be...' Vul thought with vigilance.

The orange fox alien waited until Hoshi was finally asleep and decided to head out to look for Subaru, wanting to check out if he had any second thoughts or was just as suspicious about Hoshi as she was with him. Vul traveled around on the wave road from area to area, looking for the specific boy or even at least sense Omega-Xis' waves near her which had a pretty low possibility. Surely enough, she found the boy being chased by... a police car...?

'What the hell is going on..?' Vulpecula asked herself, keeping her distance though she made sure she didn't lose the two.

The boy seemed to have managed to escape the cop for a short amount of time, but then stumbled across another problem near a museum. A virus human was destroying the museum; yes, the entire building, and reducing it to rubble. The police car stopped in front of Subaru at the scene and Detective Goyoda stepped out of the vehicle only to lock up the boy and chase after the virus merged human.

'What an idiot..' the alien commented. 'He's just going to get himself hurt.'

Vul then decided that it was a better idea to stay away from the entire scene and rested at the empty wave road, watching everyone scream and run while Goyoda wrestled with the unknown person, getting himself thrown around. A familiar group of students came out of the breaking down building and approached the car themselves, suddenly unlocking the car door to free Subaru. The boy ran off and quickly wave changed before the man who threw him into the car was sliced into two by the virus, blocking the virus' blade from going any further. Subaru, transformed Megaman, leapt away from the two, driving the enemy's attention to himself before he summoned his sword battle card. The virus was easily defeated by Megaman, quickly disappearing and sending the human used as a vessel back to the human world just as fast as the problem ending.

'Why can't Hoshi be more active like Subaru..?' the alien complained, as she watched him retreat back to the car.

The vessel was finally awake, but still groggy and confused as he was being arrested. Detective Goyoda approached his vehicle by himself and unlocked the back door to allow Subaru out of the car. After the men left, the alien approached Subaru and hovered above his head, noticing that he couldn't see her without his visualizer like Hoshi could.

'Hey, kid,' she whispered.

Subaru's attention perked at the voice, causing him to look around for the source her voice.

"Vul?" he asked, putting on the visualizer and looking around again.

"I can't believe you got caught by that crazy police guy," Vul taunted a little. "Looks like someone was onto your case."

Subaru sighed and furrowed his brow a little.

"Two people to be exact. I feel like I'm going to be caught soon and I mean very soon," the boy told the alien.

Vulpecula hummed a bit and then nodded, being careful not to reveal anything about her relationship with Hoshi.

"You better be careful then. If you don't want anyone to find out, you need to do a better job," Vul told the boy. "I've been watching and I can see how flawed your cover is. Of course someone would find out about your true identity."

'I hate to admit it, but Foxy here is right,' Omega-Xis said from in the boy's transer, appearing next to Vulpecula. "We've been running head into the trouble instead of blending in."

'Vul!' Vulpecula heard someone call.

It was a good thing the other two wasn't able to catch the voice from a good distant. Hoshi turned the corner and spotted Vul and Omega-Xis next to each other and then there was Subaru with his visualizer on looking at the aliens calmly. The boy turned to look at who it was coming and stared at Hoshi, glancing at the aliens quickly and then back at the girls.

"Hi, Subaru-kun. What are you doing here?" the girl greeted casually, trying to ignore the aliens.

"Just... taking a walk! I was heading home just now. How about you?" Subaru responded, sweating a little.

Hoshi smiled and brushed back her hair to see a little clearer.

"Me? I was strolling around for some fresh air as well," the girl lied. "Since it's beginning to grow dark, I should head back as well."

Subaru eyed the aliens again carefully and slowly nodded to Hoshi, telling her he heard her loud and clear.

"How about come visit my place? It's actually pretty close, so you can rest there for a bit, that's if you are comfortable with the idea of course," he suddenly offered.

'Please tell me he isn't actually testing me and my compatibility with Vul..' the girl thought, her smile beginning to grow heavy and tiring. "S-sure, I don't mind. Thank you."

The two began to walk off with each other, but little did they know, someone completely unknown to them was watching from above.

'Interesting... I wonder...' he said, his voice sounding a little low and hushed.

* * *

**Stormy: I LOST COUNT! HOW MANY MORE DAYS LEFT OF SCHOOL? ERRRR... I THINK 19 OR 18? BEING FORGETFUL -SHOT- ANYWAYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! THANKS FOR REVIEWS AND VIEWS AND ETC.. I APPRECIATE IT!**

**Hoshi: On May 16, Stormy will not post anything since it's her birthday that day and she wants to be LAZY for once. Ummm, she's planning to update as much as she could and possibly update, if she makes it on time that is, on May 15. But since finals are slowly coming up and she has like 3 giant (very annoying) projects to do within 3 weeks left of school, updates will probably be slow. Like usual.**

**Stormy: Yep, yep, my plan might not work out so well after all -sob- So there's a poll on my profile and I would really love if you could check it out if you haven't yet! Lots of love! Thankies!**

**Hoshi: R&amp;R and...**

**Both: Enjoy!**

**~stormy003 **


	17. Chapter 16

Hoshi groaned and rolled to one side of her bed then to the other side within the following second. She was still irritated with Vul for taking off without her notice and the alien herself didn't really care.

¨You know how hard it is to act like someone who's completely clueless about their surroundings when, clearly, there are two giant glowing aliens with armor in front of their face?¨Hoshi asked. ¨Yeah, tell me next time when you're leaving and I wouldn't even care.¨

¨You have school today, you little twerp,"Vul said, rolling her eyes. "You're behind in class."

¨I don't care, I already studied through everything I missed, so I'm not going,¨she said, burying her face into her pillow stubbornly. ¨Too tired to go anyways.¨

¨You're always too tired to go, jeez...¨

The girl just lazily held up her arm and waved at the air, a way to say, 'Yeah, yeah shut up.' Of course, that didn't affect the fox, but only encouraged her to annoy the human even further. She decided against it though judging by how irritated Hoshi was at the moment.

"I didn't expect you to look for me anyways. Weren't you the one who said you didn't want me to drag you into this problem?" the alien asked.

'Who knows what you would do when you're out there...' she mumbled back, her voice muffled in the fluffy green pillow. 'Hunt me down maybe? Blackmail?'

"Are you trying to imply that I'd use you as hostage for the other human beings or something?" Vul asked, receiving no answer. "Hey!"

'Hoshi, are you home?' a familiar female voice suddenly called.

'Crap..' she said under her breath. 'No, I'm not implying anything ridiculous as that. I was just saying.. Now please go hide."

Vul groaned to protest but then went against her own thoughts, warping back into the transer her operator owned before anything else happened. Hoshi lifted her head up a little as she turned back over to the edge of her bed to stand back up, but instead of getting up safely, she fell off it. A loud thump could be heard from the inside, making Misora, who was waiting outside the house, flinch in response.

"I'm alright!" the girl yelled from on the floor. "Coming!"

Picking herself up from the carpeted floor slowly, Hoshi dashed out of her room for the front door. More tripping and crashing was heard for a few more minutes until the girl got to the door, her hair messy and tangled up, her sweater looking crinkled and wrinkly, her socks nearly falling off her feet. Misora just chuckled and invited herself in as she shook her head from side to side.

"You need to be more careful," the idol said, as she took off her shoes.

"I am careful," Hoshi argued back, a small frown chiseled onto her face. "Really, I am."

'Yeah right...' Harp and and Misora muttered.

Hoshi perked at the second and unfamiliar sounding voice that came out of nowhere, but kept her reaction to herself as she now gave a sheepish looking smile to her friend. Bowing down and rubbing her neck at the same time she continued to mumble, 'It's true. It's true.'

"But still, I'm usually not like that. Well, unless I'm lazy as heck."

Misora rose an amused eye brow at that and smiled.

"Says the one who always falls when I visit."

As she groaned to herself, Hoshi headed back into her room to grab her transer and back out into the living room sitting down in front of Misora. Vul just sat silently and watched the scenery of the house she's been residing at pass by quickly and suddenly halt.

"Is there something you need again? Would you like something to eat or drink?" she offered as she slipped on the contraption.

"No, thanks and aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" Misora asked. "You said something about having to go to school today for make up work, right?"

Hoshi huffed and leaned back onto her couch tiredly, crossing her legs and draping her arms over behind her on the furniture. The girl's friend just frowned at this and leaned forward in case she began to speak underneath her breath again.

"I can go later, not like I care," she said in a completely bored tone. "Besides, do you really think I'd actually be behind on work? That's funny."

"It can happen some time soon," the idol grumbled. "You can bet on it."

* * *

"So you end up not going to school after all, huh?" Vul said.

Apparently, it was already night time where the girl skipped her extra class that day and stayed home to sleep. Misora left at twelve in the afternoon so she didn't hold her back from her studies any longer, but it wasn't like Hoshi would actually get off her back and start walking to school.

"Ha, course not. It's not even a regular school day...!"

Vul suddenly snapped her head over to the window where stars coated the dark night sky and went silent, raising Hoshi's curiosity level to it's highest peak.

"Something the matter?" the girl asked, closing her transer, alarmed.

"Something- No, someone is on the loose," Vul said, forcing Hoshi to wave change.

"Wai-" she exclaimed, but she was cut off when she got sent to the wave road. "A little warning next time...?"

"Yeah, maybe not," the fox alien stated as the two went off to look for the FMian on the run.

* * *

**Stormy: Was planning to update Sunday or Saturday, but Mothers' Day was Sunday and I was trying to update _The One Dream_. Sorry ^^¨**

**Hoshi: 3 more weeks! 11 more days to be exact. There's- **

**Vul: A poll on Stormy's profile, so check it out!**

**Hoshi: -Stare- Quit interrupting me...**

**Vul: No thanks.**

**Stormy: -Sweat drops- Anyways... R&amp;R and enjoy.**

**_~stormy003_**


	18. Chapter 17

Both Hoshi and Vulpecula finally caught up to the FMian that has been going what they called haywire throughout town. It seems as though he was in the middle of deciding something and that could only mean one thing to the orange fox.

'Hey, Libra! What are you up to this time?' she asked nonchalantly.

'Vul!' Hoshi exclaimed.

'Aw, come on. It'll be fine!' the fox said in hushed tone.

'No, it won't! And why are we even involved in this again?'

Libra turned around to look at who was calling him and then stared to actually recognize the FMian behind him. But then again, her nine white tails should have given the answer away immediately.

"Is that you, Vulpecula?" he asked.

'No duh. Who else has nine tails? I'm sure Harp doesn't nor Gemini and Cygnus..' Vul said, beginning to list a bunch of other FMians. 'Hey, maybe Ophiuca does-'

"Okay, okay, enough with the jokes. Now, just what are you doing here? A. To bother me? or B. Just to tell me new jokes?" Libra sighed. "I feel that it's the latter."

'Hmmm... You know what, can I pick C, to do both?' Vul asked.

Libra then turned around and blinked, clearly not wanting to talk to the fox at the moment. The human-fox being was staring back with a blank expression as well, sitting down on the wave road and dragging her feet closer to her body.

"Soooo what are you doing here?" Libra suddenly asked.

"I should ask you the same," Vul replied. "But I think I already know what's up."

Omega-xis and Subaru soon came from behind Libra, causing the injured FMian to panic a lot more than he needed to.

"You seem to be in a hurry," Hoshi said, holding her blade near him with an arm.

Libra scowled at the girl and looked back at Megaman who was pointing Omega-Xis directly at him. He was in a hurry to escape and recover the wound he got from earlier, but it seems as if he had no escape route nearby.

"Let me guess... You're here for the key too?" Hoshi asked somewhat brightly, forcing a smile at Libra.

Instead of answering, he summoned out a weight from above and tried dropping onto the girl to create an opening. Hoshi leapt backwards before it landed on her notice him trying to get away from the center. Libra's plan failed when she stuck out her sharp weapon out in front of him before he could leave.

"Yes, yes, I'm here for the key! Now let me go or I'll, uhh.. A. Destroy you or B. Smash you into smithereens!" he threatened before he calmly said, "Your choice."

'I'll pick E. Send you back to Planet FM,' Vul replied as Hoshi thrust the spear forward.

"No way is that ever going to happen with you two rug rats!" he exclaimed as he dodged, knocking her away forcefully.

Hoshi fell on her back a foot away from where she sat and pushed herself upright as she rubbed her head. It seems as though the FMian was able to escape again, but this time his presence quickly disappeared.

"Hey, are you okay?" Megaman asked, running up to her to get her back on her feet.

"Just great, thanks," she replied. "Hey, wait. Where'd the idiot go?"

Megaman shook his head and looked at Omega-Xis disappointingly as he answered, "He escaped."

"Why didn't you go after him? You could have just left me here! It's not like I'd die from that!" she yelled, hitting his arm. "What a waste of time.."

"Well, my- ow, bad! Hey, stop! That- ow! Hurts you know?" he said trying to wave her off.

"Not as painful as getting hit by a weighing platform to the chest and head!" she shot back. "Great, now we have to find him. Unless he's brainless enough to reveal himself."

"Mood swing much?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Mood swing? Yeah, sure whatever.. I was dragged into this without my consult!" she growled, looking at her weapon.

Vul just smiled sheepishly, though it wasn't visible, but her green eyes gave it away completely. Omega-Xis rolled his red eyes and looked away from the girl.

"Or you must have gotten hit really hard by the weighing platform to actually have that nasty mood..." the blue alien muttered.

"Oh, I'm pretty pissed at that too..." the girl grumbled, anger clearly filling up her voice in every word. "I'm leaving."

And so, the girl with nine fox tails left the area and headed back home irritably and, of course, like a giant grumpy animal she possibly could resemble to at the moment. Vul just found it amusing how furious her operator could be after taking such attack. It was a first that she was actually hit in the head with something so heavy to the point where her helmet and visor was majorly damaged yet still intact.

"I'm going to get a major headache after this, Thanks a lot, Vul!" she said as she got back into the house and reversed her wave change. "He was also clearly injured, so Megaman could have just crushed him right then and there!"

'Sometimes I think you have anger issues,' Vulpecula suddenly yawned.

"You're not the one taking hits!"

* * *

The next day, Hoshi was still asleep in bed and not caring about anything else until her mother called through her transer out of the blue.

'Hello, dear! How's school and the house? Are you eating well? You better be eating healthy and the house better be clean when I come back!' she said all at once.

"One at a time please..." the girl mumbled loudly. "School is boring as always, the house is fine, I'm eating healthy, and the house is clean, don't worry," she replied tiredly.

'Are you getting enough sleep then?' her mother asked worriedly.

"Yes, just stressed out to do anything else," the girl said.

'I see... Well, I have to go work now, Hoshi, so good bye for now,' the woman announced. "Stay well."

"Okay, bye mom," Hoshi said, looking up and waving a little.

She then snapped her transer closed and sighed to herself, turning in her bed and rubbing her head where she was hit the other night. It seems that she was still able to feel it faintly even if she was supposedly protected in her wave change form, or so she was told by her lazy as heck wizard. Vul seemed to be floating around in the room again laying on her stomach and then on her back. Next was on her side, and now she was sitting upright as if she was leaning on a wall.

"Hoshi, can we go do something now? I'm bored again," the alien said.

"Not if it deals with wave changing again. That was a pain.." she muttered. "Such a failure right then and there.."

"Aww, is your pride hurt?" Vul suddenly asked.

"Pride? What pride?" the girl responded casually. "You can ask that question to Megaman if you want because there's no such thing as pride in my book."

"Whatever you say, Hoshi," she replied.

The room became quiet again before Vulpecula suddenly opened her mouth asked the question Hoshi grew to hate so much.

"Can we go do something interesting or fun?"

"I already know what you're asking for and the answer is no," Hoshi replied angrily.

"We can look for Libra and give him a smack in the head as payback if you want," Vul bribed.

That was when she knew she caught her own operator into her own grasp when she heard nothing come out from Hoshi, but the shuffling of her bed sheets.

"I hate you so much right..." she said, getting off her bed and walking out the door.

"Uhh, you forgot to change!"

Hoshi then walked back in and grabbed her clothes to go change in the bathroom, finishing quickly and speed walking out to the front. Going to where a secret area near her house where the bushes covered up, not many people actually knew about the place, the girl quickly EM wave changed and took off for her search for Libra.

"That freak needs to get a good headache to build up in his damn head!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Landing by the Kodama Science Institution for a quick rest, the girl walked over to a near by tree and leapt onto it to stay hidden from anyone else who may have the ability or device to see her. A part of her wanted to leave and was frightened about the possibility of the police to show up. The other half just really wanted to drill Libra's head into a wall until he couldn't take it anymore and left. Her thought was than interrupted when smoke and the source that was causing it appeared from the other side of where she was.

"A fire?" Hoshi said as she stood back up and headed to the location where the event took place.

'That could be you know who's doing!' Vul said happily.

"Yeah, yeah, I just need to give him a good beating," the girl said, stopping at a good distant to see him in a more advanced form. "And what are you so happy about?"

Libra was still injured badly and, again, Megaman was there to stop him. Both were busy fighting to even notice her nearby. Hoshi's eyes sharpened up when she glowered and quickly dashed up to Libra, leaping and swiftly giving him a strong hard kick in the face, her nine tails slapping him hard as a bonus.

"You're a little PRICK, YOU KNOW THAT?" she exclaimed as she knocked him away without the use of her spear.

"I'm a prick? Have you taken a look at yourself?" he asked, propping himself up.

Libra stood back up and was about to summon a fireball from one of the scales again at Hoshi, but before he could the girl was already in his face kicking him well in the abdominal area to knock him back.

"Oh, I've seen alright... I see an angry girl kicking some scale guy named Libra's face every time!" she exclaimed, throw a punch in Libra's direction.

"It's not Libra, it's Libra Scales!" the FMian exclaimed, dodging the punch.

Hoshi immediately took a small step forward and swung her leg up to land another kick into his face as Megaman released the pressure coming from the tanks near them.

"It looks like Miss Grumpy is here to throw a fit," Omega-Xis commented.

"Well, I can't really blame her on that.. You saw that her visor was cracked badly, indicating how hard of a hit she endured, and it still is," Subaru mentioned.

His sword disappeared as he aimed at a heavy looking pillar on the building and shot it down in one blow, hitting Libra in the process. Hoshi was lucky enough to actually get out of the target's space and leave before she was also hit by the rubble, frowning at Subaru as she picked herself up.

"You better not mess this up," Hoshi grumbled as he used a heavy canon battle card.

"Oh, I won't," he replied with a smile.

Libra stood up from the floor unstably and looked over at the two, realizing it was already too late to dodge the shot. Getting hit by the heavy canon and being heavily inflicted by the shot, Libra felt the need to make a great escape and hide out somewhere that was nowhere near the two.

"Wh-what do I do now? A. Run? Or B... RUNN?! THAT'S THE ONLY THING I CAN DO FOR NOW!" he told himself and reverting the wave change from Ikuta Michinori.

The man fell from where the FMian dropped him off and fainted right after Libra disappeared from his transer and the area in general.

"... We need to take care of this mess now..." Kyuubi sighed, walking over and dragging Ikuta to the nearest safety area she could find. Megaman just shrugged and removed a few rubble to the side so it didn't block any path ways. Soon the two took off and part ways before anything else could happen.

"Thank god that's over.. Man, releasing anger on said person felt great.." Hoshi sighed. "No wonder Misora always kicked trees and threw random things she could find all over the place.."

"Who knew you'd be that aggressive.." Vul commented.

"I'm not very aggressive.." she replied back. "Just.. grumpy."

* * *

**Stormy: Hello! Sorry for not updating last week! My birthday was last Saturday so I wanted to spend more time with my family and stuff, haha. I GOT A NEW SKETCH BOOK AND SOME PENS FROM MY BROTHER AS A PRESENT! I'M STILL SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT EVEN THOUGH ITS BEEN AT LEAST A WEEK ALREADY! XDDDD**

**Hoshi: Poll on her profile! Please vote!**

**Vul: And don't even bother asking when we'll update. Especially if you're a guest. We can't answer you question until we get the update up and who knows, that may take a month or a year.**

**Stormy: If you do keep asking me when I'll update, I take that you're a really impatient person and that you're trying to rush me even if you tell me to take my time. People always end up saying "take your time, but don't take too long." That's still rushing me. I'm a busy person and I HAVE A LIFE YA KNOW? xD I'll delay the update even further than I need to if that happens. :) Take note of that. No hate on you guys. Love you all, but try not to put more pressure on me that way. Hope you understand? I also need to update art stuff, but I went on a hiatus just to update my stories, to finish my homework this week, and to get ready for Finals . 3 more days left of school(dang it, these days are exam days too) til summer and I'll be updating more frequently.**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading. R&amp;R and enjoy.**

**_~stormy003_**


	19. Chapter 18

'Ah! Hoshi!' Suyuri suddenly called through the transer.

"Suyuri?" the girl replied curiously. "Why are you calling me all of a sudden...? We just saw each other before we left school earlier."

Suyuri groaned softly and then looked around worriedly before looking at the the device on her arm.

'Are you.. outside right now?' the girl asked.

Hoshi shook her head and then looked at the corner of her screen to catch something that looked blue taking a part of the image, similar to the blue she saw once before. The girl blinked to make sure she wasn't imagining things, but then that was until her thoughts were confirmed. She was NOT imagining at all. In fact, the light blue image just started to shift around a little as if it was some animal trying to get comfortable with it's resting spot.

"N-no..." Hoshi finally replied. "Why? What's up?"

Suyuri nodded and then presented the said disaster that was happening around her.

'Students at school were laughing for no reason, remember? But out here, they're both laughing and fighting each other for unknown reasons,' the girl explained. 'Subaru is visiting AMAKEN today and I hope he's alright...'

The pink haired girl knitted her eyebrows together as she took in the image and memorized the scenes that continued to play. The was no such thing as a stop button in life and there really needed to be one right at the moment.

"Thanks for the news, Suyuri. I'll go che-"

'What ever you do, stay in your house. You may never know whether it'll happen to you as well,' Suyuri stated before turning off.

The girl sighed and covered her entire face up with her right hand before dialing down Misora.

"I feel like an FMian is behind this..." Vul said.

"It must be.. And stay in the transer please?"

The idol picked up a few seconds later and then suddenly started blabbering about stuff about studio before they both could greet each other.

'THEY'RE JUST SUDDENLY LAUGHING!' she exclaimed.

"The outside is far worse than inside the studio though, or so I was told," Hoshi recalled. "Just.. Stay safe alright, Misora?"

'Don't you worry about me, Hoshi. You stay safe as well,' the idol replied.

Hoshi nodded and the two hung up on each other to take care of their own problems. The next person she called was Subaru, but he didn't seemed to pick up at all. Calling him again, she failed, again, to connect with her classmate. Sighing, the girl decided to call Tsukasa, though he didn't receive the call as well. It only got her worried and more curious about what was going on.

"Subaru-kun is probably taking care of the problem right now.." she said, concluding the boy to be Megaman.

Concluding that Subaru was Megaman, then that also means concluding Suyuri to be Queen Magical. After all, the two were the most alike to be the twin EM human beings.

"But what about Futaba-kun?" she suddenly asked.

"Maybe he was caught up in the circumstance?" Vul asked.

Several hours after the phone call shenanigan and laughing fits from outside, Vul notified Hoshi that Tsukasa was calling her. It seems that he wanted to ask her for help or so, but that may not be the case. Subaru still hasn't called her just yet.

* * *

Hoshi awkwardly entered the the shopping district as she quietly thought about school and well the morning in general. Everyone seemed to laughed uncontrollably and there were even heavy traffics along with accidents. On the other side of the town there were people just brawling with each other for the most stupid reason anyone could possibly think of. The girl looked around to find the person who called her out for the day though she was quite in deep thought at the moment. No, it wasn't Misora. It wasn't Suyuri, either oddly enough. Subaru could be one to ask her for favors, but then again it wasn't. The girl groaned and ruffled up her own hair exhaustively since she's always cooped up in her house or Misora's studio. But if it's a favor someone was asking for, then a completed favor they'll get.

"Ah, Hoshi! Over here!" Tsukasa called, stretching up his left am and waving the girl over.

"So.. far..." she complained.

"Sorry to call you out so early in the morning," he chuckled as they both approached each other.

"No, no, it's fine," the girl excused. "So why are we here for?"

Tsukasa tapped his chin a few times before pointing a finger up to the sky.

"A date," he concluded.

"That's a lie," Hoshi shot immediately.

That only made the boy laugh a little louder than earlier and her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She was really curious to know the reason why he called her out and so she continued to wait for him to reply to her question.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Just wanted to hang out that's all," he chuckled, calming down.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I'm friends with you..." the girl muttered.

"Because we are," he said casually, patting the top of her head. "Let's go now."

The boy then began to walk off into the mall with the girl next to him, though he seemed a little cautious at this time around. Hoshi decided to ignore his alerted state and just acted as casual as she could.

"Hey, were you by any chance affected by whatever that thing was? The thing that made everyone fall into hysterics and quarrel?" Tsukasa suddenly asked, glancing over to the girl.

"Umm, no actually.. I don't really know why," she replied, getting her thinking face on. "It didn't happen at school and I went straight home right after. Just saw the event on the news and was informed about it by a friend, that's all. How about you? You didn't seem to answer the calls I sent you.."

Tsukasa shook his head and smiled.

"Not at all. I was at home before everything else happened as well," he lied. "Sorry for not answering."

Hoshi looked at him and blinked, staring straight into his brown eyes and burning holes into his pupils where she was able to reach his retinas. Tsukasa stopped smiling and now had a confused look on his face.

"Are you lying to me again?" Hoshi asked carefully. "Because it sure does sound like you are..."

Tsukasa suddenly stifled a laugh and shook his head before looking back ahead.

"It's true. I wasn't affected and I got home safely."

"I don't want to hear you getting into another accident again," the girl frowned. "You told me about it once, and I said that I'd never forget that event."

His smile faded into a growl, but he hid it from Hoshi's line of sight even though he was still able to talk and sound the way he usually sounded, but his face expression was twisted and indifferent.

"Don't worry, it won't happen," he said.

He immediately turned back around and flashed a bright smile before pointing her hair and saying, 'Hey, you wore it!' just to relieve the awkward tension that was about to build up. Hoshi was puzzled at first until she caught onto what he was indicating at.

"Oh, the hair tie? Yes, I did. It'd be wasted if I didn't wear it for anything," she reasoned nervously.

"Why so uncomfortable? It looks great," Tsukasa commented with a chuckle.

"I'm not uncomfortable or anything.." Hoshi denied.

* * *

"Hey, Futaba-kun?" the girl called. "Sorry about earlier. I mentioned such an insensitive event without thinking.."

Tsukasa looked over at Hoshi and took a sip out of his drink, just nodding slowly and looking back up at the sky.

"It's fine. I don't mind if it's from a close friend," he said, setting the drink down in front of him. "Hoshi?"

"Yes?" she responded before eating her sundae.

It looked like she was about to doze off again, but her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Tsukasa forced a strawberry into her mouth from across the table.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Futaba-kun' when we're clearly really close to call each other by our first names?" he asked, leaning into the palm of his left hand and smiling. "I've already been calling you 'Hoshi' for quite a while now."

Hoshi blinked and finished the berry that was stuffed into her mouth before she was able to answer her friend's question.

"Well, why not?" she asked in a puzzled tone. "I guess I got too used to it to actually change up my way of calling you."

Tsukasa laughed softly and then sat up straight to make himself look taller than the girl in front of him. It only got Hoshi curious with what was going on in his mind and why he even asked in the first place.

"Tsu-ka-sa," he pronounced clearly.

Hoshi smirked at this, holding in a giggle as best as she could.

"Fu-ta-ba-kun," she said purposely.

Tsukasa sighed and shook his head before standing up and walking over behind her, getting her all nervous again.

"Tsu. Ka. Sa. Come on, Hoshi," he said, hovering his hands around her waist.

"Please don't tell me, you're going to..."

"Yes, I will," he said, knowing what she was going to end with.

"Tsu.. Tsu..." she tried saying, but it only made her feel nervous to try and say it.

The boy lightly drilled his fingers into the sides of her body, causing her to squeak and flinch at the feeling. Hoshi was now grabbing his hands and trying to pull them away from her waist, but he was much stronger than she was .

"Futaba-kun! That's very uncomfortable!" she exclaimed as her grip tightened.

"Ah, ah ah! You did it again!" he said, clearly having fun messing with her.

"Ts-Tsukasa-kun! Now stop it!" Hoshi said, wriggling around a little.

"Ah, much better!" he stated, removing his hands from her waist.

The girl was now rubbing her body and pulling her legs up to cover herself up even more than she needed to. Releasing a sigh, she looked over at the boy who was still behind her smiling innocently as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"Again.. Sometimes, I wonder why we're so close.." she stated once more.

"And I say that we just are," he replied back.

* * *

Hoshi was now heading home after she parted ways with Tsukasa, groaning as she touched her waists again and feeling the drilling sensation he gave her in the afternoon. A stranger in a black leather jacket, dark jeans, and a white shirt with a scorpion silhouette designed onto it underneath his jacket suddenly walk up to her as she continued down the path to her house. The boy seemed to have heterochromia. His eyes were red and blue and he bore short dark wavy hair. It looked like his glasses were slowly slipping off girl didn't say anything, but decided to flash a smile to him in response of covering up her suspicion with the light green scorpion wrapped around him. Its piercing blue eyes were staring directly at her, so it was hard not to make any eye contact with said thing. The red lines trailing from it's head, to it's upper body, and up to the end of it's tail only made Hoshi feel uneasy and the leaking blue wave was the only thing that gave it's identity of an alien away.

'It doesn't look like she can see you... Are you sure she's the one?' the boy muttered under his breath earning a nod from the alien coiled around him.

Crossing his arms and tapping his left foot that was covered in a military-looking black boot, the boy looked around and began to study her.

"Um, may I help you?" Hoshi asked, dropping her hands back to her sides.

"Yes, you may," he replied, before giving off a smirk.

The scorpion around him suddenly began to move and lunged at the girl, causing her to flinch and back away against her own will. That only made his smirk grow wider and more crazy looking before he suddenly said, 'Found you.'

* * *

**Stormy: To make up the lack of update... Here you go! Another chapter within the same day! Er, not really, LOL. Its already past midnight over here xD**

**Hoshi: Poll on profile so please vote!**

**Vul: New characters! No, he doesn't belong to Stormy, but to Firepo45 instead! Futo Sahama(Ethan Sting) and Scorpius! Yep, yep! Expect the two more often along with Suyuri and Lexina xD Thank you for asking me about adding your OC~ He's finally officially in, haha!**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading. R&amp;R and enjoy.**

**_~stormy003_**


	20. Chapter 19

"Found who? What?" the girl asked confusedly, backing up even further than earlier. "I have no clue what you're talking about!"

The boy didn't say anything as his smirk remained on his cocky looking face. Hoshi frowned and stood her ground as the alien circled back around his body, staring straight at Hoshi and intimidating her.

"Futo," the scorpion suddenly called. "We're being followed by _them_."

Groaning in response and looking over to where the alien's tail was pointing at, the boy allowed his partner in crime to shelter in his red Leo transer before turning back at Hoshi. She stood up straighter than earlier and glanced over to the side where the sound of the Satella Police were located.

"We'll settle this later, Lunar Kyuubi. Settle in a brawl as wave changed beings," he challenged.

"Tch, whatever and leave me alone already," she said distastefully. "I don't know who you are and you're looking at the wrong person."

The girl turned around and left for a different direction to head over to Misora's studio instead of going home since he was still in her way. For now, she needed to go and get out of both the boy, Futo's sight and the oncoming police officers. It'd be a hassle to deal with him about the EM world shenanigan and then have a bunch of police officers come to hunt them both down, especially since an alien was just there a minute ago.

'Hey, Vul, do you know who that was?' Hoshi asked quietly as she got farther away.

'Does that mean I can talk now?" Vul asked, hope filling in her voice.

'Yes, it does... Now, who was that alien? It's an FMian, isn't it?' the girl questioned, glancing back to see the two gone.

'An FMian? Hmmm, never seen him on Planet FM before nor was he even from Planet AM...' the fox said, muttering the last part.

'What was that?'

'Nothing. But he could've came from another planet that I heard of,' she said.

'Figures... And what's that planet called?'

'HM.'

Hoshi stared at her arm for a second and looked back up to see where she was going, her face expression saying that she was completely uninterested.

'Okay then.'

It all went quiet again until Vul opened her mouth back up just to annoy her operator like usual.

'By the way, was that your boyfriend or something?'

'Vul, I don't even know this freak!' she growled angrily. 'And now is not the time to joke around when you know there is someone after us.'

'Sorry, I guess Subaru remains tru-'

'Go home or shut up,' Hoshi hissed.

'Fine, fine..'

* * *

Hoshi lightly knocked on the door of the idol's room as she looked around to see the same old manager trying to hide behind a plant again. Of course it ticked her off and if Misora knew he was there, it'd piss her off even more than it it affected her.

'Who is it?' Misora asked, her voice muffled from the other side.

"It's Hoshi," she answered, ignoring the man who slowly began to inch closer with the pot of plant. "I'm not going to work as a singer for you, now please leave me alone."

With that being said, the door swung open with a boom to reveal an irritated looking young singer frowning at the moving plant as Hoshi casually walked into the room without a care in the world. The man flinched, but did not budge as he believed that his hiding spot was a perfect place to remain at the moment, that was until he realized he was in the middle of the large hall. Misora huffed at the plant and slammed the door closed, allowing him to leave his hiding spot and reset the plant back to where it belongs.

"Sorry about that," Misora apologized.

"Not at all, not at all," Hoshi excused. "He creeps the heck out of me though.."

The idol sat down and chuckled lightly at Hoshi's comment as she waved her hand at the girl to tell her to sit.

"I can see why and I don't blame you for it."

A yawn suddenly sounded within the room causing one girl looking around curiously and the other nervously glancing at where it came from and at the curious girl.

"What... was that?" Hoshi asked awkwardly.

"N-nothing! Just me being relatively exhausted and yawning!" Misora lied.

"I guess... You should head home soon then. It's almost dark," Hoshi said. "I'll leave early."

"Or I can come over to your place for the night?" the idol suggested excitedly. "I'll sleep over! I need to relieve stress anyways, haha."

Harp and Vulpecula silently groaned to themselves when the girl suggested such an idea, but their groan grew a little louder and more irritated when Hoshi actually agreed to said idea.

"Uhh, are you sure you didn't hear anything?" Hoshi asked again, covering up her transer. "I'm pretty sure I heard something.."

Misora nervously laughed and clutched at her guitar tightly, facing the back of the instrument at Hoshi so she didn't reveal Harp to her friend.

"I'm sure you're just imagining things!"

"If you say so..."

Misora quickly nodded and stood up to clean up the mess she created before Hoshi came to the studio to visit. Wearing on the strap that allowed her to carry the guitar without having her hands full, the idol managed to successfully hide her own FMian from Hoshi, but that only made the girl suspicious since she was trying so hard to keep a secret. Hoshi decided not to ask, thinking that if she did, Misora may get suspicious of her as well. Sighing as she got up, she straightened up a few stacks of paper on the table in front of her and headed out the door when she noticed the idol finishing the last of the mess.

"Alright, let's go!" Misora said.

* * *

"Futo! Where were you today? You just suddenly disappeared without telling me!" Luna exclaimed angrily. "If you want to stay in the house then be respectful!"

The boy rolled his eyes as he walked passed the girl standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. That only angered the girl further and cause her to lunge at Futo to grab at the closest thing she could get on him, his jacket.

"What? Okay, sorry! I'll tell you next time, jeez!" he said irritably, swinging his arm at her hand to get free.

He began to walk off again, but before he even made it to the closest room in the gigantic hallway, Luna stopped him again. Futo turned his head and looked at the glaring girl with a boring face, waiting to be released this time instead of shoving her off.

"Now what?" he sighed exasperatedly.

"Where. Were you?" she asked strictly.

"Out," he replied, wanting to get to his room already.

"Out where? In this house, we always tell each other everything," Luna growled.

"Out for a walk around the neighborhood," he muttered. "Can I go yet?"

Luna silently groaned and decided to let go of his arm again, walking away to a different hallway to get to one of the gigantic living rooms as she began to mutter things under her breath. Futo sighed and scratched the back of his head before he rubbed the nape of his neck. Heading into his room and finally making it without being stalled any longer, the boy closed his door quietly and collapsed onto his bed as his wizard appeared next to him.

"Do you really think that girl is really the one? There may be people who can see us, but it also doesn't mean they can wave change like we and that Megaman boy does," the scorpion suddenly said.

"I just have a feeling that she is. Did you sense anything strange from her?" Futo asked, pulling up his glasses.

"Not at all," Scorpius said. "Though I must admit, she is well aware of us. Once we sense something indifferent, we'll follow that boy and that girl."

"I think tonight will be good. They still haven't finished off those two yet, remember?" Futo said, reminding his wizard about the Geminis that caused the problem in the afternoon. "Gemini will just appear again tonight to cause more trouble for Megaman."

* * *

"Say, Hoshi," Sonia called from the sofa.

"Hm?" the girl hummed as she washed up the dirty dishes from their dinner.

"What do you think was going on this afternoon?" the girl asked. "You know, the laughing and arguing?"

Hoshi hummed and again, but this time it sound more thoughtful. The girl continued to ponder, but couldn't think of any answers that would have her speak about aliens or sound like she's speaking gibberish.

"Mood swings?" she chuckled. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't be making jokes, but I'm really not sure why.."

Misora just smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's alright, but I do really wish it was all just a big mood swing. That's impossible though.."

* * *

**Stormy: It's finally summer! Sorry for the lack of updating lately! But hey, I'm free now! No, not really, haha. I'm actually at home by myself sooooooo... Yeah. Son't know when my sister will be back from her business trip and my mom is on her own trip for 2 weeks or so xD**

**Hoshi: As always, there's a poll on her profile, so please vote!**

**Vul: Not much to say like usual. Thanks for the reviews though!**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading. R&amp;R and enjoy.**

**~stormy003**


	21. Chapter 20

The girls were now asleep but were in different rooms since Hoshi's room was a little to cramped to actually fit another person in. It looks like her mother pulled in the extra furniture so that she could find a spot to actually set it somewhere, but instead left it there because of her business trip. Even though Hoshi thought of moving it herself, she decided not to for various reasons. One, she doesn't know if her mom would like the placement. Two, her FMian and her identity may be revealed. Three, what if something happens at night and it's near her? She probably wouldn't hear the end of what Vul has in store for her. As suspected, Vulpecula sensed an FMian nearby the area and decided to wake up the girl.

'Hoshi, Hoshi... Wake up. I think there's an FMian near us...' she whispered.

'I thought you said you didn't want to be involved with this...?' the girl groaned as she sat up in her pajamas.

'I know I did, but I changed my mind and took interest into such thing,' the alien responded.

'Well great,' Hoshi muttered as she grabbed the closest thing she could use to wave change.

Holding out her Wave Scanner to Vul, the orange alien entered the device quickly. Hoshi opened the door to her room and looked around to see if Misora was awake before she performed her wave change with her wizard and left the she didn't know was that Misora was about to do the same.

"Why is there a fight going on at night? I can't stay up that long," Hoshi complained tiredly. "This better not suddenly become an all-nighter type of thing or I'll just sleep through the entire day tomorrow."

'It won't last long don't you worry too much,' Vul said even though she's clearly doubting herself. 'We'll just get rid of them as quickly as we can..'

Spotting the boy clad in blue, Kyuubi quickly landed nearby and dashed over behind him to block the reappearing White Gemini counterpart's Elec Sword before he was able to land a hit on Megaman. That seemed to catch Megaman's surprise and ticked off Gemini Spark.

"Don't get in my way!" he exclaimed, slamming his giant gold arm into her side.

Her spear was already dug into the wave road when the heavy impact came so she slid off to the side a little instead of flying off and hitting a building. That only angered the white counterpart even more than she expected. Coughing a little, Kyuubi smirked in a cocky way, a show of challenge to lure him away from Megaman. Immediately accepting it, the boy threw a kick her way, but the girl quickly dodged the attack, leaning as far back as she could and feeling the wind pass her face dangerously close. His leg made contact with her spear and managed to get it away from Kyuubi, a disadvantage for her much to her dislike. Instead of running over to get the weapon, the girl in orange threw a fast kick as she did a back walkover and made White step backwards to avoid getting hit at such a close range. Dashing over to throw a punch, the boy blocked the attacks she continued to throw, but he was unaware that her goal was actually make him step farther and farther away from his other half and grab her weapon as she did so.

"Weak, weak, weak!" White exclaimed as he threw a punch.

'Got you,' Kyuubi said quietly as she leaned to the side and hit the back of his helmet with her spear.

"Impressive. But not enough!" he retorted, throwing an unexpected back kick.

Landing on her back, Kyuubi sat up as pain shot up her body. White happened to appear in front of her and point his Elec Sword at her face, a smirk taking over his own. Clicking her tongue, Kyuubi used her tails to grab his legs and arms, throwing him off the side of the wave road, but it wasn't enough since he was still able to warp to a different place. Standing up, she noticed that Black and Megaman were both gone for a while now and decided to look for White again.

'He probably followed Black Gemini Spark..' Vulpecula stated.

"Like I didn't know already," Hoshi said, warping off to look for them.

Ending up near a large body of water, the girl noticed a bright glow down below. Curiously looking over a large water column suddenly shot up out of nowhere, forcing her to block herself in case anything. Unblocking herself, the girl noticed electricity running through the water for a while until Megaman came back ashore and in pain.

'He looks like he's out of it,' Vul muttered as her operator ran over to him.

"Hey, get up! Don't give in just yet, Megaman!" Kyuubi said, looking over her shoulder to see Gemini Spark heading towards them.

The boy groaned and sat up to see both Gemini Spark getting ready to attack with their Elec Sword, but a familiar sounding song suddenly began to play in the empty area making everyone look around curiously. Looking up curiously, Kyuubi spotted a girl with blonde hair and mainly clad in pink, one who look all too familiar.

_Tobikau SIGUNARU sore zore no kyou wo nosete _  
_Onaji shuuhasuu kasane ai kimi to hanasu _

"Who's that..?" Megaman groaned questioningly.

_Mayoi tamerai wo furikiri _  
_Soko ni aru hazu no michi wo ikou! _

'Heart Wave?' Kyuubi thought twitching her ears.

_Miageru sora wa kokoro ni tsumoru negai no iro _  
_Egaku yume wo utsushi dasu _

"Oh, it's Harp," Black said boringly.

"You mean her wave changed form Harp Note, right?" White asked.

"Let's just ignore her. I have no idea what she's up to right now," Black said as they turned their attention away.

_Kanarazu itsuka kono te ni fureru asu e no chizu _  
_Tsuyoku takaku todokumade kagayaite_

Gemini Spark suddenly stopped inching forward, noticing something off with Harp Note. Looking back at the girl, she suddenly attacked the two Geminis, something they didn't expect her to do.

"Machine Gun String!" she called, strumming her guitar and outstretching her guitar strings towards Gemini Spark.

'Huh?' Megaman groaned as he stood up.

The girl strummed her guitar once last time before she began to speak, looking over at Kyuubi and give her a grin.

'Eh?' the Kyuubi said, blinking curiously at the smiling girl.

"I came back from my travels today and finished fixing up a song for myself and yet, I'm interrupted by a fight as petty as this? Call me Harp Note and I'm no longer an idol. I'm a butt kicking singer!" Harp Note stated.

"You go girl!" Harp added.

"Seriously though, what a pain.."

"I guess it's Gemini Spark creating all the racket," her FMian said.

'She sounds like.. Misora? And she also knows 'Heart Wave'..' Kyuubi told herself.

"Seriously, we'll kill you all if you keep getting into our way!" White warned.

"I'd like to see you try.." Harp Note challenged.

"I think you already tried with me," Kyuubi groaned.

Megaman suddenly used up a Brave Sword battle card and dashed over to the Geminis, landing a hit on both of the EM beings. Everyone looked over at the blue boy carefully and warped away to different places, leaving the boy standing alone.

"Hey, Vul?" Hoshi called.

"What?"

"Do you think Harp Note is Misora? She knew 'Heart Wave,' a song I helped her with on the day I met you and she also has the same personality Misora has. I may be wrong, but I still think she's Misora like how Megaman and Queen Magical could be Subaru-kun and Suyuri," she said.

"I don't know," Vul replied. "If you want to know for yourself, dig deeper into it. Either than that, you'll never know if you're right or not if you keep asking. But you may also risk giving up your identity for this task."

Hoshi sigh and was about to undo her wave change, but was interrupted when...

"Geez... That female Rockman was annoying... But hey, I've finally found you..." a familiar voice said.

'Lord, why now,' the girl muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Stormy: I... broke my glasses.. Q-Q" It's so hard typing this up please excuse for any errors I make.**

**Vul: Poll on Stormy's profile! You know the drill.  
**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading. R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**_~stormy003_**


	22. Chapter 21

"Oh come on, aren't you happy to finally face off with me, Lunar Kyuubi?" the boy asked. "Because my blood is boiling..!"

"No, I'm not. What I'm more concerned of now is sleep," Hoshi replied irritably, glaring at the boy in green before turning away. "Now let me go home and sleep already, person I never met before!"

Futo just chuckled and swung his giant tail at her before giving her a twisted looking grin. The girl turned around quickly and stumbled backwards out of surprise before she leapt back to keep her balance in check with the help of her nine fluffy tails.

"No," he replied before charging in to attack again.

"Oh come on already!" the girl exclaimed as she tried to escape, shooting a few beams of light to create a diversion.

Of course the boy ended ignoring the projectiles and trailed her from behind which annoyed her to the core of her mind. His attacks haven't slowed down at all as he continued to chase her down and jab his giant sharp tail towards her, forcing her to dodge and block all his blows he handed to her with her weapon and tails.

"Seriously, I don't even know you!" Hoshi exclaimed angrily. "Why are you even after me?!"

"Well, call me Scorpius Tail and I'm obviously here to test your strength. Now you know me; I want a fight from you, so you better make this enjoyable or decent!" he said, as he tried to stab the girl with his stinger attached to the giant green tail of his again.

'I just realized that he was that weirdo from the afternoon,' Vul suddenly pointed out nonchalantly.

"No really?" Hoshi muttered as she dodged the attack by a hair. "Holy crap man! Leave me alone already!"

"Don't want to," he replied as he swung his heavy tail over at her. The girl reacted and used her own tails to block the attack which caused her to fly back a few from impact with the scorpion tail before she heard him say 'Stinger Drive'. Kyuubi immediately warped away and escaped before she was hit by the tail again, quickly looking for a way to get back home without being followed. Futo, or Scorpius much to the girl's knowledge, didn't give up and continued to track her down as quickly and precisely as possible. Meeting up with her again on the wave road, the boy used a canon battle card and shot at her, nearly getting a direct hit on her but only skimming across her ears. A wave of flames suddenly washed over him after Kyuubi turned around to swing her blade behind her and took off.

"Damn, she's trying to slow us down!" he grumbled as he cleared some of the flames off himself.

'Well then, chase after her!' his wizard said, earning a low growl from the operator.

"You don't have to tell me what to do, Scorpius."

Fazing through buildings to cut down her path and avoid being slowed down by the turns she needed to take, the girl took small glances around her surroundings to make sure she lost Scorpius, but of course, it wasn't going to last very long much to her dismay. He was nearby and she knew it.

"Tag, you're it!" his voice suddenly rang, appearing behind her and swinging his bulkier right arm at her.

Kyuubi's tails immediately reacted through instincts and blocked the attack for her so her body didn't take a hit as her eyes widen from the surprise attack, her white tails covering whatever was in front the two and hiding the girl's next move. The lance she held was suddenly thrust between a small hidden opening she created with her tails and nearly pierced through the boy's blue futuristic-looking glasses, leaving scratch marks and little cracks on the said glasses.

"When I tell you to leave me alone, then that means leave me alone!" the girl exclaimed, pulling back and constantly jabbing and swinging her lance around her body to both block and attack Scorpius Tail.

Her movements began to grow more fluid and quicker as each second in a minute passed between the two, pushing Scorpius backwards forcefully. Scorpius was able to block most of the thrusts and swings with his tail and arm, but as her speed picked up, the blades of her lance started to touch, even leave heavy looking marks and cuts on his armor. He slowly began to notice the marks appearing quickly and decided that it was time for him to start fighting back instead of staying in defense mode.

"Who knew you could suddenly pick up speed as a fight goes on?" he commented, going offensive and shooting his tail over at the girl's direction.

"And who knew you you could be so annoying?" Kyuubi growled as she blocked and dodge the attacks before sending her barrage of stabs back at him.

Her lance continued to graze over his tail and arm to stop his movements as he continued to come at her, but she was being pushed back by the boy as she blocked and attacked until she reached the edge of the wave road they stood on.

"I don't know why you're after me, but I would like to ask you to leave me alone," said the girl, her tails immediately latching onto Futo's body and tail tightly.

Hoshi suddenly out of nowhere tapped the silver blade of her lance where Vul resided onto the wave road lightly, a ring high enough to bother anyone's ears sounding out around their surroundings. The boy was now cringing as he tried to pull his secured arms up to his ears to block out the uncomfortable sounding noise, but the tails wrapped around him was refraining him from doing so.

"Obnoxious sounding noise...!" he grumbled, tugging and swinging around to get free.

The girl was struggling to hold him back from breaking free and having him attack her as he continued to swing around. Just as he was about to warp away, Kyuubi tossed the boy with all her effort mostly put in of her body and, of course, tails which managed to disrupt his warp. The boy was then swung over off the edge of the wave road with Lunar Kyuubi summoning a few fireballs after with him before she leapt away and warped off to another area. Scorpius Tail blocked the incoming projectiles and cleared off any stray flames that caught onto him only to see that the girl escaped again.

"God damn it..." he said, disappearing from the area before he made impact with the ground.

Hoshi, on the other hand, was finally back in her room, heaving out a relieved sigh as she fell backwards onto her bed.

"What time is it...?" she muttered tiredly.

"It's... nineteen minutes before midnight," Vul said before her operator slept.

It was unknown to Hoshi that her friend in the other room was missing at the moment; Misora was still not back yet. The girl was clearly not thinking about anything as she fell into slumber. She could care less about anything due to her fatigue. Vul was still awake, however, thinking about the EM human that continued to track them down like a bug that takes forever to kill. Everything about the boy and his HM alien partner was unknown to Vul and Hoshi, leaving her a little bothered with the fact that he clearly knew things about her operator.

'Just when did he find out about us?' she grumbled. 'What a creep.. Just when I thought all HMians were wiped out like the AMians.. Oh well, not like I can help it.'

* * *

The next day certainly came fast and both girls in the Fukushima residence were completely knocked out. Hoshi suddenly bolted up from her bed and ran out the door to check whether Misora was up yet, but much to her surprise, the idol was actually still asleep. It was a strange occurrence since Misora was always up early and swinging her bedroom door open for breakfast.

"Strange..." the words suddenly slipped out of her mouth as she eyed the door to her friend's room. "Maybe it was her last night?"

An image of Harp Note and Misora appeared as the girl thought about it a little longer, comparing everything about between the two and confirming her theories once again.

"I'll have to keep an eye out on her also..." she stated as she walked out to the kitchen.

Time continued to pass by as the girl finished cooking breakfast for the her and her partner to feast on and Misora when she wakes up. Hoshi soon went back straight to bed again after eating her share, clearly sleep deprived at the moment, but the thing was that she couldn't sleep. She was still irritated with the boy that attacked her from last night.

"Hey, Vul? Do you think we'll be able to avoid Mr. Stalker starting today?" she groaned, looking over to her transer. "He was capable of finding me yesterday both in the afternoon and at night, normally and EM wave changed. I feel like he'll suddenly track me down again."

"Well, if you keep thinking that way, then maybe," the fox alien said. "Besides, I bet he's going after everyone."

The door to the room Misora rested in suddenly clicked open causing Vulpecula to forcefully close the transfer and remain quiet. Footsteps then came closer to Hoshi's room, the door opening quietly to reveal the tired looking idol.

"... Morning," Hoshi greeted, blinking at her friend.

"You're up early... Aren't you always oversleeping?" Misora asked the girl on the bed.

Hoshi sat up and messed up her hair further, blinking a few times to clear out the linger sleep in her eyes.

"I don't know, am I always?" she asked with a chuckle. "Breakfast is in the fridge. You should go eat."

Misora blinked before she flashed a smile and nodded silently.

"Right, thanks," she replied softly before heading back out to get her share of breakfast.

* * *

**Stormy: Guys... I caught another cold... D: Sorry for such delays again.. Thanks so much for reading and for you review, Guest! I'm really overjoyed to hear you say that! I really need to remember to say thank you in the author's note section, dear lord. Stormy is very forgetful, haha.**

**Vul: Poll on her profile so please check it!  
**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading. R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**_~stormy003_**


	23. Chapter 22

"Say, Hoshi? I'm having a concert later on in the day and was wondering if you're going to come?" Misora asked as she wiped her hands dry after washing the dishes.

Hoshi looked over and away from her transer, blinking in response before she decided to ask, "Concert? Sure I can come... Though I don't have a ticket yet. Heck, I wasn't even aware about this concert..."

Misora giggled and shook her head as she walked over and sat down next to her friend. "Backstage or front seats?" she suddenly asked with a bright grin.

"Say what?" Hoshi said confusedly, looking over with a single brow raised. "Any?"

The singer then gave a quick slap on Hoshi's arm and crossed her limbs together with a proud looking smile on her face. "Backstage it is then!" she exclaimed.

"Right..."

Misora tilted her head as she continued to smiled brightly, her short magenta hair following the movement of her head as she moved.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked, wanting to know if something was weighing Hoshi's mind.

Hoshi shook her head and hummed a little. "Not at all...Just... tired!" she exclaimed.

Raising a brow, Misora chuckled and stood up from her seat to leave. "No need to lie, I can see right through you. Anyways, I should leave now and get ready for the concert. Apparently, your sleeping habits rubbed off on me."

In response to the girl's excuse to leave, Hoshi smirked and leaned back further into her seat. "I'm proud to say that my sleeping habits is capable of rubbing on anyone for a day," she said, her tone sounding proud and joked. "It's an amazing talent, I know."

As the girl laughed at the joke, Misora headed out the door with Hoshi standing up to follow her.

"Don't forget, it's in two hours," the idol reminded, giving a quick wave as she winked and walked off.

Hoshi smiled as she poked her head out and used a hand to cup by her mouth to raise the volume of her voice, waving her hand above her head. "What'll happen if I don't come?" she asked.

"I come and drag you off your lazy butt!" Misora replied as she ran to her studio.

"Of course you would."

Hoshi returned back into her house to study for a bit, but though she was trying to concentrate, her wizard continued to float around her and complain about how boring she was being. Another reason for her concentration to falter was also because of Scorpius Tail, one of the most annoying EM human being she ever encountered along side with Libra Scales, or so she thought.

"Vul, tell me more about HMians," Hoshi suddenly said in a serious tone, closing her books and looking up at the alien.

She wasn't smiling a single bit and her gaze was still, firm to the point where even Vulpecula thought it would be useless to refuse her request.

"You overheard me at night, didn't you?" she asked cautiously, earning not even a single response from her operator.

Sighing, the fox settled down next to her on the floor and began telling her things she knew.

"I'm aware that the Scorpius alien is an HMian. I've never seen him on Planet FM or on AM."

Hoshi finally blink and furrowed her brows together as she suddenly cut in and ask a different question similar to the current one they were talking about.

"Wait, Planet AM? Vulpecula, you're keeping a lot of info away from me. Tell me everything you can tell me, please," the girl groaned.

"Hey, I have a personal space too, you know," the alien replied. "Anyways, both AM and HM are gone already. Vanquished. It's as if they never existed. Being an alien from Planet HM, Scorpius is supposedly known for being violent. HMians are very aggressive and battle loving aliens, always lock in multiple long lasting wars, unlike the AMians and FMians. Apparently, the sister planets destroyed Planet HM together, fearing that one day they would turn their attacks to them without a warning. He must have escaped before the planet was destroyed..."

Taking all the information in, the girl leaned her head into the palm of her hand and blinked as her brain continued to process. "Then how was Planet AM obliterated?"

"Oh, that? Cepheus, the FMian King, unleashed his deadly weapon Andromeda on them. Boom. Gone," she said casually.

"You sound fine with the results..." the girl muttered.

"Well, I'm sorry I sound like I don't care. I'm an alien. Am I supposed to care?" she suddenly grumbled sarcastically. "I believe HMians have a certainly ability us FMians and AMians, if there were those who escaped, don't have in exchange of not being able to wave change. What I'm wondering about now is HOW those two were able to wave change. Maybe I could be wrong and they found out a different way to do it?"

The room remained silent a little as Hoshi stood up from her seat and scratched the back of her head.

"Do you humans do anything crazy?" Vulpecula suddenly questioned cautiously.

"Uhhhhhh... Research? Study? ... Experimentation. That could be it," the girl suddenly muttered.

* * *

**Stormy: Once I finish Hunters in Wonderland then my work lessens a tiny bit school resumes on August 11 so my work is going to cramp up again.. Thank god yet at the same time god dang it. xD I shall finish the stories that are nearly complete soon... If I'm not suddenly on a writer's block or just lazy. Let's hope not.**

**Hoshi: Right... You say that, but you end up drawing the next... I don't know several days? -raises a brow-**

**Stormy: -Pouts- I'm sorry I have a hobby that helps me release stress.**

**Vul: Right... Remember guys, poll on Stormy's profile! Please check it!**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading. R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**_~stormy003_**


	24. Chapter 23

'Do you happen to know where your pink headed friend's concert happen to be?' Vul asked as her operator strolled around in the city, looking around her surroundings cautiously.

"Her hair is magenta damn it.." Hoshi muttered. "And if you don't want to say a specific name for the color of her hair, then say purple. It's not pink..."

The fox-looking alien rolled her emerald green eyes in response of Hoshi's claim then decided to correct herself for the girl's sake.

'Okay, fine. PURPLE headed friend. Now where is it? Are you sure you're going the right way?'

Hoshi then stopped as she decided to take a full spin in one spot to see if there was anyone strange following her. Fortunately for her, no suspicious activity was detected near the area she stood at.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied, continuing down her path.

But as the girl picked up her feet one at a time in a pattern that couldn't be broken, the orange fox suddenly sensed something strange, an FMian nearby. The presence of the FMian was quite strong which got her suspiciously cautious. Before she could say something to her operator, the presence died down, disappearing in an instant.

'Strange...' she muttered to herself.

"What was that? the girl asked curiously, raising her arm up to look at the screen of her transer.

'No, it's nothing. Just talking to myself, so don't worry,' the alien replied.

"If you say so.." the human child answered as she closed the device.

'I think I was imagining... Doubt that shrimp could lay a single scratch on anyone..' Vulpecula thought, snickering mischievously to herself.

'I swear she's gone crazy...' Hoshi though to herself as the airy laughter of her wizard passed through her ears.

The same presence of the FMian appeared again causing the alien to slowly quiet down and look around cautiously once more. Silently tilting her head upwards to sniff at the air, she decided to confirm who that FMian may be.

'Cancer...?' she took a guess. 'Hmmmmmmm... Maybe not. He'll screw something up on his half.'

The odd thing about that same presence she felt was that it kept appearing and fading away as if it was traveling around to look for something.

* * *

By the time Hoshi reached to the open area near the stage Misora was going to perform at the girl noticed bubbles floating around casually.

"... Was someone playing around with soap, water, and corn syrup?" the girl as curiously. "They sure did a good job... These bubbles look ginormous and ever lastin- Whoa, what?"

As the girl looked through the current clear blue bubble in front of her, she noticed that there were people inside of them, completely stuck.

"Okay, maybe they did too much of a good job.." she muttered nervously, narrowing her eyes at the jelly-like substance.

'Hoshi?' a female voice called.

"Eh?"

Backing away and looking over to where the voice came from, the girl saw her class president much to her dismay.

"Ah.. Luna..." she said blandly.

'Don't 'Ah, Luna,' me!' the girl exclaimed offendedly.

"My mistake. Ahem, Luna are you alright?" she corrected, covering her lower face with an arm.

'Does it look like I'm okay?' she asked nervously. 'Please, help us get out of here! Just careful not to touch this bubbles though!'

Hoshi stared blankly as she backed away again from the slow moving bubbles, lowering her arm a little.

"Then how can I help you it I can't touch these?" she decided to asked picking up a stone. "Throw rocks at it until it pops?"

Luna immediately rejected the suggestion as she shook her head and waved her arms in fear of having it sink through the substance, eventually hitting her afterwards.

'Maybe not throw it, but more like stabbing it with a sharp object?' she asked.

'Yeah, don't go throwing things at at president!' Gonta exclaimed, earning the smaller student's attention.

"Then you?" Hoshi asked innocently. "Look. If these things caught you, you can't get out of it until whatever it was that made these bubbles is destroyed."

She then stuck the stone into the bubble next to her, avoiding her hand from making contact with it. Of course just like a human, the stone casually sank into the bubble and dropped to its base.

"Plus, I'm not capable of fighting those things like that Megaman guy and whoever he's working with," she chuckled. "Sorry to break the news to you. Anyways, I'll go search for help. You three hang tight."

'Wait!' Kizamaro called as she dashed off. 'Who are you going to look for?'

"The Satella Police or heck even Megaman if I have to!" she called back, sticking out her tongue as she continued off.

'M-Megaman?!' Luna called. 'Are you crazy? You don't even know where he is! Or maybe he'll suddenly appear and swoop down to rescue me...! Haaa...' she sighed, completely forgetting the situation.

'L-Luna... -san..' the boys murmurred awkwardly.

"EM Wave change," the fox operator muttered as she ran behind the building, quickly disappearing in a cloud of yellow wind.

Appearing on the orange and yellow wave road, Hoshi sighed to herself and lept into the air, landing on the ground smootly and suddenly dashing into the building where more of the bubbles were being produced.

"Kyahahahaha! Misora-chan, buku!" a tiny red FMian exclaimed. "I want Misoraaaa! Buku!"

Hoshi stopped as she looked at the FMian with disbelief, her mouth twitching into a funky yet pissed looking grin.

'Cancer... Uh... no actual comment after that..' Kyuubi said.

"Our opponent... is a crab...? Hell, a CHIBI to be exact?" she muttered.

"That's what I though to but that kid's pretty dangerous.." Megaman commented, walking over to the girl casually. "Well, only if you disturb him."

"Misora- chan, buku!~" he cooed, shooting out more bubbles from onto the destroyed stage.

"Okay, that's kind of disgusting hearing him coo out to her that way," Kyuubi commented in a disturbed tone, covering her face.

Cancer suddenly used his Boomerang Cutter, shooting his claws out at the other two EM human beings after noticing they were still present.

"Where is MISORA-CHAN!?" he exclaimed angrily.

Out of instinct before Lunar Kyuubi was able to look up and move out of the way, Megaman grabbed the girl over to him to dodge the first claw and then jumped out of the way to dodge the second. The sharp red and blue claws returned to their owner as the boy set the girl back to her feet.

"Ah. Thanks," she murmurred awkwardly before she thought to herself. 'Pay attention, Hoshi...'

"Cancer, if you keep-"

"It's Cancer Bubble you demon alien animal thing, buku!" the tiny EM human exclaimed, shooting his claws again.

"Haaahh?!" she exclaimed irritably, grabbing Megaman and shielding the two with her tails.

"There's really no difference... we're still calling you Cancer for short- Uwah..!" Megaman said blankly.

'Oh yeah. I never told you, but they all call me demon due to having the mythical nine tails,' the alien chuckled.

'Is that something to be proud of? And how do you even know about the demon fox...?' the girl asked as she let go, receiving no reply.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but Harp Note is now on the case!" the pink girl announced, appearing onto the stage out of nowhere.

"Oooohhhhh, took sometime did you?" Kyuubi said as one of her tails suddenly tossed a flame ball over at Cancer, making him dance.

"Hey, watch it, buku!"

"Sorry, a carnivore's instinct," she commented before tossing another.

"Cancer, go back to where you came from! You've destroyed this stage quite enough already!" Harp commented angrily, causing the boy to glare at her.

"... Boomerang Cutter!" he exclaimed, attacking the girl.

Harp Note immediately dodged the attack and looked around her to see more damage being done to the stage she stood upon.

'Oh dear, this will take some time to fix and clean...' she muttered to herself.

"Hey you! Behave!" the white haired girl growled, heading over and swinging her lance onto Cancer's head, causing his eyes to bug out of his head.

"BUKU! OW!" he exclaimed, rubbing the top of his head in pain as tears pricked the corner of his eyes.

Cancer was now caught off guard as he began to yell at the taller girl, an argument slowly building up between the two.

"Quit hitting me, buku!"

"Ehhhh, then what else am I supposed to do to get you to stop damaging this place?" Kyuubi replied.

"Just ask, buku! As if I'd stop though, buku!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly why I hit you."

"Are they seriously arguing right now...?" Megaman asked Omega-Xis, earning a sigh.

"Shock Note!" Harp suddenly sang, speakers appearing beside her and shooting out glowing blue notes.

Unfortunately for Cancer, the attack landed on him when he wasn't paying any attention to anyone, but the troublesome fox right in front of him.

"That's why you pay attention instead of argue with the 'demon,' idiot.." Kyuubi mumbled boredly.

The tiny EM wave changed human flew back a good few feet and out came a tiny red and blue crab looking alien, the boy he waved changed with unconcious.

"Eh... So you're cancer? You look kind of ridiculous..." Scorpious Tail commented, decending into the building with ease.

"... I'm done for the day," the fox girl announced suddenly disappearing. "I'm sure Misora will figure out how to solve this problem."

Harp Note then looked over to where Kyuubi stood and blinked, wondering how she knew her name until it clicked.

'Oh wait... I'm well-known... But would someone like her even know me?' she thought, transferring out of the EM world. "Good work today."

"So it's just you and me..." Scorpius announced, causing Megaman to flich and crouch into a battle position.

'Kid, it's best to run this time around,' Omega-Xis said, completely aware off the alien's presence. 'He's not a normal FMian.'

'Eh?' Subaru asked, before he was forced to escape.

"... Heh, so they all are aware this time around huh?" Futo asked, exiting the building to check if any of them were still outside.

After all, there was still the concert and the incident with the citizens being trapped in the bubbles Cancer made during his time there.

"Luna? Luna?" Hoshi called, as she walked around the area she found the class president and her two loyal followers.

"How... did they disappear?" the girl suddenly asked, earning Hoshi's attention.

"Ah, there you are!" she chimed, helping them up from the floor. "I told you I'd find Megaman somehow. He probably found the source of the problem when I was heading back over here to you guys."

"You met Megaman?! WHERE?!" the platinum blonde haired girl exclaimed desperately.

"Uh... I just happened to find him nearby... I guess I got lucky, ahahaha!" she lied. 'I'm such a terrible liar...'

Luna's face deflated as she brushed the dirt off herself silently, jealous of the girl who stood before her.

"U-um... Who's that?" Kizamaro asked frighteningly, pointing at the person behind Hoshi.

The girl looked over carefully and was immediately pulled out of the way by Subaru as quickly as possible, Scorpius attacking the girl.

"What do you want?" the boy asked harshly, pulling Hoshi back up onto her feet. "Sorry, was that too harsh?"

Hoshi shook her head as she pulled her hair out of her face to get a better vision of Scorpius and her surroundings, glaring at the EM Human sharply.

"... Quit following me. I don't even know who you are," she growled, Luna suddenly stepping in front of her much to her surprise. "Luna?"

"Why is it that you're stalking this young lady from my class? I'll have you quit that creepy yet childish act of yours before Megaman comes and kick you back to outer space!"

Subaru nervously laughed mentally at the girl's threat and then sent a hard stare at Scorpius, the green boy not really caring about the threats.

"You're so annoying..." he grumbled, catching the girl off-guard.

"E-excuse me?" she asked not very offendedly, but confusedly. "You sound like someone I know..."

"W-what? You must be crazy in your head then, woman!" he exclaimed before leaving. 'Can't have Luna finding out who I am now... I'll be kicked out for sure..."

"... What was that all about...?" Luna growled, setting her hands on her hips angrily.

"He's been following you? For how long?" Gonta suddenly asked.

"Do you think the same thing will happen to her like it happened to Gonta?" Kizamaro asked, scared by the thought of it.

"Eh? What happened to me again?" the bigger boy asked cluelessly.

"It's nothing," Hoshi assured him. "I don't think so though... He hasn't made any other move, but follow me around."

"Well even so, you got to be careful," Subaru sighed, smiling a little. "At least you're fine for now."

"... I sure hope so."

* * *

**Stormy: I AM FRIGGEN SORRY! OH MY GOD! NO, I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THESE STORIES! I'VE JUST BEEN SO BUSY WITH EVERYTHING! From school to house work to dealing with writer's block to art, etc... BUT REALLY! I AM TRULY SORRY! I'll be updating when I can and well of course it might take forever -sob-**

**Hoshi: Note: She's in depression at the moment. Time might be extended even longer again.**

**Stormy: Yeah, I recently lost (like on Tuesday..) my gift my brother gave me on my birthday. I can't find it anywhere and my teachers and the office said they never saw it either (it's a bag of art pens by the way), so I assume someone dug it out of my backpack during one of my classes when I was gone... This is my first time losing a gift I got from someone so I'm really depressed and guilty about everything. But enough about my ramble. **

**Everyone: R&amp;R and please do enjoy! My utmost apologies once again.**

_**~stormy003**_


	25. Chapter 24

"Have you heard?"

"Uhhhhh, heard of what? Eggs floating in saltwater? Yeah, I heard of that before and seen it in a science class."

"No, Hoshi... That's true, but not what I wanted to say."

"Oh. Sorry, go on," the girl urged as she laid down on the bench.

Subaru quickly pulled her up from the seat and scratched the back of his head awkwardly as she gave him an odd look.

"The bench isn't the best place to lay down on, Hoshi. Did I wake you up too early?" the boy asked.

"Correction: Did Suyuri wake me up too early. Yes, she most certainly did, but I don't mind. I'll live. As I said before, keep going?"

"Right, I heard a transfer student is coming to our class soon. If you're wondering from who, then I'll tell you one description of the 'mystery' person. I know you know," said Subaru.

"Alright then... Shoot," she responded.

Subaru smiled and leaned back into his seat as Hoshi yawned and hunched herself forward to rest her arms on her lap and her head in her hands.

"Hmm, big glasses."

"Ah, four eyes. Kizamaro, right?" Hoshi quickly replied.

"Yeah. Of course you'd get it on the first try. I wonder if Suyuri is done yet... " he thought aloud. "Also, she told me to give this to you. No clue what is in there, but it's probably more girly things."

He then looked over at the girl next to him as he held over a bag and thought about something for a bit as if he was debating whether to say it out loud or not.

"You don't look like a girly type person..." he murmured." But then again, Suyuri said that she is an idol and idols usually wear girly stuff... I think.. Idols' intentions I guess?"

'A-A bag...?' Hoshi groaned nervously. "I was expecting something small instead.."

Reaching over to accept it, the girl noticed someone coming up with some ice cream in hand and a camera dangling around her neck.

"Thanks, Subaru!~" Suyuri sang happily as she handed over their cold soft dessert.

"You only did that so you could get a picture of us...?" he asked embarrassingly. "... How many photos did you...?"

"Ahhhhh, quite a few!" giggled the female twin. "But don't worry, whatever my brother gave you just now is all real."

"Well it would be unfortunate for me to get an empty bag for the heck of it..." Hoshi said as she peered into it. "... More clothes... and accessories. Thanks, Suyuri... No clue how to express my.. gratitude to you.."

"Not a problem!~ Anything for a friend and especially my brother's-"

"I know what you're going to say, Suyuri... No, she's not my girlfriend!" he exclaimed, his face red from embarrassment. "And delete those photos!"

"Your face is brightly flushed in denial, how can you not be together?" she continued to tease, snapping a shot of Subaru's face. "Totally keeping these."

Hoshi sighed as she began to eat her ice cream before it melted. She noticed that Suyuri bought a strawberry flavored dessert for her and that the color was pink like her hair was. The twins on the other hand had something else. Suyuri was eating a chocolate flavored ice cream while Subaru had the usual vanilla.

"I bought these ice cream based on our hair color, did you know?" Suyuri giggled. "Except for Subaru. He usually eats the classical vanilla flavor."

"Ah, yeah, I took note of it when I started eating," Hoshi replied. "Thanks for treating me, but why did you call me out so early today?"

"Well, I heard what happened and was wondering if you wanted to get out of your house without being bothered by... whoever it was that was bothering you," Suyuri stated. "I also dragged Subaru along since he's a guy and guys usually protect their siblings and mates, righttt?~"

The boy had a bored straight expression on his face as he ate the ice cream quietly and his twin sister continued to nudge at his waist playfully. Hoshi awkwardly laughed at Suyuri's plan and partial logic as she glanced away and finished her dessert.

"Come on! We should start heading off somewhere now!" the female twin exclaimed.

Quickly grabbing Hoshi's wrist after she finished the rest of her ice cream, Suyuri dashed and dragged her off towards the park.

"W-where are we going?" Hoshi asked.

"The park, duh!"

Subaru sighed as he stood up, grabbed their belongings, and followed the girls off in the direction of where Suyuri wanted to go to.

"Don't trip," he called from behind before he picked up his pace and ran. "I don't have a first aid kit nor am I carrying any of you!"

"You're slow!" Suyuri exclaimed. "Pick up the pace, slowpoke!"

"That's because you started running first!" replied the boy.

"Excuses, excuses! You don't need to make excuses, Subaru!"

"I'm not making any excuses!"

* * *

By the time they got to the park, Hoshi sat down on a bench near the swing set where Suyuri settle down on and started swinging. Subaru sighed in relief when he caught up and sat down next to the female twin to rest.

"Hoshi, come over here and ride the swings with me!" the girl asked.

'Are you pulling a Misora right now, Suyuri...?' Hoshi thought to herself. "I-I'm fine.."

"Fine? Come on! Loosen up. That person won't come get you immediately. You need to relaxxxx!" Suyuri said, waving her over.

"... I never rode on a swing before... I don't know how to either..." Hoshi muttered awkwardly.

Silence suddenly took over the three as the twins stared at Hoshi blankly, not moving or blinking for a single second. It made Hoshi feel very... uncomfortable.

"... Wait, is this a joke or something?" the said idol asked with a chuckle. "I'm sure everyone rode on a swing set at least once."

Hoshi shook her head and stared back nervously as Suyuri stopped laughing and slowly nodded understandingly.

"I-I see..." Suyuri said just as awkward.

".. Er.. Well, you can start off now," Subaru said, motioning her over to a swing.

"I'm goo-"

"Let's go!" the female twin suddenly cut in, dragging her off the bench and onto a swing.

"I said I'm good..!" Hoshi continued to refuse.

Of course, Suyuri didn't listen and continued to do whatever she could just to get Hoshi to ride on a swing and get a feel to how it's like.

"This feels... not that bad.." Hoshi commented as Suyuri pushed her forward as she swung back.

"Remember to swing your legs back when you swing backwards and forward when you go forward!" the girl reminded her.

"I think I'm good..." said the pink haired girl. 'I just want sleep.'

The girl's transer suddenly began to flash, catching both twins' attention as she curiously looked at the device on her arm. Answering the call, Hoshi took in a deep breath and opened the transer up to see who it was calling her.

'Hoshi!~' Misora chimed, causing Suyuri to suddenly perk up curiously. 'I'm free today, you want to hang out?'

The girl then noticed the background in her own transer moving back and forth. The colors were bright, mostly vibrantly filled with green and blue.

'Wait, are you already out? How rare!' she said.

"Yeah, got dragged out of bed early today.. Anyways, hang out where?" Hoshi asked as she stopped herself from swinging to show the rest of the playground.

'Shopping! I still haven't taken my mind off that yet! You went with someone else and yet refused to go with me...' Misora commented, faking a sniff.

"Oh... Yeah, sure.. Later. I'm not available at the moment," chuckled Hoshi. 'I didn't have much choice last time anyways...'

'Aw, okay. Give me a call when you're available then!' Misora said. 'I'll drop by before we head out. Bye!~'

Hoshi waved as Misora smiled and ended the call. Closing her transer, the twins looked her curiously to asked who it was. Knowing that if she told them about the idol, the two would suddenly flip out and asked her random question about Misora, well that's what she thinks.

"Who was that?" Suyuri asked excitedly.

"A friend. I'll be hanging out with her later after this."

"She sound like the famous idol, Misora! Is maybe the idol your friend?" the girl continued to ask.

Not wanting to be questioned any further Hoshi only shook her head and got off the swing.

"Nah, that's impossible. I've never seen her close up before," she lied awkwardly. "So of course she would not be my friend."

"It'd be cool if she was though...!" the other idol exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah... It would be.." Hoshi said awkwardly. 'Thing is she is a really close friend to me...'

"But do you think we should come too? You're still being followed aren't you and your friend isn't aware of it right?" Suyuri asked.

"I think she'll be fine," Subaru intercepted. "Her friend may get uncomfortable with us coming along. She doesn't know us."

"That's true, but..."

"Maybe next time," Hoshi said. "You guys can meet then. Don't want to surprise her an all today."

Suyuri smiled apologetically as Subaru just shrugged an nod.

"Alright then, before you do go, what else does Suyuri here want us to do?"

"Hm... Let's go sight seeing! I haven't really gotten around much ever since I got here... Want to show me AMAKEN, Subaru?" the female twin asked.

* * *

**Stormy: School, tired, sick, ughhh... Help meeeeeeeeeeee..! Yeah, I got sick again. Same month, same sickness, bunch of homework, studying, less sleep time, hahahaha... -vomits- I've been creating so many OCs -sweat- Aiyaaaaa... Hahahahaha!**

**Hoshi: -Pats- She needs sleep.**

**Stormy: Do I? Yeah I do. Huh. Oh well. So anyways, someone on Wattpad asked me if she could add her OC into the story! Yep. Ummm, her appearance will probably be in the next chapter, ahahahahaha. Ask me anytime if you want to add your OC. I'll try my best not to kill them. Loool... -sweat-**

**Everyone: R&amp;R and please do enjoy! Sorry for slow update! Please bear with me.**

_**~stormy003**_


End file.
